HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love & Loyalty
by bangelluvforever
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HSM3: SENIOR YEAR". Now that the Wildcats are done with East High,join them as they head out into the new world, BUT not before they have a fun filled summer with family and friends before they go their separate ways. Troyella. Z/S R/M J/K C/T
1. BEFORE YOU BEGIN

**~HSM Full Names && Nicknames~**

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

**

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**__..._baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

_**Kelsi**__... _playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

_**Jason**__..._Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

_**Chad**__... _Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

_**Ryan**_... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay.**.. Anne

_**Taylor**__..._Sis (since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

_**Zeke**__... _Lake

_**Martha.**__.. _Lynn

------

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

_**Troy**__..._Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolton (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed or when making a reassuring statement to each other), honey, babe, Bolton (when they challenge each other)

_**Taylor**__..._Tay-Tay

_**Chad.**__.. _C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) Chadster,

_**Kelsi**__... _Sweetz, Kels

_**Martha**__... _Dancing Queen, Mar-Mar

_**Ryan**__... _Ry-Ry

_**Sharpay**__..._Shar-Bear

_**Zeke**__..._LA, Laker

_**Jason**__..._Jas Allen

---------

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**__... _Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**__..._Tay-Bay (since it rhymed and because she thought it was a cute nickname)

_**Troy**__... _Superstar

_**Zeke**__... _Zekey

_**Chad**__... _Danforth

_**Ryan**__... _Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

_**Martha**__... _Mar

_**Kelsi**__..._Memo

_**Jason**__..._Jersey

------------

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

_**Troy.**_.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

_**Chad**_... Chad Nicholas

_**Zeke**_... Zeke Lake

_**Taylor**_... Anne

_**Jason**_...Jas

_**Martha**_... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

_**Kelsi.**_.. Kay

--------

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

_**Gabriella**__..._Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

_**Martha.**_.. Mary Lynn

_**Kels**_i... Monique

_**Troy**_... Alexander

_**Zeke**_... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

_**Ryan**_...Ry

_**Jason**_... Jas, Jay

-------

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe, Tay

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, Gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

------------------

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... Honey, baby

_**Gabriella**_... Angel

_**Troy**_... Basketball boy

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Anne

_**Zeke.**_.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

_**Chad**_... Jokester

--------

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

_**Sharpay**_... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

_**Martha**_... Ryan's Girl, MLC

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Kelsi.**_.. Kel

_**Chad**_... Chaddy

_**Taylor**_... TM

-------------

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

-------------------

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

_**Jason.**_.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

_**Troy**_... playmaker

_**Gabriella**_... Shinning Star

_**Sharpay**_... Drama Queen

_**Ryan**_... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

_**The Characters...**_

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

_**SURPRISES...**_

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

_**Comments or Questions...**_

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

_**Thanks--**_To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,Jessica


	2. Trailer

**Key:**

Regular writing…narrator speaking

**(Parentheses and bold writing…clips)**

**Bold and italics….talking**

**Author's Note: **If you can play the song "What Time is It?!" then go right ahead, it goes better with that song.

* * *

They

**(Shows a group of ten people dressed in graduation caps and gowns)**

Are the best of friends

**(Shows them almost doing everything together)**

All graduates from East High School

**(Shows them all standing in front of East High School crying)**

All of them are dating someone from the group

**(Shows Chad and Taylor holding hands)**

**(Show's Sharpay kissing Zeke in the kitchen)**

**(Show's Jason watching Kelsi play the piano)**

**(Show's Ryan and Martha laying on the floor in each other's arms, DDR mats in front of them)**

**.......  
**

But only two of them were engaged

**(Shows a flashback from Troy's proposal)**

**(Shows Gabriella saying yes)**

**(Shows the engagement ring)**

And this summer, before they all go their separates ways

_**"Congratulations, Ms. Kelsi Nielsen. New York University, Music"**_

_**"Congratulations, Jason. New York University, Educational Teaching"**_

_**"Congratulations Ms. Martha Cox, the Julliard School Recipient, Dance"**_

_**"Congratulations Ms. Taylor McKessie, University of California-Los Angeles, Political Science"**_

_**"Congratulations Mr. Ryan Evans, Julliard scholarship, choreography"**_

_**"Congratulations Ms. Sharpay Evans, the University of California-Los Angeles, theater and volleyball"**_

_**"Congratulations Mr. Zeke Baylor, the University of California, Culinary and a basketball scholarship"**_

_**"Congratulations Mr. Chad Danforth, the University of California- Los Angeles, Basketball scholarship"**_

_**"I've chosen basketball, the University of California- Los Angeles offers me a full ride to it."**_

_**"Ms. Gabriella Marie Montez, the University of California-Los Angeles, volleyball, basketball, and law"**_

**.......****  
**

They have a summer of fun

**(Shows Gabriella and Sharpay laughing at Chad whose got pie all over his face)**

**......  
**

Love

**(Shows Gabriella and Troy cuddling and having a romantic moonlit picnic)**

**......  
**

And…loyalty?

_**"I MEAN SERIOUSLY! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT SHE'S TRYING TO DO?! AGAIN!"**_

_**"NO I REALLY CAN'T BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU WANT IT!"**_

_**"WHAT?! NO, DON'T EVEN GO THERE! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!"**_

_**"WHATEVER. I'M DONE."**_

**.......****  
**

But could this summer to turn out to be the end of one couple

**(Shows a girl crying on the beach)**

**(Shows a boy talking to his parents, the girl's parents and others)**

**.......  
**

Only time, separation

_**"I'll take her. You guys take him."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because she doesn't want to be near him right now."**_

**......**

And true love will be the answer

_**"I'm so sorry. And I understand if you can't forgive me…."**_

**(Shows a girl walking away from a boy crying)**

**......**

This summer

**(Shows a thing reading 'June, July, & August 2009')**

**......**

Friendships are tested and stronger than ever

_**"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GOD DAMMIT! YOU'RE LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER AND BECAUSE OF THOSE REASONS I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU. SO I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU ALONE NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU SCREAM AND CRY!"**_

_**"Because you need to fight for it…"**_

**.....****  
**

Love is tested and stronger than ever

**(Shows to people hugging and crying)**

_**"I love you and I promise to never let something like this happen again…."**_

_**"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's not with me, then fine! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out. But you want to know what?"**_

**......  
**

And Loyalty is tested and stronger than ever

**(Shows a guy and a girl yelling at each other)**

**(Shows a girl walking up to them and starts talking to the girl with anger)**

_**"Because I trust him."**_

.......

Bangelluvforever presents a summer story about

.......

Friendship

_**"Besties forever?"**_

_**"Besties and sisters forever."**_

.......

Love

_**"I never knew anyone that loved ball as much as you until…"**_

......

And Loyalty

_**"I do. I trust you."**_

.....

And this summer

**(Shows someone swimming)**

......

_**"I'll play you. One game. One on one."**_

_**"For what?!"**_

_**"Your heart."**_

.......

All's fair in friendship, love and loyalty

....

"High School Musical 4: Summer of Friendship, Love, and Loyalty"

.....

**Starring**

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

**As**

Gabriella Marie Montez

**(Show's Gabriella playing volleyball)**

**.......  
**

Zac Efron

**As**

Troy Alexander Bolton

**(Shows Troy playing basketball)**

**........  
**

Ashley Tisdale

**As**

Sharpay Anne Evans

_**"I love ya, Brie-Ella!"**_

**.......**

Lucas Grabeel

**As**

Ryan Joshua Evans

**(Shows Ryan talking with Gabriella)**

**..........**

Corbin Bleu

**As**

Chad Nicholas Danforth

_**"Bolton, for once listen to me."**_

**......**

Monique Coleman

**As**

Taylor Annabelle McKessie

**(Shows Taylor whacking Chad in back of the head)**

**........**

Chris Warren Jr.

**As**

Zeke Lake Baylor

**(Shows Zeke squashed in the middle of a hug with Gabriella and Sharpay)**

**..........**

Olesya Rulin

**As**

Kelsi Nielsen

**(Shows Kelsi sitting at a piano, playing, with Gabriella and Troy looking over her shoulder, singing)**

**.........**

Ryne Sanborn

**As**

Jason Allen Cross

**(Shows Jason twirling a little girl around)**

**.........**

KayCee Stroh

**As**

Martha Lynn Cox

**(Shows Martha holding hands with Ryan)**

**....**

**And  
**

**Guest Starring**

Taylor Lautner

**As**

Brett Andrew Montez

**(Shows Brett hugging his little sister and his parents)**

**.......**

Sanaa Lathan

**As**

Monica Aileen McKessie

_**"I promise T. You won't be disappointed."**_

**.......**

Omar Epps

**As**

Quincy James McCall

**(Shows Quincy hugging Monica)**

**......**

Trisha Krishnan

**As**

Christina Veanna Brown

_**"Hey Gabs. I missed ya!"**_

**.......  
**

**And**

Abigail Breslin

**As**

Jasmine Isabelle Nielsen

**(Shows her getting twirled by Jason)**

**.....**

Coming to a computer near you!**  
**


	3. What Time Is It? Summertime!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize along with the ideas, bad grammar and spelling, and the plot.

**Rating:**T, I'll let you know if a chapter will go to M.

**Main Characters:**The wildcat gang

**Minor:**Parents, siblings and others

**A Few (New) Character Introduction: **

-Monica Aileen McKessie **is** Taylor's older sister, 22 years old (if you want to see a picture of her well, just look up Sanaa Lathan, she's from _Love and Basketball_)

-Quincy James McCall **is** Monica's long-time boyfriend, 23 years old (if you want to see a picture of him well, just look up Omar Epps, he's from _Love and Basketball_, also)

-Brett Andrew Montez **is** Gabriella's older brother, he's 21 years old (if you want to see a picture of him well, just loop up Taylor Lautner from "Twilight" and "New Moon")

-Cristina "Cristy" Veanna Brown **is** Brett's long-time girlfriend, she's 20 years old (if you want to see a picture of her, well just look up Trisha Krishnan)

-Jasmine Isabelle Nielsen **is** Kelsi's younger sister, 14 years old, her birthday's on Aug. 7th(if you want to see her look up Abigail Breslin)

**Parings:**Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Martha, Greg/Inez Montez, Jack/Lucille Bolton, Bryan/June McKessie, Kyle/Vanessa Danforth, Vance/Derby Evans, Ryan/Molly Baylor, Dustin/Lynn Cox, Joshua/Kelly Cross, Jacob/Miranda Nielsen, Brett Montez/Cristina Brown, Monica McKessie/Quincy McCall

**Feedback:**Yes, please.

**Full Summary:**SEQUEL TO "HSM3: SENIOR YEAR". Now that the Wildcats are done with East High, unfortunately, join them as they head out into the new world, BUT not before they have a fun filled summer with family and friends before they go their separate ways. Troyella. Z/S R/M J/K C/T

**Author's Note:**I'm back! Yay! Well, family here's that chapter you've been waiting for. I hope to get this posted soon. Sorry, if it downright sucks like all my writing does. And I hope this is a success like the first one was. And before you read this please, please read "HSM3: Senior Year" first. And there most likely will be trivia because I believe it keeps the story fun and interesting, don't you think? Thanks and toodles.

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love, & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 1: What Time is it?! ****Summertime!- **

**//What time is it?**

**Summertime! It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time, that's right, say it loud//**

Summer is… waking up to the sound of a lawnmower from sleeping in so late in the afternoon. It's about spending everyday with your besties, about the smell of chlorine in your hair from swimming pools. It makes you anxious for next summer, but still makes you miss last summer. It's about knowing you will have fun staying up late and sleeping in, and having parties and bonfires with friends. Summer's about going on vacation for as long as you want with palm trees and ocean breezes with feet in the sand. It's about sunkissed hair, short shorts, bikini tops, tanned skin, big sunglasses, hot guys with beachy eyes, and pool leaping with the occasional waterfights. It's about saying goodbye to all the drama that is school because for three whole months, you don't give a fuck.

But for ten teens its about one word…_packing_!

* * *

**(Bolton Household- 6PM) **

"Alright so do you have the basics? Personal ID and driver's license, wallet with cash and credit cards, traveler's checks, passport, tourist card, tickets, health insurance cards, emergency contact information, address book, phrase and guide books, and maps?" Gabriella asked her fiancé as she sat on his bed while he sat on the floor packing up his big red and white East High Wildcats' adidas duffel bag.

Troy yawned slightly before he replied, "My personal ID and driver's license are in my wallet that has both cash and money, so check for those things. My mom's got my traveler's checks, passport, tourist card, tickets, health insurance cards, emergency contact information, address book, and whatever else you mentioned so check to all that also. And do you think we could possibly speed this up a little bit baby? I'm tired."

"I know, babe. But _I'm_ _not_ _the one who decided_ to say 'hey let me pack tonight instead of tomorrow morning or any other day because I'll be to tired or because I'm a guy I can pack really, really fast'," Gabriella replied sweetly as she checked off all the things he and she mentioned before she asked him, "Alright, so do you have all your bathroom necessities along with sunglasses, chap stick, and sun screen already in your other duffel bag?"

"Yep," was all Troy replied with.

"Alright, so next is clothing. So as I say them you put them in there and say 'check'. Okay?"

"Check."

"Don't get smart with me mister," Gabriella told him before she started reading off the list of clothing, "Rain gear or seasonal coat, comfortable walking shoes, dress shoes, athletic shoes, sandals, hoodies, long sleeve shirts, dress shirts, T-shirts, wife beaters, jeans, shorts, dress pants, underwear, socks, a couple hats, your favorite bandannas, belts, board shorts, pajamas, tie, and blazer. So we good with all that?"

"Check to everything. Anything else?"

"Is your laptop and travel journal in your laptop case?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yep, it's over there with my other dufflel already to go?"

"So I take it you actually remembered to charge your cell phone and camera before you packed up your laptop?" Gabriella asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow knowing that when they went on Spring Break he couldn't use his camera or cell phone until he could get to the hotel room and use his laptop to charge them.

"Shut up and yes, I remembered," was all Troy said. Soon later, Troy made another smart comment about how if they didn't have anything Sharpay defiantly would because she brings everything with her, probably (and most likely) her kitchen sink too.

Gabriella glared at him before smacking him upside the head and saying, "Hey! That's my bestie! Don't you dare talk about her that way!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Troy asked her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"_This_," Gabriella replied with an evil smirk before she pounced on him so, she was straddling him while he laid back completely on the floor. The smile grew bigger as did Troy's eyes when her hands went to his hips and started to tickle them causing laughs to come out of Troy's mouth.

"No!" Troy yelled.

"Come on Brie! Stop!" Troy said in between laughs.

"Let's see I'm going to decide to pull a you and say 'let me think about it…um, how about no'," Gabriella replied with a giggle.

"What's going on up here?" Brett asked as he stood in the doorway holding someone's hand with the Boltons' and his parents right behind him.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied as she kept her head towards Troy as she continued to tickle him causing the ones in the doorway to laugh.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed, Gabs," Came a voice and a giggle Gabriella knew well.

"Cristy!" Gabriella squealed before she got up off of her fiancé and ran into the arms of the girl who was holding her brother's hand. The girl who was holding her brother's hand was none other than his girlfriend of five years, Cristina Veanna Brown or Cristy for short.

Now Cristina was a beautiful girl who stood at 5 feet and eight inches with beautiful dark brown hair that fell just a little below her shoulders, big brown eyes, a beautiful smile, a tanned and toned body, and an Asian ethnicity. But right now she had ¾ inches added to her height because she had on a pair of white crisscross strap slip on cork wedge sandals that went beautifully with her pearl jewelry and beautiful white multi butterfly sublimation tub dress.

"Hey Gabs. I missed ya!" Cristy whispered into Gabriella's ear as they held each other in a tight embrace.

"I missed you too Ce-Ce," Gabriella replied as they pulled back.

Cristy smiled before grabbing a hold of Brett's hand again before she asked with a smile, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Huh?" Gabriella asked before her mouthed for in a small 'o' before saying, "Cristina Veanna Brown meet my _fiancé_ Troy Alexander Bolton. Troy meet _Brett's_ _girlfriend_ Cristina."

"Hello," Cristina said as she held out her hand politely.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Cristina," Troy replied as he gently shook her hand.

"You too and please I insist you call me Cristy," Cristy told Troy with a smile before turning to her boyfriend and saying, "So I take it this is the nice young man that is 'taking' your little sister from ya?"

Brett just chuckled a little and nodded before he kissed Cristy's forehead.

_**//What time is it?**_

_**The time of our lives, anticipation**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime, school's out scream and shout//**_

"So do you have everything packed sweetheart?" Lucille asked her son.

"Yep, everything's in the duffels and in my laptop bag," Troy told his mom as he sat on his bed and yawned.

"Alright, sweetheart just checking. Why don't we leave you two to get some sleep before we have to get up at nine because our flight leaves _exactly_ on ten in the morning?" Lucille said as she kissed Troy's cheek which he returned before she kissed Gabriella's and which she returned also.

"Alright, night Gabs. Night Troy, nice meeting you," Cristy said with a smile.

"Night and nice meeting you too," Troy replied.

"Bye Cristy. I love ya and good night to you too," Gabriella said as she gently hugged her.

"Thanks Gabs. And I'm sorry I couldn't make it up to your graduation, but I'm happy to report that your brother did indeed give me a copy of the tape he made. I'm very proud of you and congrats," Cristy told her with a soft smile as she kissed Gabriella's cheek which she returned.

"Thanks Cristy and don't worry about it I know you had finals," Gabriella replied before she kissed her brother, parents, and Jack's cheek.

"Night guys!" Brett told them before Gabriella closed Troy's bedroom doors which were in-swing French doors that had navy curtains over them so no one could look in.

_**//Finally summer's here**_

_**Good to be chillin' out**_

_**I'm off the clock, the pressure's out**_

_**Now my girl's what it's all about//**_

"Hey Brie?"

"Yeah, Wildcat?" Came Gabriella's reply.

"How long is it going to take us to get there tomorrow?"

"Well, let's see…our flight leaves exactly on ten and it's a seven hour flight plus the one hour drive to the location. So, we should arrive at our hotel at 6PM."

"Thanks baby. And what do you want to watch?" Troy asked Gabriella as he looked at his DVDs and videos.

"No problem. And um…how about The Mummy Returns?" Gabriella asked him as she walked out of his bathroom, running a brush through her hair already dressed in her pajamas that consisted of a pair of his plaid boxers and his old Junior year basketball jersey.

"Whatever you want baby," Troy replied softly before he popped the video into the VCR/DVD Player that was connected to his flat screen TV.

Together they both brushed their teeth while the commercials ran and then got into bed with the lights off as they watched the movie before falling asleep in each other's arms, but not before saying their most treasured three word sentence to each other that meant so much, "_I love you_."

_**//Ready for some sunshine**_

_**For my heart to take a chance**_

_**I'm here to stay, not movin' away**_

_**Ready for a summer romance**_

_**Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah**_

_**We're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you say it now**_

_**Right now//

* * *

**_

**(Sandusky, Ohio-6PM)**

"Okay, seriously who packs _ten_ bags?!" Chad asked as he watched the valet take the bags out of the one HUMMER they used _just_ for bags, _the women's _bags.

"Sharpay," came a few mumbles from some people.

"Excuse me Danforth, Cross, and Bolton. But those ten aren't mine, mine are only the five pink ones. The five customized Louis Vuitton (LV) bags are Brie-Ella's as you can tell by her name that's in rhinestones on them," Sharpay who was all dressed up in the same outfit of knee high sweets, flip flops, zip up elbow length hoodies, and camisoles; as the other four graduated teens, but in pink.

"Seriously Brie?! Five bags?! I mean we expected it from Sharpay, but you," Troy told his fiancée who glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Um, dude your talking about a set of girls that _both_ brought five bags with them when we went to San Antonia _and_ then when we went on Spring Break to Jamaica," Chad dressed in a shirt that read 'I Come With My Own Background Music' and tan cargo pants with black VANS skate shoes, reminded his best friend.

"Right," Troy replied before he followed the massive group that he and Chad were apart of, inside their hotel which was Castaway Bay.

_**//What time is it?**_

_**The time of our lives, anticipation**_

_**What time is it? **_

_**Summertime, school's out scream and shout// **_

"I'm sorry about earlier Brie," Troy told Gabriella as they put their cloths and things away in their Dolphin Room.

"It's okay and I'm sorry. It's just when I get on airplane and then get off after so many long and tiring hours on it I'm a tad grumpy. Forgive me?" Gabriella replied as she walked up behind him and wrapped her tanned and toned petite arms around his waist and hugged him, laying her cheek on his back after placing a kiss there.

"Forgive you? Of course I forgive you, but _only_ if you forgive me," Troy told her as he turned in her arms so, he could wrap his arms around her tanned and toned petite waist, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Already forgiven. Now kiss me you," Gabriella softly replied.

"Yes ma'am," Troy said with a chuckle before he leaned down and met her half way so, they could share a light yet passionate kiss.

"See, I told you! They're already kissing," Came a voice they both knew well as did the laughs.

_**//We've got no rules, no summer school**_

_**I'm free to shop till I drop**_

_**It's an education vacation**_

_**And the party never has to stop//**_

Troy groaned before pulling back from the kiss and turning his head to glare at his best friend and the gang before saying, "Danforth, I gave you the card key _for emergencies and_ _emergencies only_."

"But Bolton, dude! This _is_ an emergency!"

"And you emergency is?" Gabriella asked him.

"I'm hungry so, we're all, as in the whole massive group of us, are going to go out to dinner. The parents want us all down in the lobby _at seven and no later_," Chad replied before him and the gang walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Um…how are we suppose to dress?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Just then, before Troy could reply, Sharpay walked in the door and said, "We're going to T.G. I. Friday's so it's semi-dressy."

"Thanks Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied.

"No problem. Toodles," Sharpay said before she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

_**//We've got thins to do, I'll see you soon**_

_**And we're really gonna miss you all**_

_**And I'll see you and you, and you and you**_

_**Bye, bye until next fall, bye, bye//**_

Troy smiled as his girlfriend walked out of the bathroom wearing a AE satin cami that had sexy skinny tie straps and banded hem and it cut off right before her belly button, in her belly button was a studded number 14 belly bar, a pair of white super low rise skinny crop 77 jeans from AE, a pair of white AE stud flip flops, her T necklace was around her neck, a pair of ruby drop earrings were in her ears, thin silver bangles sat on her right wrist while a white leather Chanel rhinestone watch sat on her left wrist along with her engagement ring that sat on her ring finger.

"What are you smiling about?" Gabriella asked him as she walked over to the vanity and looked through her favorite perfumes she brought with her until she found her tarea perfume from rue21 and squirted some on her wrists and neck before putting it back down.

"You. I always smile because of you," Troy replied as he slipped his black AE polo over his head finishing off his outfit which consisted of his polo, a pair of light wash AE jeans, and a pair of black slip on VANS skate shoes.

Gabriella smiled at him as her nose caught a whiff of his Axe cologne before she grabbed a black Chanel tote and put her necessities in it while Troy grabbed his wallet with money, credit cards, and room key in it before he walked over to the closet and grabbed his letterman jacket for Gabriella and his new UCLA Bruins hoodie Gabriella got him for him incase it got cold out.

_**//Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah**_

_**We're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you say it now**_

_**Right now//**_

"Alright to start you off, would you like to order drinks and appetizers?" their waitress, Andrea, asked the massive group who all were in a private room away from everyone else.

"Nine Budweiser's and eleven glasses of La Crema- Chardonnay White Wine, please," Derby said ordering the beer for the 21 and over year old men while she order the wine for the 21 and over year old women.

"And for the teens and the pre-teen?" Andrea asked as she quickly eyed Troy up.

"Go ahead and order dears," Vanessa told the teens and Jasmine along with Cristy seeing as she was just 20 so she couldn't have any alcohol.

"Sprite please," Cristy told the waitress.

"Make that two," Jasmine added with a soft smile.

"And for you?" Andrea asked Troy sweetly with a look of lust in her eyes, a look that didn't go unnoticed by half of the table.

"Two Blue Raspberry slushes please," Troy ordered for him and Gabriella as he tightly and reassuringly squeezed Gabriella's hand and also making note to make Gabriella's engagement ring show so, the waitress knew he was taken.

Andrea inwardly sighed at seeing the engagement ring on Gabriella's hand before taking the rest of the drink orders and the appetizer orders. Once she did she asked before disappearing, "So let me make sure I got this right. Nine Budweiser's, ten glasses of La Crema- Chardonnay White Wine, two Sprites, four Blue Raspberry slushes, two Wild Berry Lemonades, two Strawberry Lemonades, and two Cherry Limeades to drink? And an order of Buffalo wings, Friday's Tostado nachos, loaded potato skins, and Mozzarella sticks with Marinara sauce?"

"That's correct," Vance said before she disappeared.

_**//What time is it?**_

_**Summertime, it's our vacation**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Party time, that's right, say it loud//**_

"So I've been meaning to ask you Ce-Ce how did your finals go?" Gabriella asked Cristy, who was going to college at Penn State-Milton S. Hershey Medical Center which is the only medical school and university hospital in Pennsylvania.

"They went great. I'm was actually amazed that I passed them all with flying colors," Cristy replied before she took a bite of her Sizzling Chicken and Shrimp dinner.

"That's awesome!" Gabriella replied before she took a bite of her Jack Daniel's Baby Back Ribs which was the same thing Troy got for dinner.

"Good for you," Inez told her with a smile.

"Congratulations," was chorused around the table.

"Hey, I should get a job well done or something for picking a super smart girlfriend!" Brett said, half serious and half jokingly causing everyone to laugh.

"Way to ruin the moment son," Greg told his son causing everyone to burst out into laughter again.

_**//What time is it?**_

_**The time of our lives, anticipation**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime, school's out scream and shout// **_

"Oh my god! That looks _so_ good," Taylor said as Gabriella's and Sharpay's dessert was set down in front of them. And Taylor was right their dessert did look good, their dessert was the Chips Ahoy! Ice Cream Sundae that was three scoops of vanilla ice cream topped with Chips Ahoy cookie crumbles, hot fudge and caramel sauce with whipped cream.

"It's _is_ really good! No, _ah_-mazing," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"Um…it's kinda nice and yet weird to see that these guys," Cristy said motioning to Chad, Troy, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke, "have the same appetite for food that Brett does."

Everyone laughed and knew she was right because in front of Chad, Troy, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Chad, and Brett sat all sorts of desserts from Spiced Up Cupcakes to Vanilla Bean Cheesecake and to Chocolate Peanut Butter Pie and brownies.

"Mrs. M, these brownie's have _nothing_ on yours!" Chad told Inez who smiled at him.

"Chad Nicholas Danforth! Chew with your mouth _closed_!" Vanessa yelled at her son.

"Yes mom," Chad said…with food still in his mouth.

"Chad…" Kyle warned his son causing everyone to smirk or to try to stifle their laughs as Chad sunk down into his chair when his dad gave him the look that could possibly put him ten feet under.

_**//No more wakin' up at six a.m.**_

'_**Cause now our time is all our own**_

_**Enough already, we're waiting**_

_**Come on, let's go out of control//**_

"Oh my lanta! Everything was _so_ good," Sharpay said as she and Gabriella walked up to their rooms with looped arms, their boyfriends and everyone else behind them talking away happily.

"I know!" Gabriella replied with a giggle.

"Brie-Ella," Sharpay whispered in Gabriella's ear before adding, "Look to your left. Some hotties with perfect bodies and beach eyes huh?"

"Yeah! But, Shar-Bear we have boyfriends," Gabriella whispered back as she snuck a glance at the two guys leaning on the lobby desk in the lobby as they walked buy.

"Correction, you have a fiancé and I have a boyfriend," Sharpay whispered back before they both giggled.

"What are you two whispering about up there?" Chad asked them as he ate another plate of Vanilla Bean Cheesecake from the whole Cheesecake pan that he insisted he had to buy to eat because it was so good.

"Nothing, just go on about eating your pie!" They replied with smiles and then giggles because of Chad having pie all over his face.

_**//All right, everybody, yeah**_

_**Come on, school pride, let's show it**_

_**The champions, we know it**_

_**Wildcats are the best, red, white and gold//**_

"Alright. Well, just remember that we're meeting in _our room_ at _nine_ tomorrow morning," Vance reminded everybody before the split up.

"Got it," some replied as some nodded or did both before they all went their separate ways, but not before everyone said good night to their parents and or siblings and everyone else.

_**//When it's time to win, we do it**_

_**We're number one, we proved it**_

_**Let's live it up, party down**_

_**That's what summer's all about//**_

"Today was _so_ much fun," Gabriella stated as she and Troy entered their room and turned on the lights.

"Even the plane ride and then the hour drive to here?" Troy wondered.

"Yeah. The plane ride was okay and fun, _but_ the drive here was funnier especially when we got to take separate HUMMER limos and we got to watch Chad and Sharpay fight the whole way," Gabriella replied.

"It was defiantly funny with those two in the limo. Especially when Sharpay a high heel out of her tote and threatened him with it. By the way, why does she have a high heel in her tote?"

"Don't ask," Gabriella replied with a giggle.

_**//What time is it?**_

_**Summertime is finally here**_

_**Let's celebrate!**_

_**We wanna hear you loud and clear now!//**_

"Alright, I won't ask," Troy said as he pulled his polo over his head and through it into a plastic bag that was going to contain all of this dirty cloths by the time the trip was over.

"Believe me you don't," Gabriella replied with a giggle.

Troy smiled and followed Gabriella into the bathroom after she changed into a pair of his boxers and his old basketball jersey so, they cold brush their teeth and so, she could wash her face and brush her hair.

_**//School's out!**_

_**We can sleep as lat as we want to**_

_**It's party time**_

_**Now we can do whatever we wanna do//**_

And as Gabriella and Troy cuddled up together in their bed, they said their 'I love yous' and their 'good nights' before falling asleep, but they both thought one thing before they completely slipped off into dreamland:

_**It's finally going to be the summer I always wanted….**_

_**//What time is it? It's summertime**_

_**We're lovin' it, come on and say, okay now**_

_**What time is it? It's party time**_

_**Let's go and have the time of our lives, let's go//**_

**TBC….**

**

* * *

Well, there you all go! I hope you enjoyed it! Please do tell me what you think and as you can see I'm trying to become a better writer, key word TRYING. I love you all SO much. I also hope this is a big success like the other one, but then again that is highly unlikely. Anyway, anywho I hope you guys did enjoy it! I love you Cloe, Maria! Toodles. **

**XOXO,**

**Jessica**

**P.S.**** If anyone wants to email me it's on my profile, but I'll put it on here also. It's… firebutterfly 2012 yahoo dot (.) com. **

**Trivia: **Without looking back at the trailer or at HSM3 (my version), tell me where each Wildcat is going to college in the fall of 2009?

**Vacation spots. Deep thoughts. Day in bright. Party at night. No sleeping. Pool leaping. Hot guys. Butterflies. Sexy tan line. It's SUMMERTIME!**


	4. Fun at Soak City!

**Chapter started: June 10, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: June 16, 2009.  
**

**Trivia Answers:**Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy- UCLA, Jason and Kelsi- NYU, Martha and Ryan-Julliard.

**Trivia Winner(s): **ALL OF YOU!

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the second chapter to the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please remember to tell me what you think. Toodles!

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love, & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 2: Fun at Soak City!-**

**(June 16 2009.)**

**(Troyella's Hotel Room- 10AM.)**

After going to the meeting in the older Evans' room, Troy and Gabriella returned to their room for breakfast. And then after breakfast, they decided to take turns getting into the shower and getting ready to have fun at Soak City which was a waterpark located next to Cedar Point and is owned by the Cedar Fair Entertainment Co..

"Babe, you okay?" Gabriella asked Troy as she walked out of the bathroom thirty minutes later.

"Huh?" Troy asked snapping out of admiring Gabriella standing in front of him dressed in a bikini, a FOX star striped reversible halter top bikini; to be exact and a pair of white FOX flip flops with a black and red striped towel over her right shoulder and black framed Chanel sunglasses over her eyes.

"I asked if you are okay?" Gabriella replied with a inward smirk as she admired him dressed in a white wife beater, white and blue plaid board shorts, and black adidas men's slides with Aviators over his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Troy replied quickly, a little to quickly.

"Okay….well, are you ready to go?" Gabriella asked him as she stuffed two towels, their wallets, their iPhones, two pairs of goggles, waterproof digital cameras, and a room card into her PINK by Victoria's Secret beach tote.

"Yep. Let's rock and roll," Troy replied before lacing his fingers with her and guiding her out of their room and down to the lobby where they would meet the others.

* * *

**(Soak City)**

"So which ride first?" Kelsi asked the huge group she was with.

"Well, first we need to go put our stuff at out private Cabanas so that way we don't have to carry all of our things everywhere," Derby informed Kelsi and the group.

"Alright, so lead the way, sweetheart," Vance told his wife with a smile.

Derby smiled and lead the group towards the Breakers Bay wave pool where they found four cabanas that had signs in front of them that read 'Reserved for Wildcats Group'.

"Alright, us, the Baylors, and the Coxes will be in cabana one while in cabana two their will be the Boltons and the Montezes. In cabana three the Danforths and the McKessies will be in there while in the last cabana, number four, the Nielsens and the Crosses will be in it." Derby said and together everyone headed towards their assigned cabanas.

"These are so seriously spacious cabanas," Cristy said as she set her stuff by Brett's in cabana two.

"They are," Inez agreed as she grabbed a white padded chaise sun lounger in between Cristy and Gabriella.

And they were right the cabanas were spaciously huge and cozy which was a plus. Each cabana as far as they all could tell had areas to store their personal belongings, a place to eat, a place to relax, a refrigerator, lounge chairs, inner tubes, a table with umbrella, and a television.

Gabriella smiled and 'reserved' one sun lounger for her and Troy to share as Lucille and Jack would be to the left of them, and her parents on the right of them (that is if Inez decided to share the sun lounger with her husband).

After everyone was settled into their cabanas and grabbed the stuff they needed to take with them when they went on the water rides such as: towels, goggles, sunscreen, tanning lotion, Soft Lips SPF 20 lip protection/sunscreen, etc.; they all decided that the teens (including Jasmine) would get first picks of the rides and then the adults (including Cristy, Brett, Monica, Quincy "Q" James McCall) would follow after.

"So where to first kids?" Jack asked them once they took five minutes looking at the map to decide.

"Since they let me choose, I want to go on the Renegade River," Jasmine all decked out in her cute little black and neon green bikini told everyone.

Together they all headed towards the ride where they each pick up tubes that could either fit three or four people and seeing as the tubes did so, they decided to go on the ride in families which meant that each family got a tube to ride in on the ride.

"I call middle," Gabriella told her parents as they got into their tube after they waved the Evans family off who were already in front of them by five inches.

Inez and Greg just laughed at their daughter as they sat down, Greg on Gabriella's right and Inez on Gabriella's left.

"Smile!" Lucille said to the family as she held up her waterproof digital camera and took a couple pictures of the happy Montez family as did Troy.

"See you at the end of the ride Wildcat!" Gabriella said excitingly as she blew a kiss and waved goodbye to her fiance who just smiled.

Soon later when the Boltons were ten inches behind the Montezes, Troy laughed as he heard Gabriella exclaim a 'daddy' before she screamed.

"What are you laughing at son?" Jack asked his son.

"Listen," Troy told his parents and together they all listened and then laughed at how they heard squeals coming from way in front of them.

Soon though their laughs turned into screams as they got wet by an unsuspected waterfall coming out of nowhere…or so they thought!

------

Soon later, after eating lunch back at the cabanas, and after having fun in the Splash Zone, they all decided to hit the waterslides.

"There's three body slides so, which one first?" Chad asked.

"All of them, just take them one at a time," Taylor said simply before they all split up into three different groups and decided to try out the body slides.

"Oh. My. Lanta! I don't know if I can do this Brie-Ella!" Sharpay told Gabriella when her and the rest of the wildcats reached the top of the first body slide.

"Si Se Puede," Gabriella simply replied.

"What?" Sharpay asked confused as she moved a couple more inches with the rest of the line.

"It's means 'yes, we can'," Troy answered automatically.

"Dude? How'd you know?" Chad asked him.

"My fiancée's part Spanish, her family speaks it, she speaks it when she's down right pissed, and she's my fiancée so, it's practically a dumbass mistake not to learn it," Troy simply replied.

"How come I've never heard you speak it when you get down right pissed?" Chad asked Gabriella as the line moved a little more.

"Because believe me dude, you _don't_ want to get her started," Troy replied with a smirk.

"Si. Crea que el y mi, usted no quiere comenzarme!" Gabriella replied with a mental smirk.

"Huh?" Chad asked.

"She said 'yes, believe him and me, you don't want to get me started'," Troy smirked.

"Why…don't I want to get you started?" Chad asked her.

"Como nunca me paro una vez que estoy en un papel," Gabriella replied simply as the line moved a little more.

"Again I say 'huh'?"

"She said," Troy said with a roll of eyes before he started again, "'because I never stop once I'm on a role'".

"Alright, I give," Chad surrendered causing Troy to chuckle at his best friend.

Troy then turned to wrap his arms around his fiancée's waist as she talked with her bestie who was standing in front of them, "Look, Shar-Bear. If I do this _then_ will you do it?"

"Ouais," Sharpay replied with a bright smile.

"Again with the Spanish?" Chad mumbled.

Taylor who heard him rolled her eyes and told him, "That's French for yep you dummy."

"Well…sorry, if I don't know the difference because I can't be as smart as you," Chad replied.

"Honey, you can't be as smart as me?! Honey, you need to stop thinking that and trying to improve your smartness," Taylor replied with a soft, caring smile.

"I do try! It just doesn't work in my favor," Chad shot back.

"Well, we'll improve on that before our classes at UCLA start now won't we, sweetie?"

"Yes, Tay."

"Now, whose a good boy?" Taylor joked.

"Don't push it babe," Chad warned.

Taylor just giggled and got up on her tippy toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek before she turned to the front of the line and cheered Gabriella on as she got ready to go down the 60-foot body water slide, "You go girl!"

_Here I go_, Gabriella thought before she screamed an 'oh my lanta' and thought in her head as she went down, _if I die I leave everything to Troy, my parents, and Sharpay_.

"How was it baby girl?" Greg asked her daughter once they both emerged from the water at the same time because both went down a slide at the same time and ended up in the water at the same time.

"It was so fun! How was it for you daddy?" Gabriella asked as she swam over to her dad and together they swam backwards while watching her mom and Sharpay scream as they both hit the waters after coming down the body slides they just came down.

"Fun," Greg replied as he smiled at the blonde and the brunette swam towards them.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" the brunette asked her husband and her daughter.

"Sure did," they replied with bright smiles.

"How about you Shar-Bear?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"You _were right _up there! That was _so much_ fun!" Sharpay replied as they all swam to the shallow end and then got up on their feet before walking out of the water area that the slides launched them into after the slide came to an end.

"I told you so," Gabriella giggled and then smiled brightly as she caught a glimpse of her fiancé landing in the water and then reappear swimming towards her.

* * *

Soon later all the fun at Soak City was done so, they all headed back to their hotel where they had a fun dinner followed by dessert and a quick games of Charades before everyone headed to bed because as they say tomorrow is another day.

**TBC….**

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go. I know it sucked totally! And I'm SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in for-ev-er, but my internet has been down, just got it back yesterday. So, to (hopefully) make up for it, I wrote and posted a little HSM oneshot titled "Troyella Make-Up or Break-Up" so, please do read it and tell me what you think. Thanks. And for all of you who have been waiting for a "The Start of Something New" update one should be coming very, very, very, soon, hopefully so, watch out for that. **_

_**So, with that said I leave you with a please review, a please read my oneshot, a please be honest in reviewing, a smile, a hug, a giggle, an I love you Cleo!, and a toodles.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica**_

**Trivia: **Which group does the girl who has the real passion for hip-hop belong to?

A. Brainiacs/nerds

B. Jocks

C. Cheerleaders

D. Skaters

E. None of the above.

F. Don't Know and/or don't care.

_**Bikinis, picnics, towels, soaking up the sun, oceans, beaches, just having fu, hanging with friends and or family, out after dark, summer '09 is where the party starts!**_


	5. Daddy's Day!

**Chapter started: June 16, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: June 17, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **A. Brainiacs/nerds

**Trivia Winner/s: **girlpower8900, froggieluver2280, Jeanette Barbie, Kro22, PrincessCherokee01, and Zanessa is tru love.

**Author's Note: **Well, I decided to start typing this story early because I've had this idea in my head for a good while so, I decided why not this'll be the next chapter to the story and if you don't like it then I'm really truly sorry, but as the author I do have rights to write this however I want. Toodles!

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 3: Daddy's Day-**

**(June 21, 2009.)**

_The greatest gift I ever had_

_Came from God; I call him Dad!_

_~Author Unknown_

--------

**(Troyella's room- 9AM)**

"And why did I wake up without you this morning?" Troy lazily asked Gabriella as she walked back into their hotel room.

"Sorry, I thought I told you that I was having breakfast with my family before Brett, my dad, and I go away for the day to celebrate Father's Day?" Gabriella said as she threw her zip up hoodie she was wearing in the suitcase that now contained her dirty laundry.

"Nope, don't ring a…bell," Troy replied as he watched as the beautiful girl took off her cami right there and then and walked over to the closet and grabbed a bikini, shorts, and a zip up hoodie along with flip flops and a bag.

"Okay," Gabriella replied with a smile before she pecked him on the lips.

"Mm," Troy said as he pulled her to lay on top of him on the bed so, he could deepen the kiss while his hands, with minds of their own, explored her curves.

"Mm, as much as I love this and would love to continue this I really can't because I'm leaving in like ten minutes," Gabriella said as she kissed him one last time and then pulled away.

Troy just groaned and folded his arms over his eyes.

"I'm sorry babe, but you know how important it is for me to spend today with my daddy and Brett," Gabriella told him as she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss his right shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry baby it's just…" Troy started as he removed his arms from his eyes so, he could lock their eyes while his hand moved up to her face to caress her cheek.

"I know and I promise soon we will, but right now I need to get ready," Gabriella told him before adding, "And don't you have to get ready to have a day of fun with your dad and the boys?"

"Uh, don't remind me," Troy replied.

"Why? Don't you like spending time with your dad…and your friends…along with their dads?" Gabriella asked as she caressed his cheek with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I actually love spending time with my dad when he's not holding that whole U of A thing over my head so, it's always making me have guilty feelings about it…and I don't want to spend today with Chad and his dumb and sarcastic comments!"

"Troy! Chad is your best friend how dare you say something like that! You've been friends with him since preschool!"

"And remind me again why I picked him?" Troy said half serious and half jokingly.

"Don't ask me that because I defiantly wouldn't know, I didn't live in New Mexico then, remember?," Gabriella sweetly reminded him.

"I know, but it kinda seems like you've been…"

"Been in New Mexico forever and have been friends with the wildcats and your girlfriend turned fiancee forever. Like I was never the new girl, the freaky math girl," Gabriella interrupted with a soft knowing smile.

"Yeah. I love you freaky math girl," Troy replied softly.

"I love you too, freaky callback boy," Gabriella replied with a giggle as she kissed him before she jumped up and went into the bathroom to change into her bikini, shorts, zip up hoodie, and flip flops.

"Now, I must tell you that I've never seen that bikini before," Troy stated as Gabriella walked out of the bathroom five minutes later dressed in a Hurley king road reversible halter bikini top with most likely the bottoms underneath her denim shorts.

"That's because it's new, Cristy bought it for me," Gabriella replied as she put her daily necessities into her Victoria's Secret PINK beach tote along with a towel.

"Well, it's a perfect fit," Troy told her.

"It is and try to control checking me out next time," Gabriella replied smartly as she slipped on a pair of Chanel black framed sunglasses over her eyes.

"Now Brie, you know I can't stop ever checking you out and can you blame me I have a hot fiancee who will hopefully tie the knot with me soon, as in really, really soon," Troy hinted.

Gabriella just smiled and nodded as she took off her jewelry including the T necklace and the engagement ring so, it didn't get worried in the water like it almost did when she almost forgot to take them off when they went to Soak City. "Keep them safe for me? And please _don't_ let another girl steal your heart while I'm gone?"

"_Never_ baby, you know that,'' Troy replied as he stood from the bed and walked over to her just dressed in boxers and wrapped his arms around her tanned and toned petite waist.

"_I know_, it's just my fears getting to me _again_," Gabriella told him as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know baby, but just _remember that I love you and only you_,'' he reminded her as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**(Derby's and Vance's Hotel Room) **

"So where did Gabriella and Brett take Greg at?" Cristy asked Inez as she, Quincy, and the moms all sat around Derby's and Vance's hotel room talking and hanging out while the others were away with their dads.

"They took him to the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo. They all love animals so, they thought it would be a fun thing to do," Inez answered before she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Cool," Cristy replied before she asked the other moms, "Where did your kids go with their dads, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, Jack and Troy are playing basketball with the boys and their dads," Lucille replied with a soft smile.

"Except for Ryan who along with Sharpay took their dad to the PlayhouseSquare to see the performance of Falstaff which is pure opera which is pure Shakespearean. And then to the Cleveland Museum of Art," Derby replied kindly.

"Monica and Taylor took their dad to the Great Lakes Science Center and to explore the West Side Market," June replied.

"Kelsi and Jasmine took their dad to the Cleveland Museum of Natural History and then to see the USS Cod, a World War II submarine," Miranda replied.

"And Martha took her dad to Progressive Field, home of the Cleveland Indians so, they could get a tour of an actual Major League Baseball Field. Then after that, she's going to finish the day off with taking him to see Oldenburg and van Bruggen's Free Stamp which is located in Willard Park to the east of City Hall," Lynn finished off.

"So, all the girls along with Brett and Ryan took their dads to Cleveland while the other boys and dad's stayed here to play basketball all day. Wow, that must seem like a good Father's Day to spend all day playing basketball," Quincy replied.

"Oh shush! You know you would be out their two," June told her oldest daughter's boyfriend who just smiled guilty because she was right.

"Seriously, though all day playing basketball doesn't that kinda seem like a boring Father's Day I mean I love basketball and all, but I wouldn't do that for my dad as much as he loves it too," Cristy asked.

"Oh no, you see sweetie with those males this is _the best _Father's Day _ever_," Lucille replied.

"Okay, I see that now," Cristy remembered before she excused herself so, she could go call her dad.

* * *

**(6PM)**

"Have fun?" Lucille asked the sweaty and stinky males that were playing basketball as they all entered Derby's and Vance's room.

"Yep!" the males chorused together as they walked over to the mini fridge and all grabbed a bottle of water or Gatorade or a pop.

"So, Brie back yet?" Troy asked Inez as he sat between them and after he kissed them each on the cheek.

"They should be here in the next ten minutes because at seven we have dinner reservations Olive Garden," Inez replied.

"Oh cool. So, momma I'm taking dad to Pizza Hunt for dinner want to come?" Troy asked him mom.

"Sure, I will baby," Lucille replied with a soft smile before she left to go get ready and soon everyone else followed.

* * *

**(Troyella's Hotel Room- 6:10 PM)**

"Hola Wildcat!" Gabriella greeted her fiancee as she walked into their room…dripping wet?

"Hola Brie. And may I ask what happened to you because I'm pretty sure when you left here you were dry," Troy replied with a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Haha. Well, for you information my dad decided to have a little fun with Brett and I and pushed us into the pool as were heading to the elevator," Gabriella replied with a slight glare.

Troy chuckled and decided that he would be the Romeo that he was and went to start her shower for her. And as he thought of starting a luke warm shower for her, a thought came to his mind about joining her, now that was defiantly a brilliant idea.

------

"Now that was some shower," Troy replied as he got out and wrapped a big brown fluffy towel around his waist before he took the other one and wrapped it around Gabriella's body before he lifted her up in his arms so, her arms were around his neck and her legs were around his torso.

"I've always wanted to do that," Gabriella informed him followed by a giggle as he sat her down on the counter and began running a brush through her hair.

"Me too," Troy replied with a chuckle before he left the bathroom after he finished her hair and gave her a kiss with an 'I love you'.

Thirty minutes later, Troy sat on the bed admiring his fiancee who did a twirl in front of him to ask if she looked okay, but to him, like always, she looked more than okay she looked downright b-e-a-utiful.

She was dressed in a black strapless sweetheart neckline party dress with a sashed tie around the back, a zigzag print throughout the dress the fell to her knees. Her cascading waves were piled up on top of her head exactly like the way she wore it when they sang _Everyday_ at Lava Springs between Junior and Senior Year. Her make-up was in beautiful smokey shades with bright red lipstick on her lips, a black beaded necklace around her neck, no earrings or bracelets, and the only ring was the engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"You look beautiful as always," Troy said as his nose caught a whiff of her Pink Ice perfume that was from rue21.

"Why thank you and I guess I should get going. I'll see you later handsome?" Gabriella said as she grabbed a black satin wrap and a black clutch.

"Of course. I love you," Troy replied as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Gabriella replied as she lightly kissed his lips before she left the room.

* * *

**(Olive Garden-7:30PM)**

It was halfway through dinner when Gabriella stood and clinked her glass to get her parents', Brett's, and Cristy's attention, "Thank you. First, I would like to say that I hope you had fun daddy today. I would also like to add when you push me in the pool next time please warn me so, I can run."

Brett, Greg, Inez, and Cristy all laughed at Gabriella's comment and kept smiling as she continued, "And third, I wrote you a little poem for you and it's called 'Dear Daddy', I hope you like it. Dear Daddy, I wake up in the morning and I know there's nothing to hide. I can always be myself with my daddy by my side. Oh daddy, how I wish that I could be like you, not a fear in sight and always knowing what to do. Without you I'd be lost, I'd wonder around in fright, but whenever I am with you, to me it seams so, bright. I know you'd never leave me, never let me wonder astray and though sometimes you may get angry, I know you love me either way. I do my best to be good because I never want you to leave. I mean it daddy, you're like my best friend. Yeah, you better believe it! I hope you remember this and whenever you feel blue just remember about all the people that really care for you. With you always standing next to me, I know not to be afraid. Thanks daddy, I love you _so_ much."

By the end of the poem, Greg had tears in his eyes so, when he got up and went around to hug Gabriella he pulled her into his arms and together they comforted each other with their daddy and baby girl love….

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, Happy Father's Day to all the dad's out there and to the males who aren't yet because you never know when that special angel will appear in your life. And remember to show your dad love, I know I will. So, please do that and remember to review, I love you all and for those of you reading "America's First Family'' I should be updating it very, very soon, I hope. And the same thing could be said about me updating "The Start of Something New". Toodles.**_

**Trivia:** There is none, sorry!

_**They say that from the instant he lays eyes on her, a father adores his daughter. Whoever she grows up to be, she is always to him that little girl in pigtails. She makes him feel like Christmas. In exchange, he makes a secret promise not to see the awkwardness of her teenage years, the mistakes she makes or the secrets she keeps. **_


	6. The Kalahari Resort

**Chapter started: June 18, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: June 18, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer:**There is none because there was no trivia.

**Trivia Winner/s:**So, that makes you all winners! Yay you guys!

**Author's Note:**Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you all liked the other one and didn't think I was mean with the last author's note before you began reading the last chapter, I really didn't mean it that way. Well, here's a new chapter. I love ya Cloe!

Toodles!

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love, & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 4: Kalahari Resort-**

**(June 2009.)**

**(Troyella's Hotel Room)**

"Hey! I recognize that bikini," Troy stated as Gabriella walked out of the their bathroom dressed in a white charm-ring string bikini that had gold-toned charms of two seashells and one starfish and the matching pair of white charm-ring string bikini bottoms, both from Old Navy.

"You should. You bought it for me at ON and you also bought this, this, and this," Gabriella said as she held up a black metallic-gauze swim cover-up before slipping it over her head, a pair of black new metallic flip-flops before she put them on her feet, and a pair of gold women's rimless aviator sunglasses before she put them on her eyes, all from Troy who bought them at Old Navy when he took her shopping.

"That I did," Troy answered before repeating her actions, "And you bought all of these."

"That I did," Gabriella replied, repeating Troy's words as he pointed to his black ON polo, a pair of black and white plaid ON boardshorts, a pair of men's rimless aviators from ON, and a pair of adidas men's slides.

"So, you got everything in your tote?" Troy asked before he picked up her white Juicy Couture beach tote.

"Yep, I double checked and made sure that we had our towels, goggles, a change of cloths, and all of that other stuff along with our wallets," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"And why did you say our wallets? You know you don't have to bring yours because I buy you everything and anything you want when your with me," Troy said.

"I know, I know, it's for emergencies. I still don't like you buying things for me when I'm with you because if you keep at it you're going to go broke," Gabriella replied.

"Nah, you don't go Sharpay crazy so, I don't have nothing to worry about," Troy replied with a smile as he laced his hand with hers and led her out of their room, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh, believe me when we get to L.A. you won't want to buy me everything and anything I want," Gabriella informed him.

"And why not? What would make me rethink buying you things?" Troy asked her.

"Because _then_ I turn into Sharpay crazy, _times fourteen_," Gabriella replied with a smirk before she skipped off and over to her mom, dad, and brother as they reached the lobby.

"Oh God!" Troy mumbled before he seriously began rethinking it, even though he knew he won't change his mind.

* * *

**(Kalahari Resort)**

"This place is _so_ cool," Gabriella said as her family, Cristy, and the Boltons put their things in their indoor bungalow they rented for the day as did everyone else who were in their bungalows at the moment.

And she was right, it was a cool resort because they had their own indoor waterpark with a waterpark too. Plus it had that whole African theme going for it, making it defiantly look like an African safari.

"It totally is," Cristy replied as she slipped out of her denim short shorts to reveal her black string bikini bottoms that had little neon pink hearts all over it before she took off her white cami to reveal her matching string bikini top.

"I know! And I love your bikini," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Thanks I love yous too! Where'd you get it?"

"I got it at Old Navy…or should I say Troy got it, along with the rest of this outfit, from Old Navy because he wouldn't let me pay or carry my own bags, sometimes I think he thinks I'm helpless," Gabriella replied.

"No helpless. You're just a beautiful, amazing, loved goddess who I love to buy anything and everything for," Troy butted in as he walked over, wrapped an arm around her tanned and toned petite waist before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Aw, you guys are _so_…. what's the word I'm looking for?" Cristy asked no one in particular.

"Cute?" Inez asked.

"Adorable?" Lucille replied.

"Sickeningly sweet?" Brett asked before he got whacked on the head by his mom and girlfriend.

"Breathtakingly cute and downright amazing for each other," Sharpay stated, not asked, because to her and to everyone or anyone everywhere and anywhere it was the downright truth because you could defiantly see it.

"Thanks, Sharpay! That's defiantly what I was looking for," Cristy replied.

"Aw. Well, thank you all of you, _except _Brett," Gabriella replied to all of them.

"Hey! I said you guys were sweet!" Brett exclaimed with a pout.

"With sickeningly in front of it there babe," Cristy replied to her pouting boyfriend.

"Alright, alright. I give," Brett said causing everyone to laugh.

"FlowRiders!" The males exclaimed together with "hearts" in their eyes as they looked at the ride.

Sighing and with little trill about going on it, they headed over with the males and got in line with Troy and Gabriella leading the their group, well Troy technically leaning it because he was in the front of all of them with his hands/arms behind him holding onto Gabriella's hands so, she didn't try to escape from riding this ride.

"Alright young man, you're up! So, do you got what it takes?" The Gatekeeper, Stan, asked Troy as he grabbed the Flowboard.

"I sure do," Troy replied confidently before he positioned his front from on the Flowboard at approximately sixteen inches from the front of the board and the his back foot approximately four inches from the tail of the board, placing his weight primarily on his back foot.

"Whoa! You're good kid!" Stan told Troy who smiled as he rode the five foot wave like a pro.

"He should be, he's skateboarded all his life…well, when he wasn't playing basketball or sucking face with Gabster," Chad replied before he got whacked on the back of the head by Brett, Greg, Taylor, Sharpay, and his mom for talking about Gabriella that way.

"Well, he's good and I take it your…um, Gabster?" Stan asked.

Gabriella giggled at the look he gave when he said her name was Gabster before she held out her hand and replied, "Hi, I'm Gabriella, Chad just likes to call me Gabster."

"Well, very nice to meet you young lady. So, is that your boy there?" Stan asked her as he admired her body without her knowing.

"Yeah, he's mine," Gabriella replied as she watched Troy ride it like a pro before he finally reached the bottom.

"That was awesome!" Troy exclaimed as he handed Gabriella the Flowboard and kissed her lips lightly before he glared at Stan for checking her out.

"Sorry," Stan mumbled back to Troy, before he asked, "So, Gabriella are you going to be Bodyboarding or doing what your boy did and go Flowboarding?"

"I think I'm not going to do this ride," Gabriella replied.

"Ah, come on Brie! Where's that daredevil I know is in you?" Troy asked her as he pulled her back lightly by her hand.

"Sleeping still," Gabriella replied.

"Then wake it up because you're doing this because if I can do this then you can do this," Troy replied and when he saw that Gabriella wouldn't give in he used his special "weapon", the famous Bolton puppy dog look.

"Oh God! Fine, but after I go Sharpay has to go," Gabriella stated.

Before Sharpay could answer, Troy shot her a pleading look before Sharpay sighed and answered, "You got it!"

"Oh thanks Shar-Bear!" Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"Welcome, Hun!" Sharpay replied.

"So, what'll it be Gabriella?" Stan asked her.

"I'll…bodyboard," Gabriella replied before she turned to Troy as he was about to open his mouth and object she said, "I know you taught me how to skateboard, but you know I only do that when you're right there with me so, if you want me to go, you have to let me do this my way, Bodyboarding. Deal?"

"Deal," Troy replied before he kissed her and said, "You got this baby! I know you do!"

Everyone got their cameras ready and began either taking pictures or making videos as Gabriella lied down on her stomach on the bodyboard so, she was head first with her hips along were along the rear edge of the board and her legs were extended straight behind her. They all cheered too as she grabbed the forward rails of the board and began to ride the five-foot wave like a pro.

Soon later, everyone from their group rode the ride and the only ones who wiped out were Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, some of the moms, Cristy, Chad, and Jason.

"Wait before we go I want a picture of the wipe out group and the pro group," Gabriella exclaimed so, together everyone took pictures of each group and then took one together in front of the ride before Troy and Gabriella then Sharpay and Gabriella took one before they headed to the next ride which Jasmine chose which was the Victoria Falls.

"Alright so, it's only five in a tube so, who wants to go with who?" Greg asked.

"We call Gabriella," Martha, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor yelled each grabbing onto Gabriella and pulling her away from Troy who, glared at them before sighing and deciding to ride with the boys.

"Alright so, we've got those girls in one tube, the boys in another, the siblings in one, the moms in one, and us dads in one so, I take it now that that's settled it's time to get in line so, let's go!" Greg said.

Soon later, Gabriella's tube was sailing down the yellow covered dark tube as the girls squealed in happiness, yelled if they got surprised by a dip or drop or curve, and took pictures before they landed in the pool of water that was at the end of the slide.

"Oh. My. Lanta! That was _so_ much fun! I love you girls!" Sharpay said as she wiped water from her eyes before they took pictures and then put their tube away.

"We love you too!" The other four girls replied.

"Look here come our dads!" Taylor asked and immediately each girl got their waterproof digital cameras out and took pictures of them landing in the water.

"Have fun daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad after he emerged from the water with the rest of the dads.

"Yeah, how was your ride down here?" Greg asked his daughter as he kissed her temple before he put the tube away.

"It was awesome. Us girls had fun and took some pretty crazy pictures, but then again what's to expect of us when we're together," Gabriella replied.

After taking more pictures after the ride they just went on, they headed to the next ride which was the Zip Coaster.

"Alright so, since Kelsi is riding with Jason, seeing as we're doing couples, let them go first so, Kelsi can get back in time to ride with her sister," Jack stated and everyone let Jason and Kelsi in front of them with Jasmine in the back so, when Kelsi was done she would join her little sister on the ride.

"Brie, I want you to go up front, okay?" Troy asked as it was their turn to go on the Zip Coaster.

"Alright," Gabriella replied knowing that he was doing it so, he could keep an eye on her incase she got hurt.

So, together they got in the orange and black tube with Troy in the back and Gabriella in the front, and soon after waving their group goodbye, their tube began a speedy climb up the lift. Once the lift was done their 20 mile per hour and weightlessness ride began. The propelled through 500 incredible feet and 30 gripping seconds of free falls dips, and high-banking turns, all the while on the open flumes and enclosed turns geysers blasted throughout it for added excitement.

"That was awesome!" Troy and Gabriella stated together and giving each other a high five once they were done and off the ride, but not before taking a quick picture.

"So while we're waiting for the rest of our group, do you want to head over to the Tanzanian Twister and wait for the rest of the group?" Troy asked her.

"Sure and maybe along the way see we get a little lost because we're making out?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"God! I love the way you think," Troy mumbled before he drug a giggling Gabriella away.

"Um, guys?" Chad asked as they all stood in line for Tanzanian Twister.

"Yeah?" Zeke answered as their group members turned to look at them.

"Where's Troy and Gabster at?"

"You know what, for once son that is a good question. Where _are_ Troy and Gabriella at?" Kyle asked.

"Don't ask me," Taylor replied.

"Or me!" Sharpay replied a little too quickly.

"Sharpay, do you know where they are?" Inez asked with a worried tone in her voice incase something happened to her baby.

"Yeah." Sharpay said with a sigh before she pointed over at a couple who were having fun on the Lazy River, tipping each others tubes over, laughing, cuddling, dunking each other, splashing each other, and just having fun together like they were the only two in the world and two them they were because they cared for each other more than anything and that, in _their_ books, what _love_ was.

So, they all just decided to leave the couple alone and go on about their business until they were done with that ride that was and they dragged Troy and Gabriella around with them for the rest of the day, having fun.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it! Okay, so, I have some IMPORTANT NEWS: for all of you reading this story and "The Start of Something New" I'm switching back and forth for writing chapter for them okay, unless a spark hits me and then I might do two for one and then one for the other, but right now that's how it's looking (switching back and forth, from chapter to chapter, with these two stories) all in hopes of making you all (and myself) happy. I love you Cloe! XOXO.**_

_**Toodles. **_

**Trivia: **When the Cheetah Girls went on tour, who out of the main five stars of HSM, opened up for them?

A. Zac Efron

B. Vanessa Hudgens

C. Monique Coleman

D. Lucas Grabeel

E. Ashley Tisdale

F. Corbin Bleu

"**Ask not what fun does for you. Ask rather what you do for fun."**


	7. Mr Daredevil & Mrs Daredevil

**Chapter Started: June 25, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: June 28, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **B. Vanessa Hudgens

**Trivia Winner(s): **tessabay1, Bell Wing, zanessa is tru love, Jeanette, mellanie86, and Kro22.

**DEDICATION: **To all of you who have reviewed and gave me 48 reviews and I've only wrote and updated this story with four, now five, chapters! So, thank you all _so_, much! I'm going to truly cry!

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm sitting here watching the 2009 NBA Draft and it's getting pretty interesting, but what I really wanna see is who all the Lakers are going to pick to help stack their team even more this year. I love you Lakers, you rock! And for those of you who don't know Michael Jackson died today, June 25, 2009, at 12:30 PM, due to a heart attack. So, Rest In Peace Michael Jackson! Alright so, here's a new chapter, enjoy!

Toodles.

**

* * *

**

**=HSM4: Summer of Love, Friendship & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 5: Mr. Daredevil & Mrs. Daredevil-**

**(June 28, 2009.)**

"Holy shit!" Troy exclaimed as he watched his fiancée walk out of the bathroom dressed in noting but a bikini, a white "Love Kills" string bikini from Ed Hardy, to be exact and her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Holy shit, what?" Gabriella asked with a smirk as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Holy shit you look even more fucking hot then you always do," Troy replied as he started at her slip on a pair of a pair of women's five-pocket monterey wash denim shorts from Crystal Rock by Crystal Audigier before she slipped on a yellow zip up knitted short sleeve "bikini" hoodie from Ed Hardy.

Gabriella just giggled as she slipped on her white women's beachcomber "Tattoo You" sandals from Ed Hardy along with her black pair of "Love Kills Slowly" Ed Hardy sunglasses and her yellow platinum rhinestone "Death or Glory" Ed Hardy Cap.

Troy just smiled at her and picked up the HCO bag that they put all of their stuff in before they walked out of their room, but not before having a passionate kiss and a little groping action.

* * *

**(Cedar Point Amusement Park- Sandusky, Ohio)**

Before they entered the park, they all took group shots (one of the parents, one of the teens, one of all of them, one of the couples, and one of the families) before they all went in, got their tickets, got drinks, and then headed for their first destination, the Challenge Park, which was inside the park.

"Be my seat partner?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear as he had his arms wrapped around her from behind as they stood in line with everyone else to ride the Skyscraper.

Now, they Skyscraper was a towering thrill ride unlike any ride anyone has ever experienced at Cedar Point Peninsula. It featured a giant propeller consisting of two arms that spins guests in a full circle, Skyscraper is one the most thrilling rides in the amusement industry. Four riders, two on each arm, would sit in open cars with their feet dangling, on opposite ends of the propeller while it quickly rotated in a clockwise direction, spinning riders 16 stories into the air at speeds of up to 55 miles per hour. And theirs a twist! At it's high point, riders are _upside_ down _160 feet above_ the ground!

"Oh come on Shar-Bear! You _so_ have to go on! We all do, remember it's a _challenge_ park," Gabriella reminded Sharpay as she and Troy stood in front of them listening to Sharpay begging Zeke not to make her go on or him go on, but Zeke was having none of it.

"But, I'm scared!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Baby girl, nothings going to happen to you. I promise," Vance who was standing behind his daughter and her boyfriend with her mom, told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, you ride with me daddy?" Sharpay asked her dad with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure baby girl," Vance told her before he turned to Zeke and Derby and asked, "You two don't mind riding together due you?"

"Nah, we're good," Zeke replied with a smile as did Derby who nodded her head in a agreement. And so with that Vance and Zeke switched spots in line and cheered as it was time for Gabriella and Troy to go on, the first out of their group.

"Now, you make sure you take care of my baby sister, Troy," Brett warned him.

"Always," Troy replied before he and Gabriella walked in and sat down.

They soon waved goodbye to everyone as they felt the ride starting up and as it did they laced their fingers tightly.

Down below, the onlookers took part in the fun by watching a live streaming video of the four riders screaming in delight at they soared through the air.

"I think Brie-Ella's glad she put her hair up," Sharpay complemented to her dad who laughed, but also agreed as he looked on the screen with everyone else as the camera went up close to each rider to catch their expressions as they hung upside down.

Soon later, the two minute ride was over, and Troy and Gabriella were safely back on concrete with bright smiles on their faces.

"Good luck!" Troy and Gabriella said together as they exited the ride and walked a stand by the Skyscraper where they were going to purchase their memorable video of them on the ride while they watched on the screen for the others.

"Well, Sharpay's screaming bloody murder," Gabriella complemented as they stood waiting for everyone else.

"It's probably only because her hair's getting messed up," Troy replied.

Gabriella just smiled and clapped along with the rest of the onlookers who were congratulating the four riders which were from their group, Zeke, Sharpay, Vance, and Derby; as they got off the ride.

"Alright Shar-Bear!" Gabriella said as she high fived Sharpay who smiled and pulled her hair up into a ponytail before she walked with her parents and Zeke to buy the video also.

Soon later, they all had screamed their heads off, got messy hair, and bought videos along with taking pictures from the Skyscraper before they headed to the next thing, Challenge Racing.

"Which track?" Gabriella asked the group as they looked at the two go-kart speedways, Sprint and the Grand Prix.

Soon later, the ten wildcats laughed as they looped arms and skipped over to the speedway they chose which was the Grand Prix while everyone else went on the other one.

"Alright seeing as you're all tall enough. To prove that you're all sixteen years or over I need some valid identification, please," the person running the track asked.

"Here you go," Gabriella said as she handed him her driver's license.

"Thank you Ms. Montez," the person replied with a bright smile as he quickly looked her up and down, and even when he saw the engagement ring, he still continued to ogle her until Troy gave him a death glare as did the rest of the wildcats; and while this whole thing was going on, Gabriella didn't notice seeing as she was watching other driver drive around the speedway with excitement lighting her chocolate brown eyes. After coughing to "clear" his throat and to get Gabriella's attention, he asked her, "One trip or to consecutive trips?"

"Two consecutive trips please," Gabriella replied sweetly.

"Alright eight dollars please," the guy told her and before Gabriella could even think about reaching into her tote to grab her wallet, Troy already had his hand in Gabriella's tote, pulling his wallet out and handing sixteen dollars over along with his driver's license.

They guy took the money and gave them their driver's licenses back before he let them go grab a go-kart so, their fun could begin.

Soon later after the go-karts and after Chad, Troy, and Gabriella were the first group finished with riding the RipCord, a skycoaster where people could ride along or in groups of two or three as they zoomed down within six feet above the ground below at speeds of up to 65 miles per hour; and were busy taking pictures of themselves and everyone else who were still on the ride.

Gabriella giggled as the three just got done taking a picture of them with Gabriella in the middle smiling as the other two kissed her cheeks.

"That was a cute picture Brie-Ella," Sharpay told Gabriella as she was able to snap a picture of the three before they stopped.

"Thanks. How was it?" Gabriella asked Sharpay with a smile as she stood in between Troy and Chad, Troy with his arm around her waist and Chad with his arms around her shoulders which caused Sharpay to take another picture.

"It was so sweet," Zeke replied for his girlfriend and together they had fun taking pictures while waiting for everyone else to finish up.

And soon later, they were finished with the Challenge Park once they finished the last challenge which was either a 36 or 18 hole golf course where the females, even the ones who knew how to golf, played the can-you-teach-me-how-to card.

------

"How about we do families for this one?" Gabriella suggested as they stood in line for their first rollercoaster of the day, the Raptor.

A few minutes, everyone agreed and got in line with the Montezes in the gate line that would let them sit up front when it was their turn, with the Boltons behind them, followed by the Danforths, McKessies, Evans, Coxes, Baylors, Nielsens, and Crosses.

When it was their turn the males quickly ran the bags over to the cubby holes and stuffed them all in one along with their flip flops, before they all sat back down with their group just as they shoulder harnesses and lap belts were ready to be done.

After hearing the person running the ride, tell them the rules through the speakers they all paid attention well and then cheered as they heard the person say the famous line for the ride, "There goes the floor, you're out the door - enjoy your ride on Raptor!"

And off they went on the exciting inverted roller coaster that altogether turned them upside down a total of six times, and included a 100-foot-tall vertical loop, two inverted corkscrews, a zero-gravity roll and a cobra, which flipped them twice.

They all laughed or screamed (with happiness), with Chad who screamed like a girl (because he was scared) as they went upside down so, they were looking at the sky, not the ground.

And just like that….the two minute and sixteen second ride was over with and they were back at the launch pad where everyone cheered for them as they waited for the shoulder harnesses to be lifted off of them so they could get out.

As they got out they took quick pictures, if they didn't already before and quickly put their flip flops back on and grabbed their stuff before heading to the next ride, Blue Streak, another rollercoaster where they decided to go in couples.

"Excited?" Troy asked Gabriella as he they sat beside each other in the front of the train with Zeke and Sharpay behind them.

"Yep," Gabriella replied excitingly as she laced their fingers and then held their laced hands up once the lap bar started going down once their seatbelts were securely done.

After a worker checked to make sure each rider was secure in both the belt and lap bar, the worker behind the microphone went over the rules before he wished them good luck and pushed the button for the ride to start.

As they traveled slowly up the seventy-eight foot lift hill, Sharpay leaned forwards, poking her head between Troy and Gabriella and told them, "Did you know this is the oldest coaster at Cedar Point? It's celebrating forty-five years of ups and downs!"

Gabriella and Troy just laughed at Sharpay and then took in the view as the train stopped at the top of the lift so everyone could enjoy the hill before the train traveled down the seventy-two foot vertical drop and as the train traveled down the hills, they let out screams of excitement as they threw their hands up in the air like true coaster riders and they did the same as they train then traveled on the last of the ride, which was a fast hilly side before the traditional wooden out-and-back coaster was done with it's one minute and forty-five second long ride.

They all took pictures again before collecting their stuff and heading the to the next ride which was Calypso which was located adjacent to the classic Blue Streak.

"May I have this ride?" Brett asked his little sister causing her to giggle and agree before she kissed Troy's lips and then skipped off with her brother to be the first ones out of their group to ride it with Chad pulling his mom behind him wanting to try to beat them as everyone else and other onlookers laughed at them.

"Seeing as my boyfriend decided to ride with your girlfriend may I ride with you?" Cristy asked Troy who smiled and nodded his approval before they walked towards the ride.

"OH MY LANTA!" Gabriella yelled excitingly as her and her brother were having fun spinning counter-clockwise in the cars on Calypso while the entire turntable structure spun clockwise.

"HI BRIE-ELLA! HI BRETT!" Sharpay yelled as she seen Gabriella and Brett.

"HI!" Brett and Gabriella yelled back as they waved at Sharpay.

"Look, there's mom and dad!" Brett said as he pointed to their parents and everyone else's parents (minus Chad's mom) who weren't on the ride, but were off of it taking pictures.

"HI MOMMY! HI DADDY!" Gabriella yelled as she waved at them while her brother waved hi to them to as they snapped pictures of the two with bright smiles as they waved back.

"Look there's Cristy and Troy," Gabriella said as she pointed to Cristy and Troy who were in line waiting to get on next.

"HI BABE!" Brett yelled at Cristy who paused hers and Troy's conversation and waved back at him.

"HI WILDCAT!" Gabriella shouted at Troy before she squealed and hung on for dear life as it started going faster.

Troy smiled and waved at Gabriella once he saw her face again before continuing his conversation with Cristy, both enjoying getting to know each other.

Soon later, Brett and Gabriella along with Sharpay & Zeke, and Chad & Vanessa all got off, but not before taking pictures and exited the ride before going to join the rest of the parents while everyone else went on.

"I'm going to get another pop, want to come with?" Brett asked his little sister as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure," Gabriella replied before she turned to her parents and said, "We'll be back. We're going over there to get a pop. Do you guys want anything?"

"Nah," Greg replied.

"No thank you and please do stay together you two," Inez told both of her babies as she kissed each of their foreheads.

"We always do," Brett replied before him and his little sister slipped across from Calypso to a pop stand to get some pop.

Soon later, everyone felt like kids again as they rode the Turnpike Cars which had American Muscle replica cars with a seven horsepower engine, and then they headed to Demon Drop.

"By the name and look of it, it sounds scary," Chad said as they stood in line and looked at it.

"Somebody scared?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance," Chad shot back quickly, a little too quickly.

"Yeah okay," Troy replied with a smirk.

"Your one to talk and I wouldn't be laughing either Gabster because the same thing could be said about you," Chad told them before thinking about his answer.

"Um, son they've gone on every ride first even if it looked scary or super heights and if they were afraid of heights or anything like that they sure didn't show it…unlike you," Kyle told his son with a smirk.

"Yeah. They've been Daredevils all morning," Taylor told her boyfriend.

"That's us Mr. and Mrs. Daredevil," Troy said proudly as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and placed a kiss on her forehead.

And before Chad could say anything, Troy and Gabriella moved yet again that they defiantly were daredevils as they got on the ride and sat down with Brett and Cristy next to him as they got in and securely put on the harnesses waiting for the ride to begin.

Chad's eyes went big as he watched the car holding his best friend move horizontally to the base of the 131-foot-tall tower and then as the car started ascending to the top of the tower in only six seconds.

He watched as their car, once at the top, slowly inched forward into the drop area. His eyes went as big as dear in headlights when after it felt like an eternity and without warning, the car plummeted 60 feet in less than two seconds before entering the pull-out curve where a computerized braking system slowly stopped their car.

"How was it?" Jack asked his son, Gabriella, Brett and Cristy once they got off.

"Awesome," Brett replied.

"Sweet," Troy replied.

"I almost lost my sunglasses, but it was defiantly sweet I think I'm going to do it again before we leave," Gabriella told him with a bright smile after she and Cristy got done taking a picture together.

"I almost lost my sunglasses too! And my hat!" Cristy replied.

"I know me too!"

"Well, when you want to go back on it let me know and I'll go with you because I defiantly want to go that again," Troy told Gabriella as Cristy and Brett nodded in agreement.

Jack and everyone else laughed and waited for their turn in rides while the other four waited for everyone to get done.

-----

"Get 'em wildcat!" Gabriella said with a giggle as she and Troy sat in the next ride, Dodgem, which was a bumper car ride, as did the rest of their group and started having the time of their lives bumping each other with the cars.

"Got 'em!" Troy said and Gabriella high fived him before she took the wheel all of a sudden and made the car go up behind her parents car and hit them from the side.

"Hey!" Inez and Greg said, not expecting it.

"My bad," Gabriella replied before she quickly steered away from them while Troy just worked the peddle, laughing at his fiancée.

"Aw man," Chad said once every car shut down due to all of their time of the ride being done.

Smiling Troy and Gabriella took another picture of them kissing each other in the car, before they got of the car and high fiving each other with bright smiles on their faces because they were the true King and Queen of Bumper Cars because they were the only ones out of the group that didn't get hit by everyone.

"Oh shut up," Chad told them.

"What? We didn't say anything!" Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you were going to," Chad told her.

"True," Troy and Gabriella said together with smirks before singing 'We Are the Champions' causing Chad to glare at them.

"Dude, why'd you have to ride with her! We always ride! And ever since we were eight we've been champs at them, and you had to go blow that by riding with Gabster," Chad told Troy as they all walked towards the next ride.

Troy just laughed and shrugged his shoulder before he stopped and unlaced his fingers with Gabriella.

"Dude, why'd you stop?" Chad asked him causing everyone else to stop and turn around to look at him.

"Gabriella had to make a pit stop," Troy told him and the other males who didn't take notice of their missing females who all ran off to the restroom together.

"Oh!" Chad said, his mouth forming a big 'O'.

"Yep," Troy replied as he took his and Gabriella's Pepsi out of her tote and took a swig of it before putting the lid back on tightly and setting it back in the bag.

--------

"You know what's awesome about today?" Gabriella told Troy once they were in line for their next ride, a roller coaster called Wildcat.

"What?" Troy asked her.

"One, the roller coasters. And two, we get special access because our passes which mean we don't have to stand in those huge lines at the entrance we get to stand at these exits and get in before everyone else," Gabriella told him as they sat down in the second row of the coaster train.

"True," Troy replied and smiled as Zeke and Sharpay sat in front of them and Chad and Taylor in back of them.

"Smile you two," Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella as she turned around with her camera in hand.

Gabriella smiled and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder while he rested his head on hers and they both smiled at the camera.

"Now, that's a cute picture," Sharpay said before she quickly wrapped the camera string, the one used to hold the camera, around her hand and then made sure her hands were tightly on the bar so, her she didn't fall and neither did her camera.

Once their coaster ride was over with, they headed to the next ride, another coaster which was Iron Dragon and went to the exit like they did for every ride thanks to their special access cards.

"Jason, can you ride with me?" Jasmine asked Jason who was holding hands with Kelsi.

"Is that okay with you?" Jason asked Kelsi who nodded her head and let go of Jason's hand.

"Thanks sis," Jasmine told Kelsi before she stood behind Jason ready to ride her first ride with him of the day.

"Ready baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter as they fastened and tightened their shoulder harnesses once they sat down in the front of the train ready to go.

"Defiantly," Gabriella told her dad before she kissed his cheek and as she did she snapped her camera with a smile.

Greg smiled at her and made sure his daughter's camera and his & his wife's camera strings were wrapped seceruly around his wrist so they didn't fall off as they ride began.

"Wee!" Gabriella said causing Greg to chuckle at his daughter as their train started to go slowly up the lift.

Gabriella smiled as she heard Sharpay having fun with her dad who both sat behind her and her dad as their train swung out to the sides as the coaster ride dropped and turned.

"Here we go again," Chad told Troy as their train started going up again for the second time that ride so they were higher as they swung and swayed on turns and drops.

Troy chuckled and told Chad, "Yep, which means the fun isn't over yet."

Chad just laughed at his best friend and just enjoyed having fun with him as the coaster continued.

"Aw man! It's over with!" Jasmine exclaimed as the coaster came to a stop back at the station.

"Yep, it sucks doesn't it?" Jason asked her.

"Yep," Jasmine replied before she hugged Jason and said, "Thanks for riding with me Jason."

"It's no problem. We'll do it again sometime today, okay?" Jason told her.

"You bet," Jasmine told him before she skipped over to her parents.

"Have fun?" Kelsi asked him as she laced her fingers with his.

"Yeah. You?" Jason asked her with a smile.

"Me and dad had fun," Kelsi told him with a smile as they joined the rest of the group for a picture before they headed for another drink stop before heading to the next ride.

"Oh hell no!" Chad said as he stared at the next coaster they were going to conquer which was Mantis.

"Scared?" Troy asked him with a smirk.

"N…no," Chad stuttered.

"Chadster, would it make you feel better if I rode with you?" Gabriella asked him with a soft smile.

"Would you pretty please?" Chad begged while their parents and everyone else looked at them amused by the whole situation.

"Only if Tay-Tay and Troy don't mind riding together," Gabriella told him.

"You guys will be okay riding together right?" Chad asked his girlfriend and best friend.

"Go on ahead you big baby," Taylor told him with a smile as Troy nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you at the end of the ride," Chad said before mumbling, "if if survive."

Gabriella just giggled and grabbed Chad's hand so they could beat everyone out for the seats at the very front.

"Mind if I sit here baby?" Vanessa asked her son seeing as their were four seater trains.

"Go right ahead mom," Chad told his mom and watched as his parents sat down so it went his dad and Gabriella on the outside with him and his mom in the inside.

"Thanks baby. Are you alright?" Vanessa asked him.

"I will be once this is over…and after I conquer this fear," Chad told her.

"Well, don't worry baby. I'm scared too," Vanessa told him with a soft smile as she grabbed his hand.

"You are?" Chad asked her surprised.

"Yeah, but you see I know I'll get through it because of your daddy and God. You just have because I believe I can and I have the strength to do it," Vanessa told her son before the yellow shoulder harnesses came down and they buckled them into the seatbelt.

"Thanks mom," Chad told his mom with a smile.

"No problem baby. Just remember you have Gabriella, me, your father, and most importantly God with you," Vanessa told her son as a worker came to make sure every harness and seatbelt were secured tightly.

"Hello and welcome to Mantis! The Point's only stand-up roller coaster, that'll turn you head over heels four times during it's two-and-a-half minute adventure. At 145 feet tall, Mantis is one of the tallest coasters here at Cedar and was the tallest and fasted stand-up coaster when it opened in 1996. Now, that I've told you all that I would like to ask you to remember the rules and just to have fun. Enjoy and good luck!" The worker behind the microphone told them through the speakers before they slowly started up the 145-foot lift that would lead them into the 137 foot vertical drop.

"Holy mother of God!" Chad said as their train started to go through the 119-foot-tall vertical loop and he soon repeated it with a girly scream as their train turned a heavily banked 360-degree turn.

_**Just remember you have Gabriella, me, your father, and most importantly God with you, **_Chad's mind said remembering his mother's words just seconds before. He looked over to his mom who was smiling and actually conquering her fear because she had her hands off the handles and up in the arm while she screamed for joy.

As they reached the last bit of the ride, the finally which was a figure-eight, Chad found himself having conquered his fears about this ride.

As they exited it Chad thanked Gabriella and his mom for helping him out and also God before he joined the others and waited to see which one he had to conquer next and as they were getting ready to go up to the exit entrance he said, "Oh hell no! Defiantly hell no!"

"Dude what's the matter? Didn't you just conquer your fears?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah for Mantis. Not for Millennium Force, _the_ Millennium Force!" Chad shot back out at him.

"Chad just remember what your mom and I told you," Gabriella told him as she stood by Troy now wanting to ride with him.

"Okay," Chad told her, his mom, and himself before he stood in line.

"I've been waiting to ride this one since for-ev-er!" Gabriella told Troy as they sat in the very front of the train.

"Same here," Troy replied before he said, "You might want to warn the other females to pull their ponytails or buns through their holes in the back of their hats so they don't go flying off?"

"Way ahead of you, Superstar," Sharpay told him as she and Zeke sat in back of them.

"Well, good for you, but what about everyone else?" Troy told her.

"I've already warned them," Sharpay told him as she stuck her tongue out at him and him doing it back causing Zeke and Gabriella to laugh at them.

"Oh behave up there you two!" Lucille told them.

"SURE MOM!" Troy yelled back to his mom.

"SURE MRS. BOLTON!" Sharpay yelled to his mom with a smile.

"Watch your hands, Wildcat," Gabriella told Troy as she noticed the lap bars starting to come down once everyone's seatbelts were buckled.

Troy smiled as a thank you and kissed her cheek just as a worker began to check to make sure the lap bars and seatbelts were secured as the other worker at the microphone began to talk, "Hello and welcome to Cedar Point and to Millennium Force. Consistently voted the "Best Steel Coaster in the World," Millennium Force broke _ten_ world records when it opened in 2000. We here at Cedar would like to you to remember the rules and to have fun. Good luck and enjoy the ride!"

"Did you notice these seats are tiered seating for the better viewing and their also similar to stadium seating?" Troy asked Gabriella as their train traveled up the 310 foot lift.

"No, I didn't until you mentioned it," Gabriella told him with a smile.

"Holy…" Troy said.

"Mother…" Ryan said.

"Of…"Jason said.

"God…" Chad said before him and everyone else screamed with either excitement and or fear as their train began the 80 degree drop down the 300 foot vertical drop.

Soon they were going on 122-degree overbanked turns (extremely banked, but not quite inverted), and through two dark tunnels, before it stopped which made it feel like they didn't even leave for the ride yet because that was an extremely fast 2 minutes and 20 seconds.

"Alright! That has to be _the_ best!" Gabriella exclaimed as they got off the roller coaster, some of them looking sick and others having wobbly feet.

"Defiantly!" Troy agreed.

"Just get walking Mr. and Mrs. Daredevil," Lucille told them before adding, "So I can take some Advil."

"Now, that you mention it Lucy, I need some too," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Yay! A water ride!" Gabriella and Sharpay said together as they jumped up and down.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed as he took off his shirt as did the rest of everyone along with the females taking off their bottoms and then them all taking off their flip flops and putting them in their bags.

Hearing girls whistle at Gabriella and hearing guys whistle at Troy, they walked over to each other and cuddled in each other's arms before passionately kissing before they broke apart with bright smiles that turned into smirks as they got in line at the exit.

"Alright so seeing as theirs 33 of us altogether, we can split it so there's an even amount in each of the three rafts. So, we'll do it like this. In raft number one we'll have my family, the Boltons, Cristy, and the Evans. In raft number two we'll have the Baylors, the Coxes, Quincy, and the McKessies. And in raft number three, we'll have the Danforths, the Nielsens, and the Crosses. Sound okay." Greg asked.

"Somebody can sit over here with us," Kelsi told her mom seeing that her mom's raft seat side was crowded.

"I'll go sit with them," Jasmine said and smiled as her parents told her it was okay.

"You just keep an eye on her," Miranda told Kelsi who smiled and nodded.

"Alright, your turn," the worker told Jack's group and together they all put their stuff in the cubby holes before getting in the circular raft.

"Smile, Brie-Ella, Superstar!" Sharpay said as she put her arm around Gabriella's shoulder and all three of them posed for a picture as Sharpay snapped the shot with her waterproof camera.

"Smile Shar-Bear!" Gabriella said as she held her camera up to take a picture of her and Sharpay who also snapped a picture of them.

Two minutes and thirty seconds later and many splashes, waterfalls, and spraying; Gabriella's tube came to the end of the ride and everyone got out, totally drenched!

They all took pictures and then as the other raft that carried the rest of their group came, they all took pictures together before Gabriella took some with her family, Troy, and Sharpay before they headed to Wave Swinger and Antique Cars.

------

**(5PM)**

"Wow, it's getting late," Gabriella said as it got dark and the whole park was beautifully lit by lights from the sidewalk and on the rides.

"It's late, but still hot," Troy replied.

"Well, then it's a good thing Snake River Falls is a water ride huh?" Gabriella replied with a smile as she placed an open mouthed kiss on his chest, a little above his right nipple.

"True," Troy replied as he tried not to let a moan from the open mouthed kiss escape his lips.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked them as she and Zeke along with Chad and Taylor slide into the front with them while the rest of their group filled up the rest of the boat making where everyone else would have to wait because they all had filled up the boat.

"Hell fucking yeah!" Troy said and then owed as his mom whacked him on the back of the head and warned him about his language. "Sorry momma."

Soon their lap bars came down before the boat took them on a meandering journey until it reached the edge of the first hill. The boat then plummeted down at an amazing fifty-degree angel in 1.3 seconds, creating a 1,600-square-foot wave that soaked all of them completely as well as the onlookers standing on the wooden bridge built directly over the splash landing zone.

"Come on I want to go get splashed by the wave!" Gabriella told Troy as she dragged him along with her while the other females did the same to theirs, Jasmine helping her mom drag her dad.

"Here it comes!" Chad yelled and they all cheered and braced themselves as they got hit by the waved, making them even more drenched then they already were.

After being swung 125' feet in their air as 60 miles per hour on the red, yellow, blue with gold detailed Skyhawk and keeping slanted to the side on the Cedar Creek Mine Ride coaster, and we're ready to conquer their next coaster, which was Maverick.

"You ready Princess?" Brett asked his sister who sat between him and their dad, while their mom sat on the other side of Brett.

"Defiantly!" Gabriella exclaimed before she turned her head and asked the people sitting behind her, "You all ready?"

"Defiantly, Mrs. Daredevil," Troy who was sitting between his parents with Cristy sitting on the outside by his mom, answered with a bright smile.

"How about you Shar-Bear? You all ready?" Gabriella said a little louder so it reached the Evans who were sitting behind the Boltons.

"A-okay here Brie-Ella!" Sharpay answered back.

"Have fun," Kelsi told them as the 12 passenger train out of six trains, took the Montezes, Boltons, and Evans away on their ride.

Gabriella smiled and waved back before she screamed in happiness as they went up the first hill really fast before going down 95-degree first drop.

Two 360-degree corkscrew rolls, eight airtime-filled hills, one 400-foot-long tunnel, 10 banked turns later, Gabriella's train returned back to the load and unload station.

-----

After getting done with Maverick, they went on Mean Streak followed by Gemini, Monster, Paddlewheel Excursions, and Witches' Wheel before they headed to the coaster celebrating its 20th Anniversary, Magnum XL-200.

"Do you know this one has one of the steepest drops in the world?" Gabriella told Sharpay who was sitting beside her.

"Oh," Sharpay said before she turned her head and mumbled, "great."

"Don't worry, Shar-Bear! I'm right here, Troy's directly behind me, and Zeke's directly behind you so, you're defiantly not going anywhere's because these lap bars will keep us safe and so will our guys," Gabriella told Sharpay as their train began the 205 feet lift hill.

"OKAY, BUT UM…WHERE'S THE TRACK?!" Sharpay yelled as they began going down the 60 degree drop.

"IT'S RIGHT UNDERNEATH THE TRAIN! DON'T WORRY, THE TRAINS ON IT!" Gabriella yelled her reply back as they started going up another hill and then back down.

Sharpay just put her trust in her bestie and in the designers of the ride and just enjoyed herself and the special effects that were in each of the three dark tunnels.

"That had to be the fast coaster yet! And funniest!" Sharpay exclaimed as they got out of the train, gathered their stuff, and began to exit the ride area.

"It sure felt like it," Gabriella replied back as she looped her arm with Troy and Sharpay as they walked a little ahead of the group.

------

"Oh! Troy, look it's so pretty! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Gabriella said as they cuddled in a seat on the Giant Wheel which was probably what the rest of the couples were doing.

"Nah, I'm looking at her," Troy told her sweetly as he looked at him.

Gabriella smiled and locked their eyes together before she met him halfway and they shared a passionate kiss….

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go! Now, this took a whole lot of work! I hope you enjoy it! It was tiring some and yet fun to write. So please do enjoy! I love you all, but not as much as Cloe! XOXO.**_

_**Toodles.**_

**Trivia: **What has the U.S. A or the world come to dub or nickname Cedar Point? No looking!

"**And my goal in life is to give the world what I was lucky to receive: the ecstasy of divine union through my music and my dance." --Michael Jackson**

_**MJ, you did just that. The U.S.A and probably the world to are truly lost without the Pop legend. We love you and we miss you. Everyone was ready for your comeback and it's defiantly heartbreaking that you'll never get to have that "MJ Era", but you'll live on through your dance, your music, and most of through "Triller". **_

**Rest In Peace **

**Michael Jackson**

**1958-2009**


	8. God Bless the USA!

**Chapter started: June 30, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: July 4, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **The Roller Coaster Capital of the World!

**Trivia Winner(s): **None!**  
**

**Did You Know: **Cedar Point is also ranked the best amusement park in the world by GT awards. There are rumors of a new flying/wooden coaster in 2010.

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter…hopefully I'll have this up by the Fourth of July which makes this my present to you guys. I love you all! Toodles.

**R.I.P.**

**Fallen Soldiers who fought for our freedom!**

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love, & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 6: God Bless the U.S.A!-**

**(July 4, 2009.)**

**Many have gone on their way**

**I thank the Lord for letting me see another 4th of July day**

**Some take it as a day to eat**

**I think of it as a day of fellowship & retreat**

**Being thankful and kind in so many ways**

**Making the best of my days**

**showing love to all **

**Pick up a man when he or she fall**

**Looking back on those that sacrificed their lives**

**leaving behind memories of husbands, brothers, sisters, daughters, sons & wives**

**Life is not going to be perfect but giving thanks in memories...sure makes it worth it**

**So take time not only on this day**

**Thank the Lord for making a way**

**America is home**

**today**

**in**

**everyway.**

**Live the Dream.**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY**

**BE HAPPY **

**BE SAFE**

**--------------**

**(6AM-Disneyland Hotel, Walt Disney World- Orlando, Florida)**

_**//If tomorrow all the things were gone**_

_**I'd work for all my life**_

_**And I had to start again**_

_**With just my children and my wife//**_

"Wow, aren't we all patriotic today," Greg stated as he watched all ten teens walk up to them defiantly looking patriotic with:

Chad and Zeke dressed in a red and white striped HCO polo, a pair of blue boardshorts, and black and white men's adidas slides.

Jason in a white polo AERO polo with blue and white plaid board shorts, and red flip flops.

Ryan in a red short sleeved shirt, a pair of blue board shorts, and black VANS with a white hat.

Troy in a blue and white striped shirt, a pair of blue and white Hawaiian floral board shorts, and black and white men's adidas slides.

Gabriella dressed in a blue sunset cliffs halter top from HCO, a pair of white denim shredded frayed ripped hip hugging short shorts from AMICLUBWEAR, black graphic surf thong strap platform sandals with a 2 inch heel to them from AMICLUBWEAR, her T necklace with the red ruby, a pair of ruby drop earrings, a ruby bracelet, and (of course) her engagement ring.

Sharpay in her red lace trim V-neck pinched design ribbed tank top from AMICLUBWEAR, the same white short shorts and flip flops as Gabriella, and blue beaded jewelry.

Kelsi in her pipeline blue Aerie pretty padded tank top with lace trimming, bright red denim short shorts, the same black flip flops as Gabriella, and the same white beaded jewelry as Sharpay.

Taylor dressed in her red and white striped Capistrano lace floral appliqué tank from HCO, bright blue denim short shorts, the same flip flops as Gabriella, and the same white jewelry as Sharpay.

And Martha dressed in her white criss-cross back white Dixon lake tank top with rosette appliqué embellishments, bright blue denim short shorts, the same flip flops as Gabriella, and multi-colored (red, white, and blue) beaded jewelry.

"Well, the same thing could be said about you all daddy," Gabriella told her dad noticing that all the parents were wearing either red and white, red, white, blue, or blue and white, or blue and red shirts with jeans and black footwear.

"Alright, you got you me there baby girl," Greg told his daughter with a smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead as she hugged him.

_**//I'd thank my lucky stars**_

_**To be living here today**_

_**'Cause the flag still stands for freedom**_

_**And they can't take that away//**_

-----

"Look it's Goofy!" Chad exclaimed happily like a little kid at a candy store as they entered Goofy's Kitchen for some breakfast.

"Yes, Chad we see," Taylor said, but then soon forgot about it because she laughed along with everyone else as Chad ran towards Goofy followed by Gabriella and Jasmine yelling 'Goofy! We love you!'.

"Umm, that sure was something," Cristy said as she watched the three excitingly hug Goofy who happily obliged before he posed for photos with them and then with them and other kids.

"Girl, if you're going to be having a summer of fun with us here, you better get use to it because Chad's just like a little kid in a candy store and apparently so is Gabriella," Taylor told Cristy causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, um you better go…um, pry him with a crowbar off of Goofy," Cristy told Taylor.

Taylor gave her a confused look before turning around and letting her mouth drop open to see her boyfriend hugging Goofy tightly while Gabriella and Jasmine going to a table that was big enough for all thirty-three of them.

"I'd better go control my son, I'll be back," Vanessa told them before she walked off, her white tote slung over her shoulder, and then stopped in front of Chad and Goofy, took a picture and then put her hands on her hips, got a good hard glare on her face and said, "Chad Nicholas Danforth."

Everyone laughed at the mother and son before going to sit down where they saw Gabriella and Jasmine place their totes before they walked up to the buffet, paid the person their thirty dollars, and began to grab a plate with silverware as they traveled around the massive buffet for food.

_**//And I'm proud to be an American**_

_**Where at least I know I'm free**_

_**And I won't forget the men who died**_

_**Who gave that right to me//**_

"So baby girl how do you think Chinemelu'll do in his first NBA season?" Greg asked her daughter referring to Chinemelu Elonu who the L.A. Lakers drafted to their team from the 2009-2010 NBA Draft Season on June 25th.

"Don't know really haven't watched him play, but if you think he's good then he's good," Gabriella told her dad.

"What makes you say that?" Inez said half-seriously half-jokingly.

"Because daddy can usually see potential when no one else can and he knows a great basketball player when he sees one," Gabriella replied causing her dad to smile brightly at her.

"So Brett how do you think you'll do?" Jack asked Brett who got drafted into the NBA and to the Lakers also.

"I have no idea," Brett replied honestly.

"Brett Andrew, don't say that! You're awesome big brother and don't let anyone tell you different," Gabriella said scolding her brother while everyone around the tabled watched on with soft smiles, actually loving the strong bound Brett and Gabriella seemed to have.

"Same thing about you Ms. 2008-2009 MVP in both basketball and volleyball," Brett told his sister.

"You did?!" Cristy asked shocked and watched as Gabriella nodded her head and then giggled as Cristy glared at Brett and then whacked him in the back of the head and in the stomach.

"OW! Cristy, what was that for?!" Brett asked him.

"You're an ass, that's what it was for," Cristy replied back with an ice cold glare.

"How?!" Brett asked shocked and utterly confused.

"Because you never ever told me that your sister, the girl I think of and love as my sister, got one of the highest honor in any sports career," Cristy replied as everyone watched on amused, never having seen something like this before.

"That's why I'm an ass?" Brett asked.

"Duh. God, you're such an ass! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because…I thought I already did," Brett replied honestly.

"No you didn't and that's another reason why you're an ass and that's another reason for this," Cristy replied.

"This, what?" Brett asked confused or as the others (minus Chad) thought of it as pulling a Chad move, the wrong move.

"This," she told him with a smirk as she whacked him in the stomach and on the back of the head harder this time.

"Ow! Woman, would you stop!? It's to early in the morning to do that!"

"Don't you woman me, you ass!" Cristy hissed before whacking him in the same spots again, twice as harder than the last time and just stronger every time.

"Will you stop hitting me?!"

"No, not until you've learned your lesson," Cristy told him as she kept whacking him in the same two spots.

"I learned my lesson! I learned my lesson! So you can stop! I don't want bruises," Brett told her.

"Well, too damn bad," she told him as she whacked him in both placed again.

And while this whole thing was going on Gabriella was recording it with her camera.

**//And I gladly stand up next to you**

**And defend her still today**

**'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land**

**God Bless the U.S.A//**

* * *

**(7 A.M.)**

"So how you feeling son?" Greg asked his son with a smirk as they entered Walt Disney World for the first time since they arrived in Orlando, Florida.

"Sore," Brett said as he shot a glare at his smirking girlfriend who he could tell that underneath her white framed Chanel sunglasses had a victorious look in them.

"Dude, that's because you got to be like me and know when to shut up," Chad who had a pair of black men's sunglasses over his eyes and his fingers laced with Taylor's, said.

"One, why would anyone and I mean anyone want to be like you?! And two, you shouldn't be talking because you…" Brett started.

"Never learn!" All thirty-two of them chorused at Chad.

"Alright, jeeze. Don't have to scream in my ear," Chad told them.

"We're trying to get it through your dense skull so you actually can learn it," Taylor told her boyfriend as they entered Fantasyland through it's main entrance through Sleeping Beauty Castle and passing by and viewing "Story Moment" dioramas of scenes from the film which also included animated figurines since 1977.

_**//From the lakes on Minnesota**_

_**To the hills of Tennessee**_

_**Across the plains of Texas**_

_**From seat to shining sea//**_

"When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true," Snow White's voice was heard through the speakers in the park.

Fantasyland was one of the many "themed lands" at the many Magic Kingdom-style parks run by the Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. And in the words of Walt Disney: "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those you believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." And in words of others: "Fantasyland is the world of imagination, hopes, and dreams."

As they entered Fantasyland they noticed that the central courtyard was dominated by King Arthur's Carrousel, in front of which sat a sword in an anvil; and as they were told from one of the workers in Goofy's Kitchen, several times each day a costumed Merlin would help a child pull the sword from it.

"Look there's Sleeping Beauty," Jasmine said as she pointed to female dressed in an elegant blue princess gown with long blonde hair.

"She's hot," Chad whispered to the boys who looked at the girls before they quickly replied back with nods of agreement.

The five females who say this, looked at each other with smiles before they found just the cutie they were looking for and together they squealed, "Look there's Prince Phillip! He's so dreamy!"

The five males hearing this walked over to each of their girls and wrapped an arm around their waist and either resting their hands on their hip on their manhandles or in a back pocket of their shorts.

The girls just inwardly smirked and then looked at each other before they slipped out of the guys' arms, linked arms with Jasmine, and skipped off to where the Prince was.

The parents, Cristy, Monica, Brett, and Quincy all just looked at each other and laughed, took a few pictures of them surrounding the Prince and then more as the guys came up behind each of their females and introducing themselves most likely saying that they we're their boyfriend (or fiancé in Troy's case).

"Momma?" Jasmine asked as she ran back over to her mom.

"Yes, sweetie?" Miranda asked her daughter with a smile.

"Do you have a pen and a tablet?" Jasmine asked her mother.

"Of course I did. I remember unlike you Ms. Thang," Miranda told her daughter handing her Jasmine's Mickey Mouse pen and a medium sized Disney notebook that had Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse on front with writing in gold that read:

**Jasmine I. Nielsen's Walt Disney World Memories**

**Summer of '09.**

"Thanks mom," Jasmine said before she ran back over to the Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) and Prince Phillip who were posing with the other Wildcats after the girls got done getting their signatures in a similar notebook with a similar pen.

"Have I said yet this morning how much I love Magic Hours?" Chad asked them as they stood in line for the ride Alice in Wonderland that resided next to a second ride, the Mad Tea Party, based on a scene from Alice in Wonderland. With the presence of the two rides based was unusual that Walt Disney said he regretted making it because it lacked a connection to the audience's hearts.

As they got on the ride, the vechicals began the pat of the movie and they (as Alice) followed the White Rabbit down the Rabbit Hole into Wonderland as they heard (but not saw) Alice through the ride's speakers, "My adventures in wonderland began when I followed the white rabbit down the rabbit hole. All of a sudden, I fell! Down, down, down!"

The next character they came to was the Doorknob who began speaking to them, "Dawww! Looking for the white rabbit! Well, ha ha ha, have a look around! Ha ha ha."

During the ride, they spun through the scenes in a madcap fashion, facing the wrath of angry flowers on a golden afternoon and dodging absurd creatures in the forest, with some questionable guidance from the Cheshire Cat. When the Queen of Hearts loses to Alice at croquet, she threatens to chop off the innocent girl's head as she (and the ride vehicles) push their way through brigades of playing cards. The vehicles then left the rid building's second floor (a rare occurrence in a non-trill ride at a Disney park) and descends by people waiting in line on a winding giant lily pad, before heading to the climatic scene at the Mad Tea Party. The White Rabbit ducked as a giant birthday cake with a dynamite candle exploded and the ride vehicle escaped back to where it began.

"Well, that was pretty cool for a non-trill ride," Chad said and some of the others from their group agreed.

"I know, but did you guys notice the only time when seen Alice herself was only in the singing flower garden hidden where she was hiding behind a left to the visitor's right.

Soon later after taking pictures, they rode on the Casey Jr. Circus Train, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Disney Princess Fantasy Faire, "it's a small world", King Arthur's Carrousel, they came to the ride Gabriella and Sharpay were waiting for, the Mad Tea Party.

"Let's go in the pink one with the hearts," Sharpay said as she drug Gabriella over to a pink teacup that had hearts on it.

"Smile, Shar-Bear!" Gabriella exclaimed as she held up her camera to take a picture of her and Sharpay after they got settled in the teacup.

Together they posed in the teacup for all sorts of pictures and then smiled as their loves hopped into the teacup with them.

"Well, _this is _a surprise! You two in a _pink_ teacup," Gabriella said as the ride slowly began to start up.

The Wildcat group all had fun as the three small turntables which rotated counter clockwise, each holding six teacups, within one large turntable rotated clockwise spun them around and around making a little or a lot dizzy depending on the person that is.

By 8AM, they were finished with their Magic Hours that only let them in the park before everyone else because they were staying at an official hotel located park grounds before they exited Walt Disney World and headed back to their hotel to have lunch and have fun by a pool that they paid the hotel extra to reserve for them today.

**//From Detroit down to Houston**

**And New York to L.A.**

**Well there's pride in every American heart**

**And it's time we stand and say//**

* * *

**(Magic Kingdom-Walt Disney World, Florida-9:22 PM)**

"This is going to be so cool," Gabriella stated as they stood right up in front of Cinderella Castle getting ready for Disney's Celebrate America: A Fourth of July Concert in the Sky, which was the name of Magic Kingdom's Fourth of July fireworks display.

"And pretty," Sharpay added with a smile.

"And pretty. Most defiantly because Walt Disney World itself is defiantly pretty, especially at night all lit up," Gabriella replied with a smile as she leaned back in Troy's arms who smiled as he glanced down at her while he listened intently on what Brett, his dad, and her dad were talking about.

"Girls, look at the castle," Vance told his daughter and the girl he thought of as his daughter.

Gabriella and Sharpay turned to look at Cinderella Castle to find that the top half of the castle was lit with red lights and the bottom half had a blue background with white stars so it resembled the American Flag, their freedom.

"That's so pretty," Gabriella and Sharpay said together as they finished taking pictures of it that turned out fantastic.

And at exactly 9:25 PM, the time the show was about to start, they heard sounds of fireworks shooting up in the sky as a guy spoke through the speakers throughout all of the park, "America. Al and where eagles soar since history began, it's people have celebrated the magnificence of this land."

"Wow, look at those!" Sharpay said as she pointed to the fireworks she was talking to as she video taped the display as were most the people in the Wildcat group and throughout the park.

_**//That I'm proud to be an American**_

_**Where at least I know I'm free**_

_**And I won't forget the men who died**_

_**Who gave that right to me//**_

"Tonight, we celebrate America. A land with many people, a country that continues to grow, a nation of courage and independence. America, the beautiful," the guy said again through the speakers and as he said 'America the beautiful' trumpets started going off and a big "explosion'' of red fireworks shot straight up in a line and exploded beautifully into yellow bursts in the sky.

The red ones were soon followed by blue and white ones as the trumpets joined by bells added the magical affect.

And as the fireworks faded in the sky and trumpets and bells slowly drifted to a stop, the guy began to speak again, "To honor Independence Day, we welcome you to our Fourth of July celebration as we commemorate the great day of this great nation. With joy, we celebrate The United States of America. A vas mosaic of individuality and inspiration. A vibrant pallet with its cultures and colors. A country who's pioneering spirit continues to live on. Arts, lines, and people who cherish freedom in this land and around the globe."

_**//And I gladly stand up next to you**_

_**And defend her still today**_

_**'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land**_

_**God Bless the U.S.A.//**_

And as the guys finished off the fireworks started again as people sang _God Bless America _and then it was followed by the instrumental version of _Yankee Doodle_.

"That one was really pretty," Jasmine told Kelsi and Jason as a red and blue colored firework explored beautifully into the sky.

"Wow, that's a lot and I mean a lot of fireworks and it's not even the finale even thought it kinda reminds you of one," Chad started as he kept his camera and eyes locked on the sky where fireworks were going off from left to right, non-stop.

"The spirit of America continues to inspire those you believe in their dreams. From sea to shining sea, we are proud to share all of what this great and beautiful nation has to offer. In the words of melodies and beloved American Folk songs, that enduring spirit is found in the music of the land," the guy said as the fireworks stopped again so the sky could stop.

The fireworks then started up again after he finished talking and as the fireworks started up so did the song _This Land is Your Land._

_**//And I'm proud to be an American**_

_**Where at least I know I'm free**_

_**And I won't forget the men who died**_

_**Who gave that right to me//**_

"Check that out!" Kelsi said as fireworks shot from either side of the castle diagonally in the sky and then exploded into beautiful colors.

"That was cool," Jason agreed with his girlfriend.

Four minutes later, little fireworks that made the big booms (and leaving your ears ringing or deaf) were the only thing going off up in the sky until the bigger ones started up three minutes later.

The last firework, one that exploded into three mini fireworks with big booms, went off in the sky and the sky started to clear and the band stopped as the guy began to talk again, "Just as the fifty stars and the fifteen stripes are so grandly united upon with glory. Our nation's flag unites us all. Let's join together in salute to the red, white and blue, and cheer the hopes and dreams that continue to shine throughout America."

The music continued as it came to the finale of the fireworks of the display and they watched as the castle started changing colors as white stars moved around on it and soon later the music stopped and people began singing The Star Spangled Banner to finish off the night with.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" Was all that the people in Orlando and all of Florida could probably hear as it was screamed at the top of everyone's voices in celebration….

_**//And I gladly stand up next to you**_

_**And defend her still today**_

_**'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land**_

_**God Bless the U.S.A//**_

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you all have Happy Fourth of July and safe one at that! God Bless the men and women in uniform serving us or who have served and sacrificed the ultimate price to keep us free! My prayers are with you! Enjoy the fireworks everyone! Much love. I love you Cloe! XOXO**_

_**Toodles..**_

**Trivia: **Just have a safe, fun and happy Fourth of July! Do you all think you could do that for the trivia?! You'll all be winners if you do!

"**One flag. One land. One heart. One hand. One Nation evermore!" -Oliver Wendell Holmes **


	9. Trouble’s A Brewin’ Part 1

**Chapter started: July 5, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: July 8, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **None!

**Trivia Winner(s): **You're all winners if you did as I asked!

**CHAPTER DEDICATION: **To girlpower8900, Maria, girl you rock! You're my second best online friend and despite the age difference I still love you and I'm glad we're besties. We both has SO much in common and that truly rocks! You like Cloe are an awesome asset to have as a friend and as a person to run my story ideas by, and for that I'm truly thankful to you. I want you to know that since we met it's been you and I, a tear for a tear, eye for an eye, and you know my heart is gonna cry if you leave me lonely cuz your not just my friend, you're my bestie. I LOVE YOU MARIA!

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter.

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 8: Trouble's A Brewin' Part 1-**

**(July 2009.-10AM)**

"Oh my lanta! I love you bikini!" Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed at the same time as Gabriella walked out of hers and Troy's bathroom in their hotel suite.

Gabriella and Sharpay giggled at what they said before they walked over to the mirror to find their bikini colors went good with each other. Sharpay in her bright pink ROXY Beatnik bandeau swimsuit top with her matching bright pink scooter swimsuit bottoms; and Gabriella in her zebra stripe Hurly Eco Skin Reversible Halter Top with the matching bottoms; and both had their hair up in high ponytails with black Chanel sunglasses.

"We look so cute!" They exclaimed together after they took a picture with each other.

"So how do you think Zeke bared without you last night?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as they went to sit out on the balcony to eat their breakfast that consisted of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and a bowel of strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries with whip cream on top of them.

"How do you think Troy did without you last night?" Sharpay shot back.

"I'm sure they got through it together," Gabriella told Sharpay referring to how they spent the night in Troy and Gabriella's suite while Troy and Zeke stayed in Sharpay and Zeke's suite next door.

"I wonder how they cooped with one bed," Sharpay asked with a giggle that was somewhat evil.

"Oh my lanta! I know!" Gabriella replied before she popped a strawberry with whip cram in her mouth.

"But I think you're right they probably got through it together," Sharpay replied before she popped a blackberry in her mouth.

"True," Gabriella said before she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Together, they laughed and talked as they finished their breakfast before they looped arms and skipped back inside to finish getting ready to head to Busch Gardens Tampa Bay with everyone else.

"Cute!" Sharpay and Gabriella exclaimed together for the third time that morning as they turned to look at each other's outfit which also went perfectly with each other's.

Sharpay in her bright pink Lucy Love Natalie pink dress that fell mid thigh and a pair of black wedge flip flops; and Gabriella in the same dress, but in white with the same flip flops.

"Wow, you two really dress alike," Troy said as he walked into the suite.

"Wildcat, what are you doing in here?" Gabriella asked him sternly as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Um, I'm pretty sure this is still my room too unless there's a new arrangement I don't know about so I came to bring my over night bag back," Troy replied as he threw it to the side of his still full luggage bags.

"Oh," Gabriella replied before she said, "Wildcat, did you forget something?"

"Um, no," Troy replied before kissing her lips.

But unfortunately for him and her, he didn't get to make contact wit her lips because she jumped out of his arms and said with arms crossed across her bust, "So you didn't forget to give me and tell me something last night?"

"Um, no," Troy replied confused.

"Wrong answer," Gabriella replied before she grabbed her white beach tote and stormed out of the suite.

"Owe," Sharpay and Zeke said with a smirk.

Troy glared at them and then as soon as it appeared on his face it disappeared because of Sharpay's Ice Bitch glare returning. Troy sighed and asked her, "What did I forget last night Anne?"

**"YOU HONESTLY DON'T KNOW!?"** Sharpay shierked.

"No, I honestly don't know," Troy told her with a sigh.

"I'll give ya a hint," Sharpay told him before she grabbed her tote and turned to Zeke, gave him a kiss and then said before walking out the door, "I love you."

"Oh shit!" Troy exclaimed now knowing what Sharpay hinted him towards. He forgot to say he loved Gabriella and he forgot to kiss her last night! Great, just great, he thought before he ran after Sharpay and Gabriella with Zeke following, shaking his head at his girlfriend, little sister, and friend.

* * *

**(Busch Gardens Tampa Bay)**

"Brie, come on. I said I was sorry," Troy told he jogged to try to catch up with his fiancee who the whole ride to Busch Gardens and now was giving him the silent treatment and not evening looking at him or letting any signs of letting up on her punishment for him anytime soon.

"What'd you do now, Troy Alexander Bolton?" Lucille asked her son with a slight glare.

"I'll tell you what he forgot to do Lucy! He forgot to give me a kiss last night and he forgot to tell me he loved me before he went to spend the night with Zeke!" Gabriella told Lucille before she walked off after sending a glare that would send Troy six feet and more under.

"Son, you should know by now that's a very bad move to make," Jack told his son with a smirk.

"Oh shut it old man," Troy told his dad half seriously and half jokingly.

"Old man?! Old. Man." Jack said before he took Troy under his arm and gave him a noggie while people that passed them laughed and or smiled at them while the others took a picture.

Gabriella giggled at them before she walked back to them and then tricking Troy into thinking she was coming to him, she turned towards her dad and hopped onto his back for a piggy back ride which Greg happily agreed too.

"DADDY!" Gabriella squealed as her dad spun them around once she was securely on his back.

------

"Bretty, come take a picture with me?" Gabriella asked her brother as they entered Clydesdale Hamlet, home to Clydesdale horses.

"Sure," Brett told her and turning to Cristy he said, "I'll be back baby."

"Okay." Cristy told him with a smile and smiled brighter as she watched her boyfriend interact with his little sister by picking her up and carrying her over to the horse as he tickled her sides causing her to shriek.

"Daddy, can you take this picture please?" Gabriella asked her dad who smiled and nodded while his wife got their camera out and Cristy got Brett's and then her camera to take pictures of the big brother and little sister who smiled happily as they wrapped their arms around each other with bright smiles.

"So how we doing this?" Brett asked his dad as they all stood in line for their first ride of the day, the Skyride.

"It's going to be couples and their families," Greg answered his son.

"So, it's going to be us, Cristy, and the Boltons?" Brett asked making sure he was correct.

"Correct," Greg told his son.

"Cool," Brett replied before he tried to listen to what Cristy, his mom, and Gabriella were talking about, only to find them send cold hard glares his way and then at the dads and Troy who were also trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Do you mind…" Lucille started, hands on her hips, glare on her face.

"we're trying to have…." Inez added, hands on hips and a glare on her face.

"a little…" Cristy added as she stood in the same stance.

"Girl talk," Gabriella finished, standing in the same stance as the other three.

"Sorry," Brett, Troy, Greg, and Jack mumbled causing the rest of their group to laugh at them.

"Anyways," Gabriella said before the four picked up their conversation again.

The four continued their conversation as they moved into one of the cars of the ride and sitting down together while the four guys sat on the other side, them now having their own conversation about, you guessed it, basketball.

"Hey Chadster, Tay-tay?" Gabriella said to them as they stood in line for Gwazi.

"Yeah?" They both replied.

"Do you mind if I steal Chad to ride with me?" Gabriella asked them.

"Nah, I don't mind if she doesn't," Chad told her.

"I don't mind. You go and have fun with Gabriella. And take care of her," Taylor told him.

"I will. I love you," Chad told her, pecking her on the lips before letting Gabriella grab him and lead him to the other set of tracks on the dueling rollercoaster so, while the others stayed on the Lion, they along with Zeke, Troy, Sharpay, and Jasmine headed over to the blue set of tracks known as the Tiger.

"OH MY LANTA!" Gabriella yelled as Chad yelled the same thing except with God at the end instead of lanta as they got to the top of the ninety foot drop and then began dropping causing Gabriella and Chad to through their arms in the air in excitement.

And two minutes and thirty seconds later, the ride was done, both trains at the same time, and they all got off and headed for another ride in another themed area of the park.

As they entered Stanleyville and as Gabriella spotted ride she defiantly wanted to ride said stopped the group and said, "Do you know what it means to be brave? Brave enough to stare down a skilled predator, eye to cherry-red eye? Brave enough to be carried 200 feet up towards its lair, only to be dangled precariously over the side for endless seconds, before…"

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked her.

"And before what?" Jason asked scared.

"It's not a dream-or a nightmare. It's SheiKra: A fierce, floorless, blazing-fest thriller in the heart of Busch Gardens!" Gabriella said before she opened her arms wide and showed them the rollercoaster.

"Oh," they all said together, their mouths forming big 'O's because they finally got what she was talking about.

After SheiKra, they headed to the next ride which was a water ride, Stanley Falls, and were ready to cool off on the log flume ride.

"May I have this honor baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter who was still giving Troy the silent treatment.

"Of course you may," Gabriella told her dad as she smiled brightly and looped her arm with her dad's as they skipped off towards the line ahead of the rest of their group.

"NICE BODY!" Some guys in line screamed at Gabriella as she removed her dress and put it in the cubby hole with her dad's shirt and their flip flops.

Gabriella just looked at them, flashed a fake smile at them and then jumped in front of the two person "log".

"Have fun you too!" Inez told her husband an her daughter as she took a picture of them with their family camera and Gabriella's camera before their log left to go up the incline.

"Here we go baby girl," Greg told his daughter as they reached the very tip top of the hill before the "log" zoomed down the forty-foot drop, plunging into the base of the racing falls, getting them drenched from head to toe.

"That was so much fun!" Gabriella told her dad as they took their towels and dried off, took pictures of them, and put their cloths and flip flops back on as they waited for the rest of the group.

Gabriella again as they headed to the next ride, decided to be the announcer of the ride and said, "It is said that you can hear the roar of a lion in the distance, you have crossed into his territory. And you have been warned. The natives call his roar the Kumba. And you'll feel his breath on the back of your neck from the moment you step aboard the mighty coaster that earned his name."

"Princess, you're such a crazy person," Brett told his little sister with a chuckle.

"Why thank you!" Gabriella told him with a giggle as she skipped with Sharpay to go stand in line for the ride.

After Kumba, they headed to the next ride that was defiantly sure to soak them, the Congo River Rapids because no ride at a theme park was complete with out a river rapids ride.

And as they stood in line, Gabriella started being the spokesperson for the ride again, "The waters of the mighty Congo River are legendary among the world's greatest explorers. Even today, those who dare to ride them never quite know what these powerful waters have in store."

"There you go, being all crazy again," Brett told her as he kissed her forehead causing their parents to smile at the bound they had.

"I know, but you love me anyways," Gabriella told her big brother.

"I know I do," Brett told her before adding, "That's defiantly true."

"Good to hear it," Gabriella told him as she hopped into the raft with him, Cristy, and the rest of the wildcats while Taylor's sister, Quincy, and the parents hopped into the next one after they all took off their cover-ups, flip-flops, and put their bags in cubby holes.

"We are going to get so wet!" Gabriella exclaimed before their raft went underneath the first waterfall which only hit Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor who were sitting to the left of her, Gabriella herself staying dried in between Troy and Sharpay, lucky enough that the waterfall only hit from Sharpay over missing her and the right side of the raft.

And she was right, they were gonna get so wet because as soon as they came off the raft they were drenched like rats. They took pictures before they all got dried off gathered their stuff and waited for the next raft full of their crew to come in, them all drenched also.

And after the Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars, they headed to get something to eat at Subway in the food court located in the middle of the Congo section, the section they were in right now.

As Gabriella and Sharpay stood in line with Zeke in front of them and Chad in the back of them, they heard a voice they never thought they were going to hear again….

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you go. And the reason this is dedicated to Maria is because she's helped me get out of a short writer's block for this story especially with starting the drama that I want to get done and over with so I can spend the rest of the summer writing pure fluff. I hope you all enjoyed this. I love you Cloe, Maria! XOXO.**_

_**Toodles.**_

**Trivia:**Who will be the voice they never thought they would hear again?

A. Reed Cortez (Troy's enemy from HSM3)

B. Meredith Ward (along with Avery and Helga)

C. A new person and one of the upper mentioned people.

D. Don't know

E. Don't care

"**Trouble brings experience, and experience brings wisdom."**


	10. Trouble's A Brewin' Part 2

**Chapter started: July 09, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: July 09, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **It's C!

**Trivia Winners: **girlpower8900 (Maria!), and I guess _**HALF-winners **_who guessed A: peytoncarolinemaries, dmhghsm, Jeanette, && tessababy1.

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love, & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 8: Trouble's A Brewin' Part 2-**

**(PREVIOUSLY ON HSM4)**

"_**Wow, you two really dress alike," Troy said as he walked into the suite.**_

"_**Wildcat, what are you doing in here?" Gabriella asked him sternly as she stood with her hands on her hips.**_

"_**Um, I'm pretty sure this is still my room too unless there's a new arrangement I don't know about so I came to bring my over night bag back," Troy replied as he threw it to the side of his still full luggage bags.**_

"_**Oh," Gabriella replied before she said, "Wildcat, did you forget something?"**_

"_**Um, no," Troy replied before kissing her lips.**_

_**But unfortunately for him and her, he didn't get to make contact wit her lips because she jumped out of his arms and said with arms crossed across her bust, "So you didn't forget to give me and tell me something last night?"**_

"_**Um, no," Troy replied confused.**_

"_**Wrong answer," Gabriella replied before she grabbed her white beach tote and stormed out of the suite.**_

"_**Owe," Sharpay and Zeke said with a smirk.**_

_**Troy glared at them and then as soon as it appeared on his face it disappeared because of Sharpay's Ice Bitch glare returning. Troy sighed and asked her, "What did I forget last night Anne?"**_

"_**YOU HONESTLY DON'T KNOW!?" **_

_**Sharpay shrieked.**_

"_**No, I honestly don't know," Troy told her with a sigh.**_

"_**I'll give ya a hint," Sharpay told him before she grabbed her tote and turned to Zeke, gave him a kiss and then said before walking out the door, "I love you."**_

"_**Oh shit!" Troy exclaimed now knowing what Sharpay hinted him towards. He forgot to say he loved Gabriella and he forgot to kiss her last night! Great, just great, he thought before he ran after Sharpay and Gabriella with Zeke following, shaking his head at his girlfriend, little sister, and friend.**_

_**(Busch Gardens Tampa Bay)**_

"_**Brie, come on. I said I was sorry," Troy told he jogged to try to catch up with his fiancée who the whole ride to Busch Gardens and now was giving him the silent treatment and not evening looking at him or letting any signs of letting up on her punishment for him anytime soon.**_

"_**What'd you do now, Troy Alexander Bolton?" Lucille asked her son with a slight glare.**_

"_**I'll tell you what he forgot to do Lucy! He forgot to give me a kiss last night and he forgot to tell me he loved me before he went to spend the night with Zeke!" Gabriella told Lucille before she walked off after sending a glare that would send Troy six feet and more under.**_

"_**Son, you should know by now that's a very bad move to make," Jack told his son with a smirk.**_

"_**Oh shut it old man," Troy told his dad half seriously and half jokingly.**_

"_**Old man?! Old. Man." Jack said before he took Troy under his arm and gave him a noggie while people that passed them laughed and or smiled at them while the others took a picture.**_

_**Gabriella giggled at them before she walked back to them and then tricking Troy into thinking she was coming to him, she turned towards her dad and hopped onto his back for a piggy back ride which Greg happily agreed too.**_

"_**DADDY!" Gabriella squealed as her dad spun them around once she was securely on his back.**_

_**------**_

_**And after the Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars, they headed to get something to eat at Subway in the food court located in the middle of the Congo section, the section they were in right now.**_

_**As Gabriella and Sharpay stood in line with Zeke in front of them and Chad in the back of them, they heard a voice they never thought they were going to hear again….**_

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who we have here East High's Ex-prostitutes," said a voice all four of them knew well.

Gabriella and Sharpay spun around faster than a twister and glared at him at him while the two guys moved to stand in front of them.

"Cortez. Don't call them that," Chad warned him as Gabriella grasped his shirt tightly in a fist from behind.

"Danforth, you know it's true. So what happened to Bolton and McKessie, the dump you guys or did you finally get it in your mind that you can lay this easy little bitch in your bed without a fight because she's so willing," Reed replied.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Cortez," Chad warned him, getting up in his face towering him by an inch, not the like the two inches Troy had on him.

"Do you really think you can take me Danforth?" Reed asked him.

"Oh I know I can because if I do believe correctly we took your basketball team twice to win the championship, _twice_," Chad replied with a smirk.

"Yeah because you cheated," Reed lied.

"How did we fucking cheat?!" Chad and Zeke exclaimed together.

"You just did and now if you don't mind I would like to borrow Ms. Montez for a little problem I need taken care of," Reed told Chad with a smirk.

Behind Chad Gabriella's eyes went wide and she cowered into Zeke's side even more and let out a whimper of disgust and from being scared.

"You leave her alone Cortez," Chad warned him in a dangerously low voice.

"No because I want to feel her underneath me, screaming my name, telling me I'm better than puny Bolton," Reed said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are," Chad more like stated than asked.

"This pretty little girl's next ride," Reed replied towards Gabriella before he moved to Sharpay and said, "Second, thought I'll have both of them screaming my names.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up man," Zeke warned him now pissed that he mentioned Sharpay too.

"No, well it's been nice talking to you but I have to go," Reed told them with a smile before he added before he walked away, "Oh and Gabriella. You might want to pry your boyfriend away from that hot blonde he's locking lips and hips with."

Chad watched in fury as he walked away whistling before he turned back and jogged over to Zeke, Sharpay, and Gabriella and took the crying brunette in his arms. Chad made sure that his arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around his little "sister" as he tried to calm her down, "Shh. Gabster, he's not going to hurt you. Shh, I promise he won't. And he's lying about Troy."

"Mmhm," was how Gabriella replied as she tried to get her sobs under control.

"You want Troy?" Chad asked her.

"Mmhm," was how Gabriella replied again.

"Alright. Come on you," Chad told her as he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back to everyone else while Zeke did the same to Gabriella, all three of them hoping that what Reed was saying was nothing but a lie.

But what they weren't they weren't prepared for was finding out that Reed was right…because they're on top of Troy was a blonde with lips and hips locked with his and nobody else in sight.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad yelled when they saw this as did the rest of their group as they came back.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, here's this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I'm going to go and practice the flying objects that'll sure be flying my way! =]**_

**Trivia: **None!

"**In the words of Sharpay….toodles!"**


	11. Four Days Later

**Chapter started: July 17,2009.**

**Chapter finished: July 18, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm back loyal readers and reviewers, my family. I'm sorry its taking so long to update, but I just got a "The Start of Something New" chapter done and I have really bad pain from the left side of my head to the end of my arm so I'm really sore, but I'm a still going to write or at least try while watching "Grease" and TRYING to get through this pain which if it gets work I'm going to have to go to the hospital on Monday. Much love. Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 9: Four Days Later-**

**(July 2009.)**

**(PREVIOUSLY ON HSM4:)**

"_**No, well it's been nice talking to you but I have to go," Reed told them with a smile before he added before he walked away, "Oh and Gabriella. You might want to pry your boyfriend away from that hot blonde he's locking lips and hips with."**_

_**Chad watched in fury as he walked away whistling before he turned back and jogged over to Zeke, Sharpay, and Gabriella and took the crying brunette in his arms. Chad made sure that his arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around his little "sister" as he tried to calm her down, "Shh. Gabster, he's not going to hurt you. Shh, I promise he won't. And he's lying about Troy."**_

"_**Mmhm," was how Gabriella replied as she tried to get her sobs under control.**_

"_**You want Troy?" Chad asked her.**_

"_**Mmhm," was how Gabriella replied again.**_

"_**Alright. Come on you," Chad told her as he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back to everyone else while Zeke did the same to Gabriella, all three of them hoping that what Reed was saying was nothing but a lie.**_

_**But what they weren't they weren't prepared for was finding out that Reed was right…because they're on top of Troy was a blonde with lips and hips locked with his and nobody else in sight.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL?!" Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad yelled when they saw this as did the rest of their group as they came back.**_

* * *

It had been four days since that fateful day at Busch Gardens and since the fateful day of the Troyella split…

**//Flashback//**

"_**TROY?! What the hell is this?!" Gabriella asked in utter shock.**_

"_**Brie, I swear to God I don't know her," Troy told her after he pushed the girl to the ground.**_

"_**But Troysie, you do. Remember I'm your girlfriend Kiley and why does she care…she's nothing you said so yourself," the girl Kiley, Kiley Cortez, said as she stood up and made sure her skirt, that didn't even cover half her ass, was perfect.**_

"_**What?!" Gabriella said in utter shock and disgust.**_

"_**Um, hello! I don't even know who you are and how do you know who I am?!" Troy asked as he turned to the girl.**_

"_**Because I'm your girlfriend. Remember silly, we got together after that one girl dumped you…what was her name…Gina, Gabriele, no wait, it was Gabriella, yeah that was her name, Gabriella," the raven haired girl told him.**_

"_**Um, hello I'm standing right here," Gabriella told the raven haired girl.**_

"_**Oh wow! It's like so nice to meet you, I'm Kiley so you met the ex," Kiley said with a flip of her hair before she squealed as she spotted the Tiffany engagement ring and asked Gabriella as she took her hand to examine the ring, "Oh! You're engaged how cute! Which one of these guys should I say congrats too. Is it you?"**_

_**Gabriella just gave her a mean hard glare and snapped her hand back with a force that nobody she had.**_

"_**Ew, no! Gabster's like my little sister," Chad told the girl when she asked him.**_

"_**So then who should I say congrats too?" Kiley pouted.**_

"_**Me," Troy spoke up as he started to walk towards Gabriella.**_

"_**Not anymore," Gabriella stated.**_

"_**WHAT?!" Was chorused throughout the whole group that stood around them in utter shock that she would say something like that.**_

"_**Brie, come on you can't be serious," Troy told her.**_

"_**I am, Bolton," Gabriella told him.**_

"_**But, Brie! Can you seriously no see what she's trying to do?!" Troy asked her.**_

"_**No, I really can't because…" Gabriella stated and knowing deep down inside she would regret the next utter words that she knew someone on the rational side of her were not true, "because it seems like you wanted it."**_

"_**WHAT?! No, don't even go there. You know I love you," Troy told her with honest truth laced in his voice, body language, and eyes.**_

"_**You know what. Whatever, I'm done," Gabriella told him before she turned on her flip flop and walked away ignoring his calls of her name.**_

_**Troy after telling Kiley off, started to go after Gabriella only to have Brett pull him back as Sharpay spoke to the guys and the parents, "I'll take her. You guys take him."**_

"_**Why?" Troy asked before adding, "Why can't I go?"**_

"_**Because she doesn't want to be near you right now Troy," Sharpay told him before she turned on her flip flop heel and jogged after Gabriella.**_

**(End of flashback)**

And that was the last day that Gabriella ever saw or talked or thought about Troy again and the only one she talked to was Sharpay who was sharing a suite on the next floor up with her until everything was sorted out…if it would ever be sorted out that is.

And since that day, Sharpay was always found at the same place at the same time on her cellphone talking to the same person, Troy.

"I know, Troy believe me I trust you as does everyone else….She will, just give her time…I know it's been four days!…Don't raise your voice at me mister!…Thank you…No, she's at the same spot she is all day every day…Yep, down at the beach…No, Troy please don't try….Because I really don't want to deal with another crying Gabriella tonight…Yeah, she cries every night…Because she doesn't know what to believe…You mean Brett or her mom or her dad haven't told you yet?! Wow, I'm surprised!…It's not my job to tell you…Just ask them Troy that's all I'm saying…Well, I'm going to go do what I always do…Yeah, hopefully I will make some progress…Don't worry Troy, by the end of today, Brie-Ella will be back in your arms as your fiancée and back into your guys suite….Your welcome….Yeah, I'll talk to you soon too….Yeah, I love you to little brother….Toodles."

Sharpay sighed and hung up the phone with Troy before she dialed another number while she slipped on a pair of white flip flops to complete her bummed looked.

"Hello?" Sharpay heard the male's voice come through her speaker on the phone.

"Hey B! It's Shar."

"Hey Shar, what's up?"

"Well, I want to know why you or your parents haven't told Troy why Gabriella won't believe him so easily?" Sharpay said as she put her gold hoop earrings from Tiffany & Co in her ears.

"We're going to talk to him and his parents about it today…um, we wanted to know do you think everyone else should know too?" Brett's voice asked his little sister's bestie.

"Um, you should just tell the Boltons and then tell everyone else while we get Gabriella and Troy to talk we'll tell everyone else, okay?"

"Alright," She heard Brett's reply before she heard Cristy say something to him causing him to reply with a laugh and something else.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked him as she spoke into the speaker of the phone as she walked out of the suite, card key and phone in hand.

"Cristy was asking us if we always do this and if Gabriella and Troy will appreciate us monk-eying in their affairs," Came Brett's reply.

Sharpay's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped before she replied as she moved her black framed Chanel sunglasses to her eyes as she stepped outside of the hotel and headed towards the beach, "Does she know that monk-eying in others' affairs is like my hobby, my passion, and that we always do this, and hey Troy's in on it too."

"Yeah, I told her and she thinks we're all wacko," Came Brett's reply.

"Well, she's the wacko one for being your girlfriend," Was Sharpay's reply with a smirk.

"Hey!" Came Brett's reply causing Sharpay to giggled and then laugh harder as she heard Cristy's reply to Brett, "She speaks the truth!"

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you both later, and remember tell Troy as soon as possible," Sharpay told him.

"I will and we will. Talk to you later, Shar. Love ya."

"Love ya too, B," Sharpay replied before she smirked as a though crossed her mind and she yelled into the phone, "AND I LOVE YOU TOO C!"

"OW! That's my ear," Brett whined and as Sharpay heard Cristy's rebuttal to that, "Would you like a little cheese with your whine sweetheart?"

Sharpay laughed as she heard Brett say back to her, "Yes, I would."

And she laughed harder as she heard Cristy reply with too bad before she said yelled to Cristy again, "GOOD JOB C! BYE!"

"Ow," was the last thing Sharpay heard from Brett and a 'good' from Cristy as she hung up giggling like a mad woman.

* * *

**(With Troy)**

"Alright, so why we asked you and your parents to come Troy is to ask you something," Inez told Troy, Lucille and Jack as they all sat in Greg and Inez's suite.

"What?" Troy asked Lucille.

"Has Gabriella ever told you about her past?" Brett asked him.

"Um, just that she was bullied a lot for being so smart and that she didn't date jocks before me," Troy replied.

"Well, then I guess you don't know," Inez said sadly.

"Know what?" Troy asked as Inez grabbed Jack's, Lucille's, and Troy's attention even more as Cristy sat by Brett in silence already knowing the whole story because Gabriella and her past was his main concern and his main priority in his life because she was the person he loved the most and she happily excepted that and looked out for Gabriella as much as Brett did or as much as she could.

"That Gabriella had her heart stomped on before and that she was…" Inez said before she cut off her sentence.

"That she was, what?" Lucille asked.

"Gabriella when we lived in L.A. she did date a jock for two years," Greg added with a bitterness in his voice.

"Wow, she didn't tell me that. What happened?" Troy asked him.

Greg and Inez averted their eyes and got up and walked out onto the balcony, not really wanting to relive the moment. Brett sighed and started to tell the Boltons what they wanted, no needed to know to understand why it's so hard for Gabriella to trust especially when it came to Troy and finding him in not very promising positions.

"You want me to do it baby?" Cristy softly asked Brett who was fidgeting with his hands.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, here's this one and I'm off to write the next one, don't worry our beloved Troyella will be fixed in the next one…or will it? Hm… Toodles.**_

**Trivia: **(It's an too see what you guys think) What do you think Brett or Cristy or whoever has to tell the Boltons about Gabriella's past? (I don't need an answer in your review, but if you would like to add one then feel free to please, I'm interested to think what you guys think)

"**Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart and his friends can only read the title." ~Virginia Woolf**


	12. All‘s Fair in Love & Basketball

**Chapter started: July 18, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: July 18, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, um…here's a new one. Mkay, I guess that's all to say, but I changed to the hotel they are staying at to Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge. Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 10: All's Fair in Love & Basketball-**

**(July 2009.)**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON HSM4:**_

_**-It's been four days since the Troyella split.**_

_**-The gang (including Troy, excluding Gabriella) are plotting to get Gabriella to hear Troy out.**_

_**-Gabriella has a past that the Boltons don't know about.**_

……

_**And today it's going to be revealed!**_

* * *

After Brett told the Boltons everything that happened, they sat their shocked by the past of one Gabriella Marie Montez.

"Wow. So, it turned out he really was using her just until he could be on the Lakers, that why after the musical in Junior Year she was so scared of going out with me?" Troy asked Brett and Cristy.

"Yeah, she's just afraid that everyone that she comes in contact with will just use her to get to the Lakers," Cristy said.

"But that was until I met you Troy…and the gang. You don't know how relived I was to have met me, your family, and the gang," Gabriella said as she spoke up from her spot in the doorway where she had walked into her parents' suite to hear her brother and Cristy telling the Boltons about her past.

"Brie…" Troy breathed as he seen her.

"I'm sorry Troy. I'm so sorry," Gabriella told him as tears filled her eyes.

Troy just sadly smiled and opened his arms and smiled a relived smile as she ran into his arms and straddled him so her legs were on either side of him, her body facing him, and her head buried in the crook of his neck while her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer and tried to sooth her.

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me, baby?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked along the jogging trail, hand in hand.

"I don't know. I guess because I was scared," Gabriella told him as she let go of his hand and walked over and sat down on a bench as they found a private spot.

"Of what?! Of me?! That I would do that?!" Troy asked her as he stood in front of her.

"I don't know…maybe…yes….I don't know," Gabriella told him as she fiddled with her hands.

"Damn it, Gabriella! Is this going to happen every time some girl I have no fucking clue who she is, is going to throw themselves at me. Are you going to not hear me out, call us over, then run, and the come back and think I'll be here waiting?!" Troy asked her his voice starting to raise as he started pacing back and forth.

"So what?! Are you saying you're not going to be here when I come back or when I get a little self-conscious?" Gabriella asked him as she stood up and stood in front of him, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Troy told her, the words cutting both of their hearts and knowing the next words he added would defiantly crush their hearts, "You know what…I don't even really know why we try at this relationship. All we do is fight and break up and then make up!"

"Well, then let's do something to first it," Gabriella told him, trying to reason with him.

"It's not that easy, Gabriella," Troy told her as he turned his back to her.

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard, Troy. But you know what? We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I don't care because I want to do that because I want you, Troy Alexander Bolton. I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's not with me, then fine! I'm willing to lose you as long as your happy. If I thought that's what you really wanted that is. But don't you take the easy way out, Troy. Don't run like I do. But you want to know what?"

"What?" Troy asked, the tears in the corner of his eyes glistening in the sunshine.

"I ran Troy because I never wanted to be caught, but you know what?" Gabriella asked him and then took his silence as a sign for her to continue and before she did she turned Troy around and locked their eyes as she spoke, "But that was until you Troy. Troy Alexander Bolton, I trust you and I love you so fucking much. And…I'll play you. One game. One on one."

"For what?!" Troy asked not knowing what basketball had to do with this.

"Your heart," Gabriella told him softly.

"You're out of your mind," Troy told her as he stepped back and chuckled a little.

"So what ya gonna bitch up?" Gabriella challenged him, the firry and fighting side of love coming out of her and shining brightly like a wildfire.

"What's that suppose to be some psychology?" Troy asked her.

"Look, I know why your doing this and I understand. I messed up, but who hasn't Troy. It's what makes us all normal…but, I should have stayed and listened like a normal and rational fiancée would do," Gabriella told him.

"What if I'm over you?" Troy bluffed.

"Prove it," Gabriella said calling his bluff.

"What'll this prove?" Troy asked her inwardly smirking at her for calling his bluff.

"You once said the reason why I beat you was because you wanted me too," Gabriella told him.

"So?" Troy asked not seeing what this had to do with it.

"So…If I win, it means deep down you know it's because your about to make the biggest mistake of our life. And deep down you want me to stop you."

"What happens if you lose?"

"If I lose, I'll leave you alone and try to move also," Gabriella told him.

----

"First to ten," Gabriella said as they stood on a basketball court outside on the hotel grounds with their family and friends watching from the sidelines as they stood facing each other, the ball under her arm.

"Five," Troy corrected.

"Scared?" Gabriella asked with some cockiness in her voice.

"No, I got better things to do," Troy told her.

"Check," Gabriella told him as she bounced the ball to him and then caught it as he bounced it back.

She then faked shooting and went into the right for a lay-up, Troy not even trying to stop her as it went up and in, giving her the first point of the game, 1-0.

"Check," Gabriella told him as she tossed him the ball and then added, "And why don't you D up this time?"

Troy just looked at her and got ready to play defense, but got tricked as she acted like she was going for a straight drive to the hoop only to have her quickly pull back and shoot it, sending the ball in a perfect arch through the hoop with nothing, but net.

"Two-zip," Gabriella told him as she waited for him to retrieve the ball.

This time after checking the ball with her, Troy tried a little harder with the defense, but didn't see Gabriella cross over and head to the left side, making a left handed lay-up and then finishing it off with retrieving the ball and saying, "Three-zip. Where's the D? Sleepy? Come to play?"

This time after checking it, Troy tried harder and as Gabriella went up for a lay-up again, he stuffed her and brought it over to the other side of the net and made himself a lay up before taking the ball and going back up to the top of the key with Gabriella following behind him.

"So now you wanna play?" Gabriella asked him as they checked the ball and this time Gabriella fell for the trick she used on him with faking a straight drive and watched (and was too late) as Troy shot the ball and made a perfect shot.

"Two," Troy told her and then as he got the ball back, he dripped a couple feet around the key and then shot the ball making another perfect shot. And with that he said, "Three. Three up."

As Troy motioned for the ball, he watched as Gabriella because of the heat (or so he thought) took off her tank top so she was just wearing her black sports bra on the upper half of her body and then passed the ball to him after tossing her shirt to her brother who happily caught it after giving her a disapproving look as did her dad's and the rest of the males in the group because all the males outside stopped to look at her and were now gathering around while the moms and the girls just smirked at her knowing what she was doing.

They watched as the fight got physical with Gabriella pulling on his shirt while Troy backed her off with his elbow, but not to much to hurt her and watched as he broke free and went up for a shot and said to her, "Don't hear ya talking."

They watched again as it go physical with him grabbing her wrist to keep her from reaching the ball by holding it over his head. And as he made a move to drive to the net, he wasn't expecting Gabriella to think quick and knock the ball from his hands and then have her shot the ball.

"Point," Gabriella told him as they got back up in checking position and as Troy motioned for the ball, Gabriella threw the ball straight at his chest and watched it bounce off and back to her before she started to drive in for a shot only to miss it.

Troy then took it back up to the top of the key and dribbled there for a few minutes as their eyes connected before he started to move in on the net, and using his body to knock Gabriella out of the way so she stumbled back, she watched as he made the shot and held onto the rim for a little bit before he connected his eyes with her and told her, "All's fair in love and basketball right?"

Gabriella just looked at him sadly and turned around to face the parents and her friends to see the females with tears in their eyes as the males just looked on in disbelief.

"Hey?" Troy told her before she could completely walk away. And as she stopped, but didn't turn around he said, "Double or nothing."

Gabriella turned around in shock before with a bright smile walked towards him. The females then let happy tears fall from their eyes as they seen them kiss before they held in each other close, never wanting to let go again.

And anyone that would look at them could tell that they were lovers not fighters, but they would fight for what they love, each other.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all have it. I hope you like it, even though it like seriously sucked. So what'd you all think. **_

**Trivia: **How long have Zanessa been dating?

"**When you love someone you don't let that slip away, you fight for it." --Me.**


	13. Te Amo

**Chapter started: August 4, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: August 07, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **Four years! Yay them!

**Trivia Winner(s): **09teacher-n-training, zanessa is tru love, hsmfanforever, Troyella-zanessa-fan, && popprincess96. Congrats guys!

**Author's Note: **Holy taffy! Is it August already?! Wow, where have I been?! Okay, I'm going to take a minute and let my mind wrap around that name of the month, August…August….spelled A-u-g-u-s-t! Wow, I guess it really is…but maybe if I go to bed it won't be, I'll try it later!

Okay, now that my little freak out is over with, I have a few things to clear up about this month, so here I go::

_**1. **_Sophomore year starts for me on the 25th of this month…

_**2. **_Volleyball (my love!) starts (well, open gym does) on Monday (August 3rd) and then I'll have open gym for that rest of the week and then I'll have practice…so yeah…

_**3. **_**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR MY STORY **_**HSM4: SUMMER OF FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, & LOYALTY**_**…IT WILL END THIS MONTH…I ONLY HAVE FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT! **

_**4. **_After HSM4 is over with I'll start my other new one…well, a couple of new ones, the first one I'll start is (of course) _**High School Musical 5: Happily Ever After**_, then a new one that I have had in my mind for a while called, True Friends & True Love, and depending on how the voting goes I'll start High School Musical: Final Farewell (which I have made some changes to…don't worry there good…I hope)

5. And I should be, key would should be, getting a job soon so, that'll factor into everything.

…SO what it all comes down to is when I'll be able to update && I can't promise (because Promise is a BIG word) that'll I'll find time to update every day/night or every week only when I find the time because school is important (cuz I defiantly need to keep my grades up this year)!

Anyone has any Q's that needed A's to them please feel free to PM me && you guys have my permission that if I haven't updated in a month (which I hope it doesn't come down to that) that you guys can yell at me in a PM and then get Girly411 (Cloe!) and Girlpower 8900 (Maria!) on my case cuz I talk to them every day! **DON'T FORGET TO WATCH THE 2009 TEEN CHOICE AWARDS FOR ZANESSA THIS MONTH! **

Toodles.

**LET'S GO HSM, ZANESSA, VANESSA, AND ZAC BEAT OUT TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 11: Te Amo-**

**(August 2009.)**

Troy watched as the beauty beside him slept, her lips curved into a smile showing that her dreams held goodness and that she felt safe, loved, and protected.

He reached out a hand and brushed her cheek softly so not as to wake her, he pushed a rebellious strand of hair out of her angelic face. He then traced his thumb over her lips once and then took it back and placed it by his side. He leaned over and kissed her eyelids, then her nose and lips.

He smiled as he watched as Gabriella stirred and her eyes flickered open catching the sight of her handsome fiancé, her sleepy smile grew as she realized her dream was indeed real, that they did make up yesterday.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice still horse with sleep.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered back.

Gabriella smiled at him and he knew exactly what she was thinking, she was thinking that she was far from it and that was one of the best qualities that made him love her more, her being completely oblivious to her beauty, inside and out. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, about an hour." Her fiancé replied softly.

"You should have woken me," Gabriella said as she raised her left hand and caressed his cheek.

"But you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart too," Troy told her as he leaned his cheek into her caress, his eyes going close. And after about five minutes, he slide back down on his side and pulled her into his arms so her head was against his chest over his heart, and while he stroked her hair and she drew heart patterns all over his abs he said with a truthful smile, "And it also gave me time to do my favorite hobby."

"And what's that? Playing basketball? Or is it eating? Or is it sleeping? Maybe you found time to all those in that hour you were awake," Gabriella told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm going to take this one question at a time," Troy told her. "First of all, my favorite hobby is watching you sleep. And all those other ones aren't hobbies. And second are you saying I'm tired and lazy?"

"Maybe…" Gabriella said with a giggle as she rolled away from him and tried to get up out of their bed in their suite.

"Oh no you don't, Montez," Troy told her as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down so that she was laying underneath him as he used his hands and tickled the inside of her thighs, her most ticklish spot ever.

"Oh…my…lanta…Troy….stop…" Gabriella said in between giggles.

"Um, let me think about that? Okay, thinking…and thinking…and thinking. Okay, I've thought about it and nope, not gonna happen," Troy told her as he moved one hand up and ticked her stomach.

"Come…on…Troy…please…" Gabriella said in between fits of giggles again.

"Nope," Troy told her with a smile of pure happiness.

"Troy…Alexander…Bolton…"

"Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy replied back as he continued his antics.

"Bolton…"

"Montez," Troy shot back.

"Come…on…Wildcat…."

"Why, just tell me why I should stop doing this when I'm having so much fun?" Troy asked her.

"Because…you…love…me…and…because…you know…I love…you…too," Gabriella told him in between giggles.

"You're right I do love you as I know you love me so, I'll stop," Troy told her as he slide down and wrapped his arms around her while placing his head on her breasts.

"Comfortable? And thanks for stopping," Gabriella told him as she wrapped on arm around his shoulders as her other gently ran her perfectly manicured nails in his chestnut-chocolate brown hair.

"You're welcome and yes I am comfortable. You?"

"Very, now that I'm back in your arms," Gabriella softly told him, truth lacing through her voice.

-----

"You do realize you need to tell me where we're going so I know what kinda cloths I'm gonna need," Gabriella told Troy as she stood in their suite's walk-in closet looking for some cloths.

"Well, I was thinking we could have day filled of fun and romance…so, I was thinking since we were still fighting when the others went to Universal Studios that we could go, just the two of us…go to eat at the NBA resturant, come home or whatever else. And then I've got a couple of surprises for tonight," Troy told her before adding, "So, um, just casual stuff for now baby."

"Alrighty then, thanks Wildcat," Gabriella told him as she began to look through her cloths. As she was pushing her cloths that hung from a hanger from side to side of the rack, she stopped as she noticed that she still had to wear that cute top along with the skirt and flip flops from Hollister Co. yet, so she immediately searched her racks and drawers of clothing, shoes, and accessories and found what she was looking for.

"Babe, I'm going to be completely honest with you and ask you a question that's been on my mind since Sandusky, Ohio, okay?" Troy asked her after he finished getting dressed and watched her go through all of her cloths.

"Mkay," Gabriella told him turning around in her strapless blue pushup bra and matching blue underwear, giving him her complete and undivided attention.

"First of all you look so sexy and I want to tear off your cloths right now for standing there. And second of all, here's the question: how do you suspect us to get all of your cloths back because I mean…you and Sharpay have gone shopping everywhere we've been and let's just say it already takes us five guys to sit on each of yours and her suitcases just so you guys can close them," Troy replied.

"We don't shop that much!" Gabriella said defending herself and Sharpay as she slipped on her medium Pacific Coast studded mini skirt that had heavy destruction done to it with blown-out holes and fading, vintage studded sides, iconic back pocket stitching, and a seagull embroidery at the right interior coin pocket.

"Babe, um…I hate to be the bearer of reality, but yes you two do," Troy told her.

"Troy, we're females it's in our blood. Do you think we could help it?" Gabriella told him as she slipped her turquoise blue Westwood baby doll fit tank top that was super soft, a long length to it, a gathered neckline with bow detailing, an empire waist, and a seagull embroidery; over her head.

"Um, maybe you guys need to go to SAA?" Troy suggested.

"SAA as in Shop Alcoholic Anonymous? Babe, there's no such thing and even if there was, you could defiantly tell that Shar-Bear and I would not go. Plus its not like we're running out of money or spending our college fund or tuition," Gabriella replied with a smirk, knowing she outsmarted him as she slipped on her white Hollister beach flip flops.

"I know," Troy told her with a smile as he watched her toss her daily nessecities into her blue Shady Canyon Hollister Co. tote before he added, "And you know I would never make you, shopping's what you love…it's also how you and Sharpay bounded that summer before Senior Year, plus it's not like your going out to do it everyday or running out of money."

Gabriella just smiled at him as they both slipped on their matching aviators before he slipped his wallet and red iPhone into her tote. "I know that's one of the reason why I love you."

Troy smiled and caressed her sweet vanilla glossed with his lips before pulling back, licking his lips, and then saying, "Mm, is that vanilla?"

"Mmhm, it's Vanilla Smooch from Smackers Kiss of Color," Gabriella told him with a giggle.

"Well, that's good because I have more where this came from," Gabriella told him.

Troy just chuckled at her before lacing their fingers together and both walking out of their suite.

"Hey, do you, um…mind if I stop in and say morning to my parents?" Gabriella asked him as before they started walking down the hall to the elevator.

"Nah, I don't mind. I'll go say hi to mine too," Troy told her.

"Thanks, Troy. I'll meet you back here in five?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yep," Troy told her before kissing her forehead and saying before turning to the door on the left that read: _**1115**_ which was his parent's suite number while Gabriella's parents was suite number 1113, the door to the right of theirs which meant that theirs was number 1114.

* * *

**(Inside 1115)**

"Morning momma. Morning dad," Troy greeted his parents as he walked out to their balcony where they were sitting drinking coffee.

"Son," Jack greeted.

"Morning, baby. Hungry? Thirsty?" Lucille asked her son who leaned down and placed a kiss on his mom's cheek and hugged her before giving his dad a manly hug.

"Nah, Brie and I are stopping for breakfast at Bob Evans and then we're going to Universal Studios for the day and then tonight I have a few surprises planned," Troy told his mom with a smile as he leaned against the metal rail on the balcony with his arms over his chest and a bright smile on his face.

"So, you guys are a go again?" Jack asked his son with a bright smile.

"Yep, dad you can call Brie 'your' little girl again," Troy told his dad who chuckled.

"Great," Jack told his son.

"So, Troy what was this morning all about we heard Gabriella squealing and laughing?" Lucille asked her son with a raised eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee.

"She was laughing because I was tickling her," Troy told his mom with a chuckle before he asked, "Did we wake you guys up?"

"Nah, we were talking and heard you. As a matter of fact so did Greg and Inez because they called here and asked what you two were up two and wondered if we all needed to intervene…"

* * *

**(Inside Suite 1113) **

"Well, you should have! He was torturing me!" Gabriella told her parents who chuckled.

"Gabriella, I don't think Troy would ever do that do you," Inez told her daughter.

"Uh huh," Gabriella said in a non believing tone with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, you better go baby girl. It's been five minutes," Greg told his "baby".

"Are you trying to get rid of me daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad with a raised eyebrow.

"Never baby girl, never." Greg told his daughter as he got up and hugged her placing a kiss on the top of her head, both not noticing three people walk into the suite and out to them while Inez snapped a picture of the father daughter moment.

"Hey, Greg. Can I steal my fiancée back?" Troy, leaning against the doorway with his arms over his chest, asked his fiancée's dad.

"Only if she wants to come back to you," Greg told him, half joking and half serious.

"Well, do you princess?" Brett asked his little sister as he sat down with Cristy on his lap.

"Hm…let me think about that," Gabriella replied to all of them before replying and then acting clueless, "Nah. And what fiancé I don't have a fiancé?"

"Oh, haha. You're funny Brie," Troy told her as he advanced on her.

"I know I…" Gabriella started to say, but stopped because of the giggles that admitted from her lips as Troy ticked her sides. "Troy…Alexander…Bolton…"

"Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy replied.

"Mommy…" Gabriella whined.

"Nope, you got yourself into this, your getting yourself out of it," Inez told her daughter.

"Cris…tee.." Gabriella whined to Cristy.

"Nope, sorry."

"Bretty…"

"Sorry, princess but mom was right."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her brother before giggles escaped her lips again and finally she turned to the person who she knew she had wrapped around her pinky…well, the first person with Troy being second, "Daddy…please…"

Greg smiled at his daughter with an 'of course' smile and then said in his strict and protective father tone voice, "Troy, if you don't remove your hands from my baby girl."

"Yes sir," Troy said quickly as he stopped instantly.

"Thanks Daddy!!" Gabriella squealed as she hugged her daddy tightly and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**(Bob Evans)**

"Good morning and welcome to Bob Evans. Table for how many?" the person behind the podium and cash register asked them.

"Table for two please," Troy told the person who smiled and then let a waitress lead them to a table for two.

"Here go two go," the middle aged waitress, Sally, told them and watched as Troy pulled the chair out for Gabriella. "Do you need menus or do you already know what you want to order?"

"No thank you. I already know what I want to order," Gabriella told Sally kindly.

"This is her favorite breakfast restaurant," Troy exclaimed with a smile as he laced their fingers over the tabletop.

"I'll have a Caramel Mocha please," Gabriella told Sally.

Sally smiled and wrote it down before she turned her head to Troy and asked, "About what about you dear?"

"I'll have the same, please," Troy replied.

"And to order?" Sally asked them.

"I'll have smoked ham with golden-brown home fries, scrambled eggs, and two buttermilk biscuits, please," Gabriella told Sally.

"Okay dear," Sally told Gabriella before she turned to Troy and said, "And you?"

"I'll have two Border Scramble Burritos and bacon please," Troy told her.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks dears," Sally told them before she walked away.

"She's nice," Gabriella commented.

"That she is," Troy agreed.

Ten minutes and much sweet talk later, Sally placed their food down in front of them and gave them free refills before she left them alone to eat in privacy.

* * *

**(Universal Studios Florida)**

"Whoa!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed together as they entered the theme park and looked around the massive park.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun!" Gabriella exclaimed excitingly.

"That it will," Troy agreed before asking, "Do you just want to start from here and work our way around and in the park?"

"That would probably be the best way to get all this park in," Gabriella told him and then together, fingers laced and sunglasses over their eyes, they headed to the first of seven park sections labeled: _**Production Central**_.

While standing in line for their first ride of the day, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, located in Production Central, two lines (the Express line which they were in, and the regular line for non-Express ride guests who didn't receive the Express passes because they weren't staying at an onsite or Disney hotel) watched on several television screens that had various Nicktoons on a loop.

Three minutes later, the Express line was taken into a pre-show area where the storyline for the ride would be revealed to them.

"Look, it's Jimmy Neutron's insignia," Troy told Gabriella as he pointed to the massive television screen that had an atom with electrons revolving around it.

"You would know that," Gabriella told him with a giggle.

Troy just stuck his tongue out at her and her doing it back causing them both to burst out into fits of laughter before they quieted down and watched the screen.

They watched as the demonstration began, and as Jimmy introduces himself, Goddard, and Carl to the everyone before Jimmy instructed Goddard to give a layout of Nicktoon Studios.

**"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"** The Express line heard Jimmy's computer, the VOX-9000, alerting Jimmy that there was an intruder on the premises.

They watched after a quick inspection of the lab, everything seemed normal until a laser starts cutting the wall behind Jimmy, Carl, and Goddard.

"Look, he's wearing an Universal cap," Gabriella told Troy as she pointed to the intruder on the screen, Ooblar, who showed up dressed as a tourist who was indeed wearing a cap that read: _**Universal Studios Florida**_.

"What are you doing here, Ooblar?" Jimmy's voice could be heard through the pre-show area.

"I just came by to give Carl back his stuffed bear, Mr. Fluffkins," Ooblar replied, handing the bear to Carl.

They watched and listened as Jimmy who is perplexed at this statement says to Ooblar, "You came all this way to return Carl's bear?"

They listened as Ooblar's eerily laugh was heard as a video played that showing them Ooblar and King Goobot arguing if Ooblar can enslave the Earth. King Goobot eventually gave into his brother and requests that Ooblar bring the Mark IV rocket back to him so that he could duplicate it an then his armies could enslave the Earth.

They watched as Ooblar gets into the Mark IV and prepares to fly off, but not before threatening Carl to have over the remote to pilot it.

After Ooblar leavens through the hole in the wall that he caused, Jimmy turned to the audience and asked them, "Would you all please help me by following me in some Mark I rockets that I'll pilot by remote control, while Carl, Goddard, and I follow in the Mark II."

The audience agrees, but not before listening to Carl ask Jimmy, "What what happened to the Mark III rocket?"

They all laughed as Jimmy replied, "Don't ask."

After that the screen went black, and Gabriella and Troy along with everyone else in the Express line was ushered to the rockets.

"Ready Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella as they sat in the very front of the first rocket in line.

"Yep, you?"

"Defiantly," Troy said before all of sudden the giant metal door with a large letter "N" for Neutron on it opened and the rockets followed Jimmy, Carl, and Goddard out through the hole in the wall and enter Nicktoon Studios.

"Watch out for Slime Tower," Jimmy warned the riders as they headed into Arnold (from the show Hey Arnold!)'s neighborhood.

Passing through Arnold's neighborhood they headed straight ahead into the Rugrats sound stage where the characters were enjoying a Reptar-themed birthday party at Tommy Pickles' house. As Jimmy's rocket swoops in to follow Ooblar through the house, Goddard activates his roboclaw on Jimmy's command and grabs Angelica who is then carried through the house and up the stairs.

"You know who Angelica reminds me of?" Troy asked Gabriella as the rockets then crash through an upstairs bedroom window as Angelica is dumped on the bed.

"Who?" Gabriella asked as the rockets entered The Fairly OddParents sound stage where Jimmy asked Cosmo and Wanda to help them get the Mark IV back.

"Sharpay," Troy replied before exclaiming, "OUCH!"

"Good, that's what you get for making fun of my bestie," Gabriella told him as he rubbed his thigh where she whacked him while on screen Cosmo's antics get in the way and Wanda asks him to give his want to Carl to help stop Ooblar.

"Oops. Sorry Jimmy," Carl said as he made Ooblar disappear to the Yolkian planet and with that Wanda granted Jimmy's wish to follow Ooblar.

Everyone found themselves on the Yolkian planet, where Jimmy, Carl, and Goddard meet up with King Goobot who introduces them to Poultra, a gigantic alien chicken that was from the Jimmy Neutron movie.

While trying to flee from Poultra, the Mark IV was destroyed by her breath while simultaneously causing Jimmy's rocket to lose power and Ooblar to be turned into a fried egg.

"I wish we would return to Earth before we crash," Carl wished and thanks to Cosmo's wand they returned to Earth and crashed into Bikini Bottom where SpongeBob and Patrick are jellyfishing in Jellyfish Fields.

"Patrick look! Rocket-powered Jellyfish!" SpongeBob exclaimed causing the riders to laugh and then laugh harder as he immediately gives chase by diving off a cliff onto Jimmy and then being pulled along behind the rocket in water skiing fashion.

Everyone could tell that the ride was coming to an end as Jimmy drags SpongeBob underwater to a large pipe that leads back to his rocket lab. As the water drained into the floor, a very angry King Goobot showed up and traps Jimmy and Goddard in a floating bubble while forcing the audience and Carl to listen to the _Chicken Dance _as the seats move and bounce to the song. They cheer as Carl managers to break free of the hypnotic music and uses Cosmo's wand, (which he still has), to blast King Goobat's staff where he controls the music and the bubble. As the bubble disappeared everyone cheered again as Jimmy and Goddard get freed and King Goobot is reduced to a quivering mass after his shell is broken. While Jimmy thanked the audience for saving the universe, Carl started wishing up tons of llamas with Cosmo's wand as the door with the large letter "N" closes and the ride attendants congratulated the guests on the job well done.

"Look it's the logo sign for iCarly!" Gabriella pointed out to Troy as they and everyone else were escorted into an interactive area where they could interact with various technologies geared towards children.

"Mmhm," Troy told her before he directed his attention to one of the several TV screens where Cosmo and Wanda kept on appearing and were talking about all the things they poofed into, before disappearing.

"Can we go to the gift shop or do you want to do that on the once we're done with everything else?" Gabriella asked him as they entered the following area which was a massive gift shop where Nicktoons merchandise can be purchased.

"How about we save all the gifts shops until after we're done?" Troy suggest.

"Mkay, so let's get outta here," Gabriella told him. Once outside they began walking and the next ride they came upon in Production Central was _**Shrek 4-D**_.

"Want to?" Troy asked her.

"Uh huh," Gabriella told him before she started to drag him to the Express line in the entrance of the ride.

_**------**_

"You don't even have to ask me Brie because I defiantly want to go on it," Troy told Gabriella as they stood gazing up Universal Studios newest ride, a roller coaster called Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit which was an "X-Car Coaster" and according to what Sharpay told Gabriella and Chad told Troy that it is the largest roller coaster of its kind in the world.

As they stood in the Express line, nest to the queue line, video monitors entertained them. They listened as the VJ characters introduced one of the _Rockit's_ signature components, its customizable soundtrack.

"You'll be able to select a musical track from one of the five genres -- classic rock/metal, rap/hip-hop, country, pop/disco and club/electronica -- to hear during your experience. Each genre has six songs available, bringing a total of 30 different tunes to _Rockit's_ on board library. The songs will not be re-arrange to fit the roller coaster's design; however, the musical artists granted the ride's designers the ability to select when their songs start and stop, in order to provide the best match for the ride," one of the VJ characters told the guests before it continued, "Taking this customization a step further, the ride of experience will be filmed, allowing you to obtain a digital copy of the film, complete with your chosen soundtrack, to add to your webpages or video-sharing sites, such as YouTube."

Once it was the Express line's turn to go one, Gabriella and Troy quickly boarded the train from a moving sidewalk on the loading platform and grabbed the very front two seats. And in the forty-five seconds they had from the time they step onto the loading platform to be seated, lower the lap bar and make their music selection before the train was dispatched so, they both quickly picked the country song "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by the Charlie Daniels Band and then waited.

Rockit departed the station and began it's climb up the 167-foot vertical life and reaching the top in just over 16 seconds.

Everyone screamed in excitement or fear as the train dropped to the ground before enter ing the "double take", a circular element 103 feet in diameter; that looked like a standard vertical loop, yet the track twisted them around so that the train was right-side-up at the top of the loop. The train then descended and twisted again on the way down the climbs to reach the first of several mid-course break sections.

The roller coaster train, then exited the brakes and dropped back towards street level, passing through a building exterior before entering a series of swooping curves called the "treble clef", which appears, from above, to have been inspired by the musical notation of the same name.

"Troy, our song choice is on," Gabriella said into Troy's ear as their song pick choice played while the train climbed the treble clef and exited into another mid-course brake section. As the train is returning towards the station, it entered a series of sharp turns. The first, nicknamed the "jump cut," is a unique similar to a corkscrew, but without turning the riders upside-down. The second was a they "crowd surfer," an overbanked turn that passed by over portions of the queue line for the attraction.

Rockit then entered another mid-course brake section before it prepared to exit the park grounds where it next encounters "drop turning," named for the type of guitar tuning, which is a quick drop into a landscaped aread in front of the Sharp Aquos Theatre. Emerging above the ground, the roller coaster entered a 540-degree helix nicknamed for the "plot twist" and then returned to the station via a short section of twists and turns and were instantly greeted by cheers as they cheered themselves.

"That was ah-mazing," Gabriella told Troy as they got Gabriella's tote out of the cubby hole and then walked to the area where they could purchase the digital copy of them on the ride.

"Yeah and a rocking one, no pun intended," Troy told her as they exited the ride.

"Troy? Gabriella? Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?" A girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and a tanned and toned body dressed in Hollister cloths asked from where she stood in the queue line watching the people exit.

"Oh my lanta! Sonni! Hi, how are you?" Gabriella asked as she recognized the girl who was from her graduating class.

"I'm good. How are you, Gabriella? And I see that your still as pretty as ever," Sonni told Gabriella as she hugged Troy.

"I'm good. And thanks so are you," Gabriella told Sonni.

"Aw, thanks Gabriella." Sonni told Gabriella before she turned to Troy and asked him, "And how is the ex-King of East High?"

"Hey, I'll forever be the King of East High," Troy told her.

"Alright, dude. Inflate the ego," Sonni told him as Gabriella whacked his chest.

"Anyways, I'm good. How's your summer been?" Troy asked Sonni as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's torso, slipping his hand in her back jeans pocket.

"It's going good. How's yours been?" Sonni asked them.

"Entertaining and eventful," Troy told her.

"Cool. So, how's the old gang doing?" Sonni said referring to all the wildcats.

"Good or the last we knew. We're actually her on vacation with them, their families, and our families," Gabriella replied.

"Cool, so have you guys been spending your whole summer here?" Sonni asked them.

"Nah, we spent half of it at Sandusky, Ohio at Cedar Point," Troy replied.

"Oh, cool. So, I guess I'll talk to you guys later, hopefully?" Sonni asked them.

"Of course. Don't forget that all of us seniors signed out phone numbers on each other's graduation caps, both home and cell so we could keep in touch," Gabriella said as she hugged Sonni good bye followed by Troy.

"Oh Sonni?" Troy asked.

"Yeah?" Sonni replied.

"The guys and I were just wondering because we know that you wanted to get that soccer scholarship to Northern Carolina University and so I was wondering did you get it?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah and so did Duke, Viola, Yvonne, and Kia," Sonni replied before she disappeared and got on the ride.

"Well, that's great for her, Kia, Yvonne, Viola, and Duke they all really deserved it," Gabriella told Troy who nodded his head in agreement.

------

Troy chuckled as Gabriella let out a squeal as she seen her favorite Hanna-Barbera character, Scooby-Doo, as they walked out of the last ride in the Hollywood section of Universal Studios.

"Oh, Troy! Scooby was _sooooo_ cute!" Gabriella exclaimed after they got done talking with taking photos with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Fred.

"I know, Brie. You tell me this all the time," Troy told her before placing a kiss on her temple.

"I know, but I still can't help it," Gabriella told him.

Troy just chuckled and then asked Gabriella as she stopped something when they entered the New York section of the park, "You want to go get some?"

"Yes, please if you don't mind," Gabriella replied softly.

"I don't baby, don't worry," Troy told her as he pecked her lips before they headed into Starbucks, their favorite coffee shop.

After getting their drinks at Starbucks, they finished them up as they waited in the Express queue line for the indoor roller coaster inspired by _The Mummy _and its sequels called the _Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride_.

After they threw away their cups in the recycling bins, they looked around at the film's props, molds, and concept drawings that were on display before the inside queue morphed into a 1940s archaeological dig inside an Egyptian tomb, where they then boarded mine cars utilizing individual lap bars.

Troy and Gabriella held hands as the ride began with the cars moving into another room inside the Egyptian tomb, where they saw Reggie (a "Revenge of the Mummy" crew member who was missing on set) partly mummified and warns the riders to leave.

Gabriella then screamed as did some others as Imhotep then came out of a coffin and told the riders that he would rule forever with their souls.

The cars then moved into a second room where there was treasure on the left and right sides of the car and a holograph of Imhotep appeared in front of them and warned them to forfeit their souls while the soldier mummies appear in front of the treasure.

Troy and Gabriella's car then quickly moved into another room where scarab beetles were pouring out of the wall in front of them before the car dropped backwards, startling them, and then turns in a 180-degree circle and up a 45 mph blast off as Imhotep stated, "YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!"

Their car then dropped through various turns and passed projections of mummies and fire that actually (the heat from it) felt and looked like it was real.

Both Troy and Gabriella and the other riders though the ride was over as the car came to a stop after the mummies and fire, and as a female ride attendant appeared behind a control booth and thanked them for riding before they screamed (as did she) as Imhotep sucked the life out of her and then broke the glass, preparing to finally capture the their souls.

But not before the car dropped down 39ft and went down a winding drop until a Medjai symbol appeared. Then out of nowhere Brendan Fraser who played Rick O'Connell in all the movies, appeared on the screen in front of them and yells at his assistant for a cup of coffee. Instead, Imhotep appeared and handed it to him, followed by Fraser staring up at the character.

"Aw man!" Troy stated as the screen then went black as the screams of Fraser and the roars of Imhotep were heard before the riders were directed to the exit by an actual unload station.

"That was so much fun, but I wished we knew what really happened as in who won," Gabriella told Troy.

"I know me too," Troy agreed with her before they walked into the next ride that was called _Twister…Ride it Out _which was a special effects simulation attraction, based on the 1996 film Twister, and the attraction was hosted by actor Bill Paxton and actress Helen Hung, who both starred in the original film.

After that, they headed to the next section which had two distinct themes; that of a mature coastal city and of a seasonal tourist town in New England. There in the section, San Francisco/Amity, they watched the a live show called _Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue _that featured some of Universal's classic monsters -- Frankenstein, Dracula, the Bride of Frankenstein, and the Wolfman; went to _Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride…Starring You!_ where they got put into the middle of a new Disaster movie made by the fiction company called Disaster Studios, they visited _Fear_ _Factor LIVE!_, which was a large stunt show that put real park guests into the action of the former NBC series, _Fear Factor_; and all before they headed onto a ride that Troy begged Gabriella to go on with him, the ride called _Jaws_ where they got put aboard Captain Jack's Amity Boat Tours.

After getting the scare of their lives and their hearts racing, they headed to the section labeled _World Expo _where they finished their day there by riding an interactive dark ride called _Men in Black: Alien Attack_ where they joined the ranks of the Men in Black to save New York City from a recent alien invasion and then rode a motion simulator ride that was called _The Simpsons Ride_ which took them through the world of Krustyland with The Simpsons Family, before they headed back to their hotel.

* * *

**(Troyella's Suite- 6PM)**

"Wildcat, fine or casual dining?" Gabriella asked Troy as she stood looking at cloths in the walk in closet.

"Fine," Troy replied back as he checked his emails on Gabriella's laptop.

"Alright, thanks babe," Gabriella replied back as she picked out the dress she wore to graduation along with red high heels and silver jewelry.

"Gonna go shower?" Troy asked her, looking up from the laptop screen while he typed something.

"Yeah, do you need to go to the bathroom before I go take one?" Gabriella asked him.

"Nah, I'm good," Troy told her and smiled as she walked over to him.

"Mkay, I love you," Gabriella told him before placing a kiss on his lips and then skipping off and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and leaving Troy wanting more.

"Damn that woman is going to be the death of me," Troy mumbled to himself as he heard the shower hiss.

And thirty minutes later, dressed in a pair of dress pants, a white t-shirt and a black unbuttoned blazer with black dress shoes; he repeated what he mumbled as his fiancee did a spin to show off her outfit.

And even though she wore that dress for graduation, he still thought she looked breathtaking in it with his initial on her neck and diamond earrings, her engagement ring, smokey eye make up, red high heels, a white silk wrap and matching clutch while her waves cascaded with extra umpf over her shoulders and down her back.

* * *

**(WARNING: M SCENE…Skip till you see the bold again)**

"Troy…shut the…door!" Gabriella said through gasps and kisses.

"Trying," Troy grunted before he finally slammed the door shut with his foot.

The romantic dinner that Troy had planned was spent with them feeding each other while they teased each other underneath the table, raising the sexual tension between them. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as he bit down and nibbled on her sweet spot while she ran her hands up and down her fiance's well toned abs underneath her fingers. Placing her hand on his shoulders she pushed the blazer off of his arms before she reached for the hem of his T-shirt and started to pull it up with some help from Troy before throwing it somewhere in the room.

She crashed her lips back on his and placed her hands on his chest feeling every individual muscle, causing Troy to moan in her mouth as his hand found on the side of her dress, zipped it down and let it pool at her feet without any problems.

He placed his hands on her breasts and started to massage her already erect nipples through her white lace pushup bra. Gabriella pulled away from their heated kiss and moaned in his ear causing him to smile at the thought of pleasuring her, and being the only one who would ever pleasure this beautiful and sexy Filipina.

Troy ran his hands down her flat and toned stomach, passing by her dangling ruby belly button ring, before he grabbed her hips and lifted her up causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, still in their heated kiss and leaving a pool of their cloths behind as they walked further into the hotel room.

Once they were in the bedroom, Troy placed Gabriella back down on her feet and smirked as she unbuttoned his pants and gave them one swift tug, bringing them down to his ankles, letting Troy kick them off with his shoes and socks as she removed her high heels.

Gabriella then was lead over to the bed by Troy, both engaged in a passionate and loving (yet lustful) kiss, and she felt her calves hit the edge of the bed, sending them both to fall gently onto the bed.

Gabriella pulled back from the kiss and used her arms to help her pull herself up to lay against the pillows with Troy following and getting back on top of her, resting between her legs with his arms up for support so he didn't crush her.

Leading kisses down her neck and on her exposed chest, he kissed the top of her left breast before he unhooked her bra and pulling it off of her, throwing it behind him and away from them. He then took her right nipple in his mouth and began to suck and nibble on it, which caused the Filipina to moan and arch her back. Troy then, repeated the same on actions on her left breast before he started to kiss down her stomach, flicking her belly button ring with his tongue, and then continued to kiss down the rest of her stomach, as he skipped the area that needed him the most and began to kiss her thighs, getting a whimper of protest from Gabriella.

"All in good time, Brie," Troy softly told her as he began to stroke her through her already wet thongs.

Gabriella, deciding to take matters into her own hands, ran her hand down his chest and allowed it to stop at his already hard member that was causing a tent in his boxers before she started rubbing the length causing him to moan. Smirking, she flipped them over so she was straddling Troy while she placed open mouth kisses down his chest while continually stroking his throbbing member, and threw his words back at him, "All in good time, baby."

"Damn you woman, using my own words against me," Troy mumbled causing Gabriella to giggle as she pulled his boxers down, setting his erect member free. Kissing the top of it, Gabriella then opened her mouth and took in his full length, causing Troy's hands to go straight to her hair, gripping it with his fingers as she varied on bobbing hear head, giving him pleasure.

She swirled her tongue around his member as she continued to suck and heard Troy moan out, "Baby, I'm gonna cum."

This only caused her to go faster and harder, swirling her tongue even more, trying to give him even more pleasure as she did so, Troy burst in her mouth as she sucked up his warm juices and swallowed it before crawling back up to his face and kissing his square on the mouth before she broke their kiss and went to leave _her mark _on _his neck_.

After Gabriella left her mark, Troy rolled her over so she was back on the bottom and he couldn't wait to pleasure her the way that she just pleasured him. He hooked his fingers at either side of her thongs and pulled them down discarding them somewhere, he looked down at the spot between her legs and licked his lips. Placing a single kiss on her folds which caused her to sigh in pleasure, before he ran his tongue over her clit, teasing her as Gabriella whimpered begging with need. Troy smiled and knew that he would obey her command before he thrust his tongue inside of her causing her to scream in pleasure making them both pray that their parents in their suites on either side of theirs didn't hear her.

"Wildcat, I'm gonna cum," Gabriella breathed out as she came in his mouth and he lapped up her juices in return.

Gabriella pulled him up to her face and kissed him on the mouth before softly telling him as the love shone in her eyes, "I need you in me now, Troy."

Troy smiled and looked down at her, his own love mirroring hers before he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a little silver package. Gabriella then grabbed the package off of him and ripped it open, rolling it onto his big hard member.

"Ready?" Troy asked her after positioning himself in front of her and after spreading her legs even further apart.

She locked their eyes before kissing him passionately as her response and pulling back he nodded letting his fiancée know that he understood what she meant by that kiss.

He slowly thrust into her causing both of them to gasp in pleasure as he started to move slow with her joining their dance they mastered a long time ago.

"Troy, I'm nearly there," Gabriella breathed out as her eyes closed.

"Gabriella, open your eyes. You know I like to look into them because I feel like I can see into your heart through them. I know its hard, but baby, looking into your eyes…it just sends me over to top," Troy told her as they "danced" together. He then smiled as she did and locked their eyes, chocolate brown on electric blue, as he felt Gabriella's walls tighten around him causing them both to cum and scream out in each other's names.

Troy, then pulled out of Gabriella and pulled the condom off of him before disposing of it in the waist bin beside the bed.

**(End of M) **

Troy collapsed next to Gabriella, both of them panting and sweating from their "dancing" that had just taken place. And after a few minutes, their breathing was back to normal, both exhausted and needed to allow the dreamland to take over their bodies.

Troy reached out for the love of his life and pulled her to him with the bit of engery he had left; Gabriella with the last bit of energy she had left, placed her head over his heart to listen to his heartbeat, her lullaby, and draped her arm over his torso and entwined their legs together.

And the last thing that could be heard in the dark room was the soft whispers of, "Te Amo."

_**TBC….**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go. I went to be at ten and I only got four hours of sleep so, from five in the morning till eight going on nine in the morning I have been finishing this for everyone so, good morning/afternoon/night wherever you are. I hope you all like this and sorry to those of you who can't read M. **_

_**I was going to add wedding details in this one, but I decided to hold off until the next one which I promise there will be details in it cuz they do need to start planning and soon, *hint hint wink wink*.**_

_**Special Shout out to hsmfanforever**__**, that reminded me that we needed more Troyella even though they are my favorite couple, I'll be the first to admit that when writing I do forget that couples, especially these, two need their alone time. So I thought, hey I'll add it in after their make up because they really do need that make up time. **_

_**Well, I'm going to write the next chapter…another PURE TROYELLA CHAPTER. So have a good day/night! I love you Cloe so, so, so much! I love ya Bestie! Peace.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**--Jessica**_

**Next Chapter Title: **We'll Be Together

**TRIVIA: **True or False…When the Wildcats were hugging Ryan, they broke his Star Dazzle Award?

"**Sometimes we make love with our eyes. Sometimes we make love with our hands. Sometimes we make love with our bodies. Always we make love with our hearts." ****~Author Unknown**

**ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!**


	14. We'll be Together

_**Chapter started: August 09, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: August 11, 2009.**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_True

_**Trivia Winner(s): **_Kro22, Troyella-zanessa-fan, tessababy1, ZanessaForever1491, zanessaluver24. Congrats guys!

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here is a new chapter, another **PURE TROYELLA **chapter. So, enjoy and remember **ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT. **XOXO

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Love, Friendship, & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 12: We'll be Together-**

**(August 2009.)**

"So I was thinking New Year's Eve," Troy told Gabriella the next morning as they laid naked cuddled up together while the cool yet warm breeze blew through the open balcony doors while you could hear the African animals that were enclosed the 33-arce preserve outside of their balcony.

"Mm, for what…our wedding date?" Gabriella asked him as she propped her chin up on his chest, over his heart.

"Mmhm, I thought I would be right since it's the first night that we sang and met each other," Troy replied locking their eyes.

Gabriella, not letting her face give her away, picked up the sheet so she could straddle Troy's waist, wrapping the sheet around her body, both back and front. Still without giving anything away, she bent down and placed a passionate kiss on Troy's lips before breaking the contact so they could breathe.

"So, is that a yes?" Troy asked between moans as his fiancée placed open-mouthed kisses all around his chest.

"Of course it's a yes," Gabriella replied with a giggle.

"God, I love your giggle," Troy stated as she moved to lay back down in her previous position.

"Well, you know what I love about you?" Gabriella asked him with a smile as she propped her chin on his chest, over his beating heart.

"Mmhm," was all that Troy replied with.

"I love your eyes, your heart, your soul, the way you care for you family and friends before others. But most of all I love the way you love me, like….like I'm the most important precious thing in the world, your world, even more important than basketball," Gabriella softly told him as she caressed his cheek.

Troy smiled and rolled them over so, she was underneath him as he passionately kissed her….

-----

After lunch, Troy found his fiancée sitting on one of the sun loungers on their balcony only dressed in a pair of his boxers and his shirt, apparently in deep thought…

And as Gabriella sat their in thought, she thought of how everything would change from now on in her life, how everything would be the start of something…new?! _God, I hope that I don't let him down in this marriage or that nothing happens, tearing us apart_, she thought.

She was so deep in thought thinking about the future and what the wedding would like that she thought she even imagined the clapping of hands in front of her face, that she looked up to find Troy with an amused look on his gorgeous face.

"What?" She asked him confused.

"I've been calling your name for 14 minutes. What's wrong, Brie?" He asked, concern suddenly lacing through his voice, eyes, and features as he sat down in front of her on the sun lounger and took her hands in his.

"Nothing's wrong, Wildcat. Don't worry about it," Gabriella told him with a small fake smile, trying to get him to leave it alone.

"Come on Brie, I know that look and it's not nothing. We have been dating for almost two years. I know when your not telling me something. So tell me what's wrong. Please, your scaring me," he pleaded, hoping she's not having second thoughts about saying yes to becoming Mrs. Bolton or about anything having to do with them.

"No really Troy, it's just me being stupid," Gabriella said trying to convince him.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, nothing you say or think or anything is stupid, you're the smartest person I know. And you know I'm not going to leave it until you tell me so please just tell me. I won't be mad, promise."

"Troy, promise is…" Gabriella started.

"I know, promise is a big word. But I mean it," Troy cut in.

With a sigh and looking down at their laced hands so she didn't have to look at his face, she asked, "Are you absolutely positive you want this relationship, this marriage, and even to follow me to UCLA?"

This question defiantly took him by surprise! He wasn't expecting her to ask him those questions. Of course, he wanted this and most importantly her. She made him happy like nobody else could. He loved her sooooo much it wasn't even funny or fun to joke about! And when he didn't answer, his fiancée lifted her head up to look at him, and saw him sitting their with a frown on his with confusion written all over his face and in his brilliant electric blue eyes.

"Of course I want this! I want everything with you! This relationship and this marriage. I also want to go to UCLA with you, I need to be right where you are….Is it what you want?"

"Oh God! Troy, of course this is what I want…it's just…."

"Just what, Gabriella?" He asked her even more confused now. Troy watched as she bit her bottom lip and lowered her head again. He ran his thumb over the side of her hand in a way of telling her to please tell him what was going on. He then squeezed her hand again to let her know that he wanted her to carry on.

Gabriella took a deep breath before carrying on, "I just pray that you and I will have the best marriage ever… where we will be blessed with beautiful and healthy children, an amazing career of our choice, a home of our very own, loving grandkids to spoil rotten…I just want to be the happiest person in the world and I know you could be that person to make me that person. But, I'm also scared of what the future'll bring…I mean we've only been dating for a year and a half, almost two…what if we're just," she stopped to sallow in lump in her throat before she continued, "a fling."

"Is that what's wrong, Gabriella? Your scared that when it gets too though I'm going to run away or do something to jeopardize us and our future together?"

Gabriella just closed her chocolate brown eyes and slightly nodded her head so Troy would know that he was right before she added, "I know I should trust you. I know you wouldn't run away. I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize us or our future together, and not to mention all the wedding planning _we_ have to do, but the thing is _what if you do_?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I want you to listen and listen good. I love you with everything I am, I know that's probably not a lot, but I do and I love you with all the love and in the universe. _You are it for me! You're the one. I won't run away. _And if I did you would come after me just like I would for you because _we both know _like someone or something up there knows that _we're meant to be_, forever and for always. And _I refuse to run away _if something bad comes up and you want to handle it yourself because you don't want me getting hurt or anything in the process. _Gabriella, I love you and I'll always be here for you, always. No matter what! _You were my best friend and crush first, my girlfriend second, and now my fiancée, and on New Year's Eve as soon as the clock strikes midnight you'll be my wife, Mrs. Gabriella Marie Bolton. So, now can you see that I'll always love you forever because isn't that the whole point?"

With tears in her eyes, he pulled her closer to him, more than humanly possible as she replied, "Yes, forever is the whole point. I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton. And thank you for making me not doubt or regret this because I _never ever _want too. I love you so fucking much to do so."

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Bolton. And you're welcome, I'll _always_ be here for you. You're my soulmate, forever and an eternity. And we'll be together come whatever" Troy told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head….and smiled as he heard his fiancée begin to sing:

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Even when we're apart**_

_**I feel you in the air, yeah**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I can hear you everywhere**_

_**Some people say it'll never happen**_

_**And we're just wasting time**_

_**But good things come when you least expect them**_

_**So I don't really mind**_

_**We'll be together come whatever**_

_**I'm not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**I can't pretend**_

_**This is rehearsal for the real thing**_

_**Because it's not**_

_**And I know we're young**_

_**But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling**_

_**And I won't stop**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**And they'll be there when the time is right**_

_**Even though I know that I swear**_

_**I wish it was tonight**_

_**We'll be together come whatever**_

_**I'm not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**Ooh, yeah, I like what's happening to me**_

_**Ooh, yeah, nothing else to say**_

_**Ooh, yeah, somebody finally got to me**_

_**And carried me away**_

_**We'll be together come whatever**_

_**I'm not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no on else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**We'll be together come whatever**_

_**Whatever, whatever, whatever,**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Even when we're apart, I feel you**_

------

"So I was thinking of having Shar-Bear as my Maid of Honor. Is that okay with you?" Gabriella told Troy as they laid on a sun lounger by their hotel's pool.

"I'm okay with and you know babe it's your choice not mine," Troy replied.

"I know, it's just I wanted to tell you so you can think of how you're going to break it to Chad that he has to walk down the aisle with her," Gabriella told him with a smirk.

"Um, I'm not going to break it to him. You are," Troy told her.

"Nope babe. That's in your department because I know he's going to be your Best Man."

"Oh fine. But you'll be there for emotional and physical support, right?" Troy whined and begged.

"I guess," Gabriella whined back to him.

"Thank you and I love you," Troy told her with a chuckle.

"I know," Gabriella told him and then moved her head so his lips crashed onto her cheek instead of her lips.

"Hey, I wanted a kiss!"

"I know, but I didn't!" Gabriella told him.

"Oh really?" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Mmhm, now lay back your in the way of my sunbathing," Gabriella told him.

Troy just rolled off the sun lounger and picked her up causing her to squeal in shock and then to scream at him as he ran and jumped into the pool with her in his arms.

"**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" **Gabriella screamed as she appeared above the water.

"Yes, Brie?" Troy replied as he slowly backed away from his advancing fiancee who had a glare of death on her face.

"You're dead!" Gabriella told him.

"Um…bye," Troy told her before he quickly dove under the water and began to swim away from his fiancée who also dove under and was now hot on his heels thanks to her lifeguard swimming training….

* * *

"I'm so happy they found each other," Inez told Greg, Jack, Lucille, and Brett as they all watched the engaged couple from where they were resting in the shade five feet away from the pool.

"So am I, Inez. So am I," Lucille told her as the others agreed.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I know it sucked and I should have just ended it after the song, but I don't know. Anyway, anywho, I hope you guys somewhat liked it. Much love.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**--Jessica**_

_**Next Chapter Title: **_True Friends

_**Trivia: **_The song from this story is called what and who sings it?

"**When I tell you that I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me." **

**ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	15. True Friends

_**Chapter started: August 10, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: August 10, 2009.**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_We'll be Together - Ashley Tisdale

_**Trivia Winner(s):**_

_**Author's Note: **_Here's a new one. Enjoy and toodles.

_**DEDICATION: **_To girlpower8900. Maria, bestie, this is based on our song girl. I love you and thanks for being my bestie. Forever and for an eternity right? I love you!

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Love, Friendship & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 13: True Friends-**

**(August 2009.)**

_**//We sign our cards and letters BFF**_

_**You've got a million ways to make me laugh**_

_**You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back**_

_**So good to have you around//**_

It had been a week since the wildcats had been back home in Albuquerque, New Mexico and to say they were spending every possible second together _was_ _an understatement_ because if you saw one you better not bet your life because you would _defiantly_ see the other nine with that person, all attached to the hip and proud of it.

And so it wasn't a surprise that on a Friday night you could find them all at the bowling alley, playing glo-in-the-dark bowling while laughing and talking about anything and everything no matter how random and or strange.

"Here we go Brie-Ella. You got this, you got this," Sharpay told Gabriella who picked up her gold glow in the dark bowling ball and got ready to bowl.

Gabriella smiled and turned around and held the ball above her head and struck a cute pose before she turned around to toss the bowl down the alley. She watched on nervously as the ball kept spinning as it sailed straight down the middle and finally hit the glowing pins giving her a…STRIKE!

"Yay! Go Brie-Ella! Go!" Sharpay squealed as the rest of the females surrounded her and jumped up and down with her chanting 'go'.

"Hey, Gabster is that all luck or all skill?" Chad asked as he got up to bowl.

"Pure skill," Gabriella replied with a smirk as she sat back down between Sharpay and Taylor.

"Skill my ass. It's luck, especially after you get fourteen straight strikes," Zeke commented.

"Nah, she's skilled," Jason told them.

"Lucky…." Zeke told Jason.

"Skilled," Jason shot back.

"Amazing," Troy said, disagreeing with them both.

"Thanks for having my back, Wildcat, but…" Gabriella started.

"Was totally random," Sharpay finished.

Everyone looked at each other before bursting out into laughter…

_**//You're a true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right**_

'_**Til it's alright again**_

_**You're a true friend//**_

"Hey Marie, can I talk with you…in private?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Sure," Gabriella replied with a smile and got up with Taylor who lead her to the arcade where they could talk just the two of them. "What's up Tay-Tay?"

"Is everything okay…with us as in our friendship?" Taylor asked her getting straight to the point.

"Of course it is! Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering, plus you know me I always need reassurance," Taylor told her.

"I know and you can always count on me being here to reassure you. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Marie. You're a true friend and I love you," Taylor told Gabriella.

"Aw, thanks Tay-Tay and so are you. And I love you too," Gabriella told Taylor as they shared a tight hug.

"You girls okay?" Chad asked them as he and Troy came to check on them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Taylor replied.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked Gabriella as he removed a lose wave from her face.

"Mmhm," Gabriella told him before she looped arms with Taylor and said before the skipped away, "Come on. Let's go kick some guy boo-tay."

_**//You don't get angry when I change the plans**_

_**Somehow you're never out of second chances**_

_**Won't say "I told you so" when I'm wrong again**_

_**I'm so lucky that I've found**_

_**A true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night**_

'_**Til it's alright again//**_

"So are we all still planning to hang out on the 20th before we leave for college?" Kelsi asked everyone as they sat around the table at CeCe's eating different kinds of pizzas which was where they were always found after bowling.

"Yeah, most defiantly," everyone…well, almost everyone replied with big bright smiles on their faces.

"What about you two?" Kelsi asked the three quite ones.

"We can't," Taylor told Kelsi, using we to refer to her, Sharpay, and Gabriella.

"What?! Why?" was echoed around the table.

"We have to leave on the 20th so were in L.A. for conditioning on the 22nd, then orientation on the 23rd with our first day on the 25th," Sharpay explained.

"So, instead of leaving with Chad and Troy on the 21st we're catching an earlier flight out to L.A. on the 20th," Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh," was sadly chorused around the table.

"You guys aren't made are you?" Taylor asked them.

"Nah, we're just going to have to hang out together on the 19th before you three leave," Ryan told them.

"So, we don't have to ask for a second chance at you guys being our friends again?" Gabriella asked afraid that they would get mad and not be friends with the three again.

"Nah," Zeke replied.

"We'll never run out of giving you guys second chances just like we know you guys won't run out of second chances with us," Martha told the three.

Sharpay and Taylor shared a smile knowing that they told Gabriella right when she told them about her fear of them having their friendship broken up because of this, but as the true friends they were they weren't going to say 'I told you so' when she was wrong again.

"You guys do realize we're all lucky to have true friends like each other, right?" Jason asked them.

"Yep," was chorused around the table.

"Group hug!" Chad exclaimed and they all laughed and shared smiles as they got into a massive group hug while their favorite waitress, Kelly, a junior now senior at East High took a picture of her role models and then knew this was going up on the wall behind the cash register with the rest of the pictures.

_**//True friends will got to the ends of the earth**_

_**Till they find the things you need**_

_**Friends hang on through the ups and the downs**_

_**Cause they've got someone to believe in//**_

"Found it!" Gabriella exclaimed as they all practically raped Chad's room just so they could find his lucky and favorite basketball, Bobby, that he wasn't seen in high school without.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Gabster you rock! I love you, I love you, I love you," Chad said as he picked Gabriella up and spun her around.

"Why did we need to find that ball again?" Taylor asked the other seven she was standing with by the door of the bedroom looking at the two.

"Don't know, it was kinda random," Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders and at this everyone just laughed and laughed harder as Chad fell with Gabriella on top of him once he got too dizzy from spinning her in the air causing them both to burst out into laughter too.

_**//A true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night**_

_**No need to pretend**_

_**You're a true friend//**_

"Do you guys ever think about where we'll be in five years?" Gabriella asked them as they all laid around in a circle in the Boltons' backyard while the parents, siblings, and Cristy were inside talking, leaving them in peace.

"Yeah, right here talking about where we see ourselves in ten years," Kelsi told her.

"Come on. I'm serious. Where do you guys see yourself in five years?" Gabriella told them as she propped her head up on her hand.

"Right here, all of us being closer and more grown up in our lives, relationships, and friendships," Troy told her.

"Because we're all true friends till the end right? This isn't just a high school friendship fling?" Gabriella asked them.

To answer Gabriella, the nine looked at each other before pig piling on her which defiantly told Gabriella that this was beyond a high school friendship fling.

_**//You're a true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right**_

'_**Til it's alright again**_

_**You're a true friend**_

_**You're a true friend**_

_**You're a true friend//**_

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you liked it and most importantly Maria like it because this is for you. Well, please R&R like always! I love you all! XOXO**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**--Jessica**_

_**Next Chapter Title: **_Summer Nights

_**Trivia: **_In this story what is the song called and whose it sung by?

**True Friends List--**

***stick up for you when you're being put down**

***will always have your back**

***deserve all your trust and love**

***lend you their shoulders when your sad**

***can make you laugh whenever**

***don't care if you're crazy or quiet**

***make you feel safe**

***will never judge you**

***will never put you down**

***don't care what others think about you**

***will love you forever**

***can never forget you**

***are the most precious gift from God**

**ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!**


	16. Summer Nights!

_**Chapter started: August 10, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: August 11, 2009.**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_True Friend- Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus

_**Trivia Winner(s): **_Jeanette **(thank you so much for the heartfelt review, it made me tear up)**, b, froggieluver2280, 09teacher-n-training, Troyella-zanessa-fan. Congrats all!_**  
**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here you go everyone the last chapter *sigh*. I hope this lives up to your guys expectations and please do read the author's note on the bottom. Lots of love. XOXO

Toodles.

_**DEDICATION: **_**TO ALL MY LOVELY AND FAITHFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS WHO I LOVE WITH EVERYTHING I AM!**

* * *

**=HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love, & Loyalty=**

**-Chapter 14: Summer Nights-**

**(August 2009.)**

"Everyone ready?" Sharpay asked as all ten of them, as they all stood outside of East High School dressed in red and white at night.

"To bask in the most memorable, best, and toughest moments of our lives before our lives truly change forever?" Gabriella asked as she squeezed Troy's hand in silent communication.

Troy turned to her and smiled at her, placing a kiss on her temple before whispering in her ear, "You'll be fine and if you do breakdown, I'll be there to pick up the pieces, promise."

"Let's do this," Chad replied and together they all looped arms and started to walk from the parking lot to the front of the school.

Reaching the fountain, they all stopped and smiled as they remembered their first day of school which was also their last first day of high school:

"_**Brie-Ella!" Came a squeal that Gabriella knew very well.**_

"_**Shar-Bear!" Gabriella squealed back, hugging Sharpay.**_

"_**Tay Tay." Gabriella said as she hugged Taylor.  
**_

"_**Marie." Taylor said back with a smile as they embraced.**_

"_**Gabster!" Chad said opening his arms with a smile.**_

"_**Chadster!" Gabriella squealed before she ran into his open arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, and giggled as he twirled her around. He then let her down and kissed her forehead in a brother sister kind of way.**_

_**Soon later, the group all said their heys before they all walked into the gym were all the seniors were having an assembly were they would get their stuff for this year.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Do you guys remember the time we comforted Gabster who had that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach?" Chad asked them as they all had a flashback to the moment:

_**After talking for ten minutes, Gabriella went silent with deep thought, that everyone noticed.**_

"_**Brie is something wrong?" Troy asked her with a concern showing his is brilliant and loving electric blue eyes as their friends listened to him and were wondering the same thing.**_

"_**What?…Oh, sorry! No, nothing's wrong." Gabriella told him, lying to him.**_

"_**Gabriella Marie Montez, I know you better than that. Now what is the matter. Come on baby your scaring me." Troy told her with worry and concern both in his eyes and voice.**_

"_**Alright, but don't say anything until I'm finished. First of all, don't worry I'm not breaking up with you. Second of all, I just have this….feeling in my stomach that something bad is coming today. I just really don't like this feeling today." Gabriella told him as she began to tear up.**_

"_**Oh baby come here." Troy said pulling her into his strong embrace before he rubbed her back, kissed the top of her head and said to her, "I want you to listen and listen good. This feeling might or might not be true, but whatever the case we will get threw it together because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."**_

"_**We love you too, Gabster and we don't want to lose you either." Chad added with a serious smile and look in his eyes.**_

"_**We all love you and each other and don't want to lose you or each other. Remember Brie-Ella we are friends forever till the end of time and for much longer… way longer than that." Sharpay told Gabriella.**_

"_**Promise?" She asked them all.**_

"_**Promise." They all said with a serious smile and look in their eyes.**_

"_**GROUP HUG!" Chad hollered and everyone laugh, but did as they were told and all the Wildcats got into a big group hug before they walked into the school and to their lockers before heading off to Ms. Darbus' homeroom.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

They all took one last picture together thanks to Denny, who volunteered to use the twenty digital cameras to take pictures on each for them as he was coming out of the school after finishing his shift and to tell them that it was open for them as Mr. Matsui requested it would be when Troy called him pulling in a favor.

"Thanks Denny!" The boys told Denny for themselves and the girls who were taking turns hugging him.

"It's not problem. You guys we're always and always will be my favorite teens here at East," Denny told them as he hugged each girl back and returned the kisses on the cheeks back.

After prying the girls off of Denny, they then bid their goodbyes before walking up the stairs of East High and into the doors and up the other set of stairs that would lead them to the actual school.

"Oh look! It's our lockers," Kelsi told them as they all found their lockers.

"Hey, Brie-Ella, you remember the time you told Collingsworth off?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they opened their lockers and ran their fingers inside them.

"And how they decorated our lockers for us seeing as it was our volleyball season opening game?" Martha added.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied to both questions as they all had a flashback to that day:

"_**So like I was saying, Montez, why don't you ditch your loser of a boyfriend and come have a round in bed with me. What do you say baby? Your hot body and my hot body could be magic in bed" Justin told Gabriella seductively.**_

"_**EW! For one, Collingsworth, I HATE YOU. Two, I WILL NEVER EVER LEAVE TROY FOR YOU! EVER! Three, you are disgusting. You DON'T have a hot body AT ALL! And four, get whatever thoughts of me and Troy breaking up and or me EVER being in bed naked with you WHEN THAT ALL WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN! GOT IT, COLLINGSWORTH!" Gabriella angrily replied as Troy and the other four guys neared the girls, so they were standing behind Justin's back.**_

"_**Hey, Collingsworth! You heard MY girlfriend! Now get the hell away from my fucking girlfriend!" Troy told Justin getting in his face seeing as Troy was about five inches taller than Justin, Justin backed off a little bit.**_

_**Before Justin could say anything, a voice said, "What's going on here?"**_

_**Justin and Troy turned around to see Mr. Bolton there looking at the two.**_

"_**Nothing Mr. Bolton. We were just talking." Justin said to Mr. Bolton before he glared at Troy and then turned around and walked away, but not before winking at Gabriella and blowing a kiss in her direction. Troy seeing this started to advance forward along with Chad (who didn't like anyone doing stuff like that to Gabriella besides Troy), but were both pulled back by Zeke, Ryan and Jason.**_

"_**Troy, what was going on?" Mr. Bolton asked his son.**_

"_**Nothing dad, me and Justin were just having words." Troy told him before he hugged a still angry Gabriella to him tightly as did Zeke, Jason, Chad and Ryan with their girlfriends.**_

"_**You guys okay?" Ryan asked the girls.**_

"_**We're fine now." Taylor replied.**_

"_**But all I have to say is go Brie-Ella for not letting Justin talk to you like that!" Sharpay told Gabriella who giggled before they high fived each other.**_

"_**You handled yourself well, baby, I'm proud of you. But if he does something like that again please let me know." Troy said to his girlfriend who smiled and nodded before Troy took her hand and spun her around in a slow spin so he could take a look at her before saying, "You look hot!"**_

"_**Why thank you." Gabriella said giggling as Troy lead her to her locker which she soon found on the outside decorated with small paper red, white and gold volleyballs, wildcat paws and words like, EAST HIGH, WILDCATS!, VOLLEYBALL, 14 MONTEZ, BUMP, SET, SPIKE, KILL!, and ACE!**_

"_**You like it?" Troy asked her.**_

"_**I love it. Did you do this?" Gabriella asked turning toward her boyfriend with a shocked look on her face.**_

"_**Yeah. The real reason we came early is because we decorated yours, Sharpay's, Taylor's, Martha's and Kelsi's lockers and at lunch we have another couple surprises as a good luck tonight." Troy told her with a soft and loving smile.**_

**(End of flashback)**

"That was also the day that I met and heard about Gabriella's brother for the first time," Troy told them as he told them the story while that memory played in Gabriella's head keeping up with Troy's story telling:

_**Ding…dong**_

"_**That must be Jack and Lucille. I'll go answer it!" Inez told the others before she went to open the front doors to reveal Jack and Lucille who gave her a warming smile and hug before they came in and Inez closed the door behind them.**_

"_**Hey mom! Hey dad!" Troy said greeting his parents who smiled at him and Gabriella who were cuddled up in the recliner as they watched Scooby-Doo, Gabriella's favorite cartoon.**_

"_**Hey Jack! Hey Lucy!" Gabriella greeted them, her eyes still on the TV.**_

"_**So momma ready for the game tonight vs. West?" Troy asked his mom.**_

"_**Sure am and so are the girls. We've been working really hard for the season opener at West tonight." Lucille answered her son's question.**_

_**Ding…Dong…**_

"_**I wonder who that could be." Greg stated with a secretive smile before he left to answer the door. Soon later low voices were heard in the foyer that Gabriella recognized very, very well.**_

"_**No way!" She whispered to herself before she bolted off of Troy's lap and sprinted into the foyer with the Boltons right behind her. Seeing who it was caused Gabriella to squeal an ear piercing squeal, "BRETT!"**_

"_**Hey princess!" A guy with spiky brown hair, green eyes, a 12 pack, about an inch taller than Troy, a tan and toned body, that Gabriella referred to as Brett, Brett Andrew Montez to be exact.**_

"_**Brett!" Gabriella squealed again before she threw herself into his waiting arms.**_

"_**Miss me?" He asked her hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead.**_

"_**Like crazy!" She replied with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Same here princess, same here." Brett told her holding on her tighter as he did a quick spin causing her to giggle her famous giggle.**_

"_**Um, Gabriella who is this?!" Troy asked Gabriella, who Troy was getting mad at the guy for hugging his Gabriella and calling her princess when he didn't know the guy.**_

_**Gabriella not hearing his question, just asked Brett a question, "What are you doing here Bretty?"**_

"_**Well, I came to see your game here tonight. Duh!" He told her lightly smacking her forehead causing her to giggle.**_

"_**You came all the way from Harvard to see me play tonight?" She asked him shocked.**_

"_**Of course, you're my princess. Now why don't you introduce me to these people who have both confused and shocked looks on their faces. Especially to the boy behind you glaring at us." Brett said with a smile.**_

"_**Huh?…oh sorry!" Gabriella told him before turning toward the Boltons and making the introductions, "Jack Andrew Bolton, Lucille Marie Bolton and Troy Alexander Bolton…meet Brett Andrew Montez. My older brother!"**_

"_**Older brother?!" They replied.**_

"_**I guess that must of slipped our minds and we must not have told you. Sorry." Greg replied.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Wow," the eight stated.

"That's what I said," Troy told them as Gabriella smiled at them before they all took pictures and had fun doing so, especially the guys who grabbed Chad and stuffed him in his old locker and closed the door, with them leaning against it as he pounded on it and the girls video taped it and took pictures of it.

After having more fun with the lockers, they headed to their next location, Ms. Darbus' classroom where they shared a lot of homeroom memories in and the one that was probably the most fresh in their mind was their first homeroom of Senior Year, that really told them some things change while others don't:

"_**Jason." Ms. Darbus asked after she went over her welcome back seniors speech.**_

"_**How was your summer, Ms. Darbus?"**_

_**Everyone looked at him before rolled their eyes and sighed at him for defiantly not changing over the summer.**_

"_**Many summers have past fleetingly Jason." Ms. Darbus told him before she started to go over the papers and that that sat on their desks in front of them before she let them all get up and talk to each other quietly.**_

"_**I have prep advanced SAT math first period." Gabriella told the group and watched as they all raised their hands meaning they were all in the same class.**_

"_**I have advance physics, second period." Gabriella told them and watched as Taylor, Martha and Ryan raised their hands.**_

"_**What class do you guys have?" Sharpay asked the others.**_

"_**I have bio-chemistry." Troy said and then watched as Sharpay and the rest of the group (minus the four in advanced physics).**_

"_**I have advanced Spanish for third period." Gabriella said and watched as the whole group raised their hands.**_

"_**I have prep advanced critical writing for fourth period." Gabriella said as she watched everyone raise their hands.**_

"_**I have lunch then a free period after fourth anyone else?" Chad asked them and watched as they all raised their hands.**_

"_**I have gym on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and then Health Tuesdays and Thursdays, for fifth period." Gabriella told them she watched as they all raised their hands again.**_

"_**I have drama for sixth period." Sharpay said and then watched as Ryan, Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy raised their hands.**_

"_**I have advanced Art." Chad said and watched as the rest (minus the ones in drama) raised their hands.**_

"_**I have French for seventh period." Ryan said and then watched as Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan and Martha raised their hands.**_

"_**For seventh period I have Family and Consumer Science." Jason told them and then watched as Chad, Troy and Zeke raised their hands.**_

"_**I have History for my last period." Gabriella told them and then watched as they all raised their hands.**_

"_**Well at least we all are in most of all the classes together or at least have the group is with each other." Kelsi told them as they finished reading and comparing their schedule for their periods.**_

_**The bell went off and Ms. Darbus said, "Was that a cell phone?"**_

"_**No it was the bell for signaling go to the next class." Some one told Ms. Darbus before they all walked out to and joined the crowd of people in the halls of red, white and gold.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

After taking pictures of each of them in their old seats, they all took one more together before they headed to their next location, the lunch room.

Reaching the lunch room, they all smiled and walked over to their table and sat down around it like the old days and in the same order -- Taylor, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Martha, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason -- as the reminisced in their memories.

"I think one of the funniest memories I had in hear was when Gabriella accidentally slipped making her chili and nachos go flying in the air and land on Sharpay who looked about ready to kill her," Jason told them.

Everyone laughed at this including Sharpay and Gabriella who decided to have fun and got up to reenact the scene while the others laughed and enjoyed the show as did someone else who was passing by the cafeteria.

----

After taking more pictures in the lunch room, they headed to their next location, the gym where sweat, blood and tears where shed by every one of them.

While in the gym, the five girls remembered their home game against West High:

"_**Ladies and Gentleman. East High fans! Welcome your East High Lady Wildcats Varsity Volleyball team coached by Lucille Bolton!" Jack said into the microphone since he had to do the announcing tonight because he's the athletic director as the lights shut off.**_

_**Everyone on the East High side stood up, cheered and jumped up and down as the girls came out which they could tell by the red glow and the dark glow stick jewelry they had on for their run out and as "We Will Rock You" blasted through the speakers in East High Gym. They all then really cheered when they saw glow and the dark volleyballs go up and then being spiked over the net by the girls, everyone from East High trying to guess who was spiking each ball. **_

_**The lights stayed off through the singing of the "National Anthem" by Gabriella and Sharpay, the only light that was on was the one on the American Flag hung on the left wall over the red with white and gold lettering banner that read 'Ya Can't Beat That Cuz We Strive To Beat Ya!'. **_

"_**And now the starting line up for you East High Wildcats! Number 13- Ava Crossman-Junior, Number 8- Taylor McKessie-Senior, Number 12- Martha Cox-Senior, Number 20- Kelsi Nielsen- Senior, Number 23- Sharpay Evans- Co-Captain and Number 14, your East High Varsity captain, Gabriella Montez-Senior!" Jack said and everyone cheered as they saw each girl who had their glow and the dark warm up jackets with their glow in the dark numbers on the back run on the court and lay in the middle of the court.**_

"_**WHOSE HOUSE?!" Gabriella and Sharpay yelled through the dark gym as the starting players laid on the center of the floor, smacking their hands on the gym floor as the others on the team and Coach Bolton did it over by the chairs.**_

"_**OUR HOUSE!" The team and the East High side replied back.**_

"_**WHOSE HOUSE?!"**_

"_**OUR HOUSE!"**_

"_**OUR!"**_

"_**HOUSE!"**_

"_**OUR!"**_

"_**HOUSE!"**_

"_**LADY WILDCATS ON THREE!" Sharpay and Gabriella yelled.**_

"_**ONE, TWO, THREE! LADY WILDCATS!" The team along with Sharpay and Gabriella and the fans screamed as the girls in the middle stood up and took their warm ups off as the lights finally came on revealing each girl. Each team member had their hair in braid low pig tails with red head bands, their uniforms on, red glitter eye shadow on their eyes, clear with gold sparkled lip gloss in it on their lips and on their cheeks on each side were black war marks.**_

_**As the ref was checking to make sure each girl on the line up was on the court and in the correct position East High girls started to chant to the crowd and for them to get pumped.**_

"_**We're the Wildcats and you know what we got!"**_

"_**What do you got?" The East crowd yelled back.**_

"_**WE got a team that's hotter than hot!"**_

"_**How hot is hot?" East side yelled back.**_

"_**Bumps, sets and spiking too!" The team yelled.**_

"_**WO! WO! WO! WO!" The East crowd yelled.**_

"_**So hit the ball like the rest of us do!" The East girls said.**_

_**The ref looked at the ref on the net podium and said, "On East side number 14 is your speaking captain. On West side number 14 is your speaking captain."**_

_**The other ref nodded and then said looking at each captain, "Ready? Alright. Let the game begin. Wildcats got serve!"**_

_**While Gabriella went to the back line to start her team off for serving the girls on the bench started chanting as well as the girls (minus Gabriella) and the E.H. crowd, "O-V-E-R, Over the net," they clapped twice then said, "Serve it, Serve it. Go Gabriella!"**_

_**Gabriella did her routine for her serve and then hit the ball while it did a perfect spin in the air and over hand served it, hard, over the net and down right on the back line. Where the line judge and both refs said, "In!"**_

_**East High's volleyball team and fans went up in screams of happiness!**_

**(End of Flashback)**

"That had to have been the best game we played all season," Kelsi said.

"It was and I think it was because we knew that once that game was done we were really done with our high school careers in that sport," Gabriella told her before she remembered her championship basketball game which was her last high school game _and_ her senior night:

"_**And now, please help us honor our last by certainly not least senior who is EAST HIGH SCHOOL'S GIRLS BASKETBALL MOST TREASURED SENIOR. This girl is THE HEART, THE SPIRIT, THE SOULD, and THE GLUE that holds our team together and pulls our team through. This is what the team and I have to say about her: This young women and athlete is an amazing all around American and world basketball player. She's the most amazing young women at this sport and this all has to do with who her godfathers are, who her dad is, but most importantly because of her skill and dedication to the game. It's like watching a goddess do her work in ancient Greece! She is always kind, considerate, helpful, funny and good spirited player which is why she has been the captain of the team for this year.**_

_**She's an amazing offensive player and she gives amazing defense. This young lady, can take anything you throw at her, literally. This young lady, has a shot that you don't see in this life time because it's a shot that EVERY basketball player wants MALE OR FEMALE. When I ask for a 100 percent she gives me a million and more percent. She is defiantly the best All American Women's High School Basketball player the world has ever and WILL EVER see. She is defiantly the heart, the spirit, the glue that holds the team together, and the down right spunk and sweetheart of the team.**_

_**And I and the team thank this young lady for everything she had done and we wish her the best of luck. We and East High will never ever forget her and neither will many others to come, because she will go down as a legend tonight at East High because she has been the girl to FINALLY lead the girls basketball team to a Championship game, whether we win or lose tonight, we will party because she's the best girls player East High School has EVER SEEN and WILL EVER SEE!" Coach Bolton said before she handed the microphone over to team.**_

_**Together they all screamed into the microphone, "PLEASE WELCOME OUR CAPTAIN, THIS YEAR'S MVP, NUMBER 14, GIRLFRIEND OF TROY BOLTON, GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!"**_

_**Everyone gave Gabriella a standing applause and screams as she ran out with glossy eyes from what they had said about her. She smiled and hugged Lucille before she pulled Lucille into the group hug the whole team decided to share as people smiled, awed and took pictures while the Wildcats, Wildcat parents, Gabriella's parents, Gabriella's godfathers (Shaquille O'Neal, Michael Jordan, and Kobe Bryant) with families, and Gabriella's brother all came down to stand with her.**_

_**Gabriella watched as Zeke carried down a massive cake for her that read: Congrats, Gabriella Graduate of the Class of 2009! We love you. **_

_**She watched as her mom carried down a heart balloon bouquet, Sharpay carried down a sparkly basketball medal that read: Congrats Brie-Ella! Class of 2009, love Shar-Bear!, she watched as Taylor brought down a massive card that read on the front: Congrats, Gabriella!, Chad brought down two cupcakes for her which made her giggle because of the last moment they had with a cupcake, Jason brought down a basketball shaped pillow with her name on it next to a Wildcat logo, Kelsi and Martha each carried down a wrapped gift, Ryan carried down a hat that read: Congrats, Gabriella, on it that made her giggle. Gabriella smiled brightly at Jack who carried down a personalized hoodie for her, Shaq carry down a vase of lilies with a balloon in the shape of a red G, Kobe and Vanessa each carry down a wrapped present, Michael carry down a handful of balloon each balloon having a letter of her name, her brother bringing her down a stuffed teddy bear with a little East High letterman jacket on it which made Gabriella aw at it, but really got her was when she turned around as the audience awed at something behind her.**_

_**Behind her was Troy with a dozen imported white lighting grandiflora rose that was known for its strong beautiful fragrance and vigorous growth and the wave like petals, along with a dozen Love rose that was known for its striking blooming of claret red and reversed silvery white on the compact bush, the All-American Award winner rose and a big gift bag and a small gift bag with the writing 'Tiffany & Co.' on the front of it.**_

"_**Oh. My. God! Troy!" Gabriella said as she started to cry causing everyone to smile as they watched the romantic scene play out in front of them.**_

"_**Congratulations, Brie," Troy whispered to her as he handed he handed her mom the roses after she motioned for them so Gabriella didn't want to smash them as she jumped up on Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck and his legs around her waist which she did after the roses and gift bags were in her parents hands.**_

_**Smiling and not caring about the audience they shared a passionate kiss as everyone clapped and woof whistled loudly for the couple.**_

_**141414141414**_

**(End of the Game!) **

"_**Thank you, my husband and I, are up here to give this…" Lucille said before she motioned to the game ball that had writing on it that read:**_

_**GABRIELLA MONTEZ**_

_**CAPTAIN, NUMBER 14**_

_**EAST HIGH WILDCATS**_

_**2,000 POINTS**_

_**02-09-09**_

_**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**_

"_**This for all of you that are wondering is the game ball that will be awarded to **_

"_**Thanks Coach Bolton, Coach Bolton," Gabriella said as she walked up to them and hugged them before she asked for the microphone. Smiling, Gabriella said, "Thank you all for coming out tonight to watch our last home game which was for the New Mexico girls' championship game, the team and I greatly appreciate it and it will never be forgotten.**_

_**Coach Bolton, Lucille, the team and I want to thank from the bottom of our hearts for getting us to be the best of the best, you're the mother of the team and we loved how you always cooked up team meals with Zeke. But most importantly for those of you that don't know, Coach Bolton has been teaching her for about 15 years and today she achieved her 200th win out of her coaching career. So congrats coach and we give you this from all of us!"**_

_**Lucille cried as the team all brought out a cake that Zeke had baked in the shape of a 200 and then watched as they each brought her a big card congratulating her and a massive gift bag.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

And as Gabriella was remembering her Senior Night, the guys and Martha were remembering their Senior Night, that would defiantly go down in East High history thanks to a little surprise that that night held and all the hard work it took for them to earn the title for the second time in a row, New Mexico Boys Basketball Champions 2008-2009:

"_**Thank you and welcome to East High School's Senior Night Boys' Varsity basketball game against the West High Knights!**_

_**Tonight's game is a special game and not just because tonight's winner will win the New Mexico Boys' basketball championship, but because it is going to mean more to the seniors on this team than to anyone else. So please help me give our five seniors a round of applause as we honor them tonight for all of their hard work, spirit, and commitment to East High and to the sports they love.**_

_**Tonight's first senior to honored is not on the basketball team, but she IS a cheerleader, the cheer captain to be exact who goes by the name of Martha Cox. This is what her team had to say about their departing captain: Martha, Captain, Captain M, Cheer sis, what to say? What to say? Well, this is what we're going to say: We are going to miss you more than anything because you put the pep in peppiness, the team in teamwork, the love in the squad, and the moves in the squad that's caused us to do great things. We will miss you so much and we will never forget what we learned from you, you're an amazing cheerleader, dancer, and most importantly leader and friend. We wish you all of the luck in the future to come with your dream college and we hope that you stay close with your friends and stay together forever with Ryan. We love you Martha, and don't forget to remember us! Love, your 2008-2009 cheer squad at E.H.S!**_

_**Martha's future plans are to attend college with her friends, stay close to her friends and family no matter what, marry the man of her dreams, have kids with him, own a dog, and age as well as her beautiful mom.**_

_**Ladies and Gentleman, East High's Cheer Captain, Martha Cox!" Jack said into the microphone with a smile.**_

_**Everyone cheered as Martha ran out to stand beside him dressed in her cheerleading uniform all pepped up for the game and tonight. Martha smiled and hugged Jack before she turned to watch as her mom came down the stairs bearing a stuff tiger, her favorite; her dad came down bearing chocolate; Ryan's parents coming down each baring three gift bags in their hands; and Ryan coming down baring daisies, her favorite. She also watched as Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella and her cheer team mates each carry out a handful of balloons to her to from her first, middle and last name.**_

_**Martha smiled and tearfully hugged her parents, Ryan (and kissed Ryan's cheek), her cheer mates, Ryan's parents, and then tightly pulled her four best girlfriends into a tight embrace as the newspaper and yearbook photographers took pictures of the whole thing, just like they did for the girls' senior night.**_

"_**Our next senior IS on the basketball team and he IS one of our starting five basketball players. He's THE CLUELESSNESS of the team and where's a jersey with the number 23. He wants to graduate out of high school, get accepted into college, graduate college, marry the girl of his dreams, and grow old and gray with her.**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen number 23, Jason Cross!" Jack said and everyone watched as Jason ran out of the locker room smiling proudly as he hugged Jack, Martha, and the girls, before he turned to watch as his parents and Kelsi's parents came down the from the stands baring balloon and gift bags, he watched as Kelsi came over to him and handed him a three heart shaped balloon and each heart had a word on them to form I LOVE YOU. Smiling Jason, kissed the top of Kelsi's head and wrapped his arm around her.**_

"_**Our next senior is THE BAKER of all of the team meals and sweets, and he's mean in the kitchen AND on the court. Zeke Baylor is one of the starting five basketball players. He hopes to go to the college of his choice for the thing of his choosing, marry his beautiful girlfriend, hang out and love his friends and family forever, live a full and happy life and just bake for the rest of his life.**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, number 32 Zeke Baylor!"**_

_**Everyone cheered as Zeke came out and laughed and smiled as he had on his chef's hat on his head. Zeke hugged Jack and the rest of everyone that was already down standing there before turning to see his parents coming baring cupcakes and balloons, Sharpay's parents baring balloons and gift bags, and Sharpay baring six gift bags and big pink heart balloon that read in gold and silver glitter: I LOVE YOU ZEKEY!**_

"_**Our next senior is also one of the starting five basketball players. He's the co-captain and he's THE LAUGH of the team because we love to laugh and pick on him when he has his stupid moments. He hopes to go to the college of his choice with a basketball scholarship, hopes to play the best years of basketball in college, possibly get into the NBA. He hopes to live happy, marry the girl of his dreams, raise a family and live life to the fullest. And stay best friends slash brothers with the captain of the team and the rest of his friends.**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen your co-captain, number 8, Chad Danforth, the man with the for!" Jack said as everyone clapped and cheered when Chad came out. Everyone burst out laughing at when Chad tried to run over to them and ended up tripping over his own two feet. After that came the time a lot of people were waiting for. Jack smiled and began to talk, "And now, please help us honor our last by certainly not least senior who is EAST HIGH SCHOOL'S BOYS' BASKETBALL MOST TREASURED SENIOR. This guy is THE HEART, THE SPIRIT, THE SOUL, and THE GLUE that holds our team together and pulls our team through. This is what the team had to say about him: This young man and athlete is an amazing all around American and world basketball player because we've seen it with our own eyes and so have you. He's the most amazing young man playing this sport and this all has to do with who his father is, our Coach, Coach Bolton, because they both share the love and dedication for the game, they BOTH love. It's like watching a god do his work in ancient Greece!**_

_**He is always kind, considerate, helpful, funny and a good spirited player which is why he has been the captain of this team since his freshman year.**_

_**He's an amazing offensive player and he gives amazing defense. This young guy, can take anything you throw at him, literally! When Coach asks for a 100 percent he gives his dad a million and more percent because he knows that even though his dad's coach at practice, Coach is still his dad. He is defiantly the best All American Men's High School Basketball player the world has ever and WILL EVER see. He is defiantly the heart, the spirit, the glue that holds the team together, and the down right amazingness of this team.**_

_**And we the team and the Coach thank this Senior for everything he has done and we wish him the best of luck.**_

_**We and East High will never ever forget him and neither will many others to come, because he will go down as a legend tonight at East High because he's one of the best players E.H has ever seen, whether we win or lose tonight, we will party because he's the best guys' player East High School has EVER SEEN and WILL EVER SEE!" Coach Bolton said before he handed the microphone over to team.**_

_**Together they all screamed into the microphone like the girls did on their senior night, "PLEASE WELCOME OUR CAPTAIN, THIS YEAR'S MVP, NUMBER 14, BOYFRIEND OF GABRIELLA MONTEZ, TROY BOLTON!"**_

_**Everyone that had been at the girls' senior night, all watched on as Troy received the same things that Gabriella did. And they all watched as Gabriella handed Troy a large teddy bear that had 'I love you my 1 wildcat' on its tummy that was in the shape of a heart along with a bunch of balloons and gift bags.**_

_**After receiving everything, Troy smiled and took the microphone from Chad who smiled encouragingly at him.**_

"_**Hey, how are you all doing tonight?!" Troy asked everyone in the stands as he spoke into the microphone.**_

_**Everyone cheered causing Troy to laugh before he started to speak again, "So tonight is a very special night here at East High and not just because I'm about to do something that will hopefully change mine and this lovely ladies life for the better."**_

"_**What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella asked him with confusion in her eyes.**_

"_**This," Troy said into the microphone as he locked his eyes with hers before he got down on one knee causing everyone to gasp minus the guys basketball team, the wildcat dads, Gabriella's godfathers and brother.**_

"_**Wh…what are you doing?" Gabriella stuttered, shocked and confused, really hoping she wasn't dreaming.**_

"_**Gabriella, Baby Brie, Baby, Brie, something brought us both to karaoke at the lodge in Colorado. It wasn't just by coincidence that we met at East High afterwards or that we got the parts in Twinkle Towne and broke free.**_

_**Someone somewhere knew that we are meant to be. Even though our friends saw that, they tried to break us up, and they did for a little bit until they apologized and told us the truth, making us stand even stronger. And then with everything that happened at Lava Springs this summer, I lost you because I lost myself because I was blinded by what Sharpay was offering. And that night that you came back to Lava Springs to sing in the talent show to surprise sing with me, I was not ready for it to be your voice I heard instead of Sharpay's, but I was SO happy that it was your voice and you that I got to share the summer moment with. And I was ecstatic when you forgave me after we talked everything through and after we talked to Sharpay and she then instantly became like a littler sister to me and the others, but a really close adoptive big sister to YOU, which was surprising for all of us.**_

_**And then later, our friends especially Chad and Sharpay, tried to get us to tell each other to say I love you and because of that, they brought us even closer together and because of them we started something new.**_

_**I don't know if there is really such a thing as soul-mates or star crossed lovers, but I think there is something or someone big up there that helps you find out who you are meant to be with. But I DO I think there is some higher power that helps you find like, your match, the person who just fits with you because brought me to you. And for me, that's you Gabriella Marie Montez. So on this day in front of a billion people, our fans, our number one supporters, our families and our friends I ask you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Gabriella Marie BOLTON. Will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"**_

_**Gabrielle smiled brightly through the waterfall of tears and got on her knees in front of him despite her dress and passionately kissed him.**_

"_**Is that a yes?" Troy asked her in a whisper with hope in his voice.**_

"_**It's a hell yes!" Gabriella whispered back to him before Troy smiled brightly back and then opened up a box that you could clearly see that was from Tiffany & Co. and watched as he pulled out the ring of any girls DREAMS. The ring was a ring that any girl anywhere around the world would know, it was Tiffany & Co.'s legendary The Tiffany Setting ring that has been the world's favorite engagement ring since its creation over a century ago. The ring of rings, as people liked to call it (especially girls), was the most brilliant ring ever and it was the most beautiful, everyone knew it.**_

_**Smiling after slipping the ring on her left ring finger, he leaned his head down and passionately kissed her as he raised to his feet, he kept her tightly in his arms as he picked her up and spun her around slowly as the cheering E.H. fans, some W.H. fans, and everyone else (minus the haters from West High) cheered for the couple and as Lucille and Inez held each other crying happily as did the girls as Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and Chad just rolled their eyes, but with bright happy smiles for the couple.**_

_**141414141414**_

_**Jack walked in and watched sadly as his son wrapped his fingers with the tape. Troy's head shot up sadly as his slammed his clip board down on the empty bench and pointed out to the outside of the locker room and they all listened as he said, "Alright, no more X's and O's, okay. Forget the scoreboard. Because here's a number that matters...sixteen. There's sixteen minutes left in this game guys. There's only sixteen minutes left in the SEASON. And for the seniors on this squad," Jacks eyes then traveled to Troy, then to Zeke's, then to Chad's and then lastly to Jason's before he continued, "Guys, you've only got sixteen minutes left in a Wildcats uniform. So make em count. Sixteen minutes, be a team." And the team watched and heard as Jack turned the corner to walk back out of the locker room, "Captains."**_

_**The team all stood up, and threw their towels over their shoulders and looked at Chad and Troy.**_

_**Calmly Troy said, "Alright, hey guys. Now you heard coach we're all going to remember the next sixteen minutes for a long time after we leave East High, so its now or never. Chad?"**_

_**Chad nodded his head and said his famous line, "WHAT TEAM?!"**_

"_**WILDCATS!" They replied as they gathered their stuff and started to exit the locker room.**_

"_**WHAT TEAM?!"**_

"_**WILDCATS!"**_

"_**WHAT TEAM?!"**_

"_**WILDCATS!"**_

"_**WILDCATS?!"**_

"_**GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"**_

"_**Whoa guys hold up!" Troy said as they reached the wildcat head at the end of the hall of their locker room. Turning to his team he asked something after realizing it, "Who washed their lucky socks? Our lucky socks that we've worn for three straight play-off games," he hit his shoe before adding, "Games that we WON!"**_

"_**Mine never left my locker all season!" Chad replied.**_

"_**Jason?" Troy asked.**_

_**Jason shrugged and replied, "I keep mine in my lunch bag."**_

"_**Zeke?" Troy asked.**_

"_**I vacuum pack mine," Zeke replied.**_

_**Smiling proudly Troy said, "There's my team!"**_

_**And with that they an out of their locker room and into the red, white and gold gym as their fans, friends, lovers, and family cheered them on and kept cheering them on as they pushed and pushed hard to get a victory out of that game. A game they were defiantly we're proud of and not just because they won because they worked for it.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

Troy smiled as he remembered another little part of his Senior Night:

_**Everyone did as they were told except for the W.H. people who were leaving sadly as Jack started to speak into the microphone, "Tonight, we would like to give the boys MVP trophy to my son, the captain, Senior, number 14, Troy Bolton!"**_

_**Troy came up to his dad and accepted the award as he hugged his dad tightly.**_

"_**And we would like to award this the game ball to Mr. Bolton for scoring his 2000 points during this game! Congrats, Mr. Bolton!" Principal Matsui said.**_

_**Everyone looked as the game ball was handed to him and it read:**_

_**TROY BOLTON**_

_**CAPTAIN, NUMBER 24**_

_**EAST HIGH WILDCATS**_

_**2,000 POINTS**_

_**02-12-09**_

_**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**_

"_**And Jack we would like to congratulate you on your 200th win tonight! Congrats!" Mr. Matsui said he handed him an envelope.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

----

And finally it was time to go the next location where they had to admit they all shared their best memories, the theatre.

And as they walked through those doubles doors a million thoughts came all at once, all of them sharing some while Kelsi, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay shared some together….

…the day Troy and Gabriella helped Kelsi pick up her music sheets when she fell after everyone had left the theatre….them singing the real version of "What I've Been Looking For" in the same day along with getting a callback from Ms. Darbus…Gabriella's first dentition that she had with Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Chad, and Taylor because of the cell phones in homeroom on Gabriella's first day…Chad falling asleep in the "tree" while Troy used a paper leaf to tickle his nose as he slept…the callbacks…"Breaking Free"… Gabriella and Sharpay coming into the theatre on the third day of school and singing Hannah Montana's song "Nobody's Perfect"… Troy and Gabriella singing Right Here, Right Now not knowing that they were auditioning for the Spring Musical…Sharpay and Gabriella singing a song Gabriella wrote called "Fifteen"…all of the times Ms. Darbus thought the bell was a cell phone…Chad's dentitions with her… and lastly, but certainly not least…the Spring Musical where Sharpay and Gabriella surprised them by coming back from L.A. without them knowing it until they sang.

"Basking in endless memories of life is always a good way to cleanses the soul," Came a voice they knew well.

"But I thought theater cleanses the soul, Ms. D?" Chad asked confused as they all looked at Ms. Darbus who was sitting on the stage, her feet crossed and dangling off the edge of it.

"Well, I see that you actually listened to me Mr. Danforth," Ms. Darbus told him impressed as the others just laughed. Smiling, she said, "Come on down, sit and talk with me unless you have some where's else to be.

They all smiled and walked down to sit in the very front row of seats that were by Ms. Darbus who kept her seat on the stage.

"What are you doing here Ms. D?" Jason asked her.

"Just trying to figure out how I'm going to do my theater next year when my five star students sadly won't be here," Ms. Darbus replied as she cast a smile at the five she was talking about -- Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi.

"Well, I'll tell you right now Ms. D, I'm going to miss it and you," Ryan told her as his twin nodded her head in agreement.

"I know I'll defiantly miss it…this stage has brought me so much in the little time that I was here," Gabriella told Ms. Darbus who smiled at her.

"I'll miss it too," Troy added in.

"Well, I'm glad. So, tell me how has your summer been?" Ms. Darbus told them as she leaned back so she was leaning backwards on her palms as she smiled at them.

They all smiled, some in shock and some in happiness, at how Ms. Darbus looked just like a causal person instead of a teacher with how she was sitting and how she was right now because they never saw her like that in all their years of knowing her.

"It's been eventful and fun," Taylor said just using those five words to defiantly sum up their summer.

"How about you Ms. D?" Jason asked.

"It's been…quiet eventful and relaxing for me," Ms. Darbus replied before she asked them, "So when do you all leave for college?"

"Well, Sharpay, Taylor and I have to leave on the 20th so were in L.A. for conditioning on the 22nd, then Troy, Chad, and Zeke are suppose to join us out there on the 21st because on the 23rd we have orientation and then on the 25th we have our first day of classes," Gabriella explained to her.

"I see, and what about you four?" Ms. Darbus asked Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and Martha.

"Ryan and I leave on the 21st for Julliard," Martha replied.

"I don't know about Jas, but I leave for NYU on the 21st too," Kelsi replied.

"Yeah, that's the day I leave too," Jason told everyone.

"So you're all going to be out of here in about two weeks. You all will be greatly missed for that I am positive…especially by me," Ms. Darbus told them.

"By you?!" Chad asked shocked.

"Are you surprised Mr. Danforth?" Ms. Darbus asked him with a chuckle.

"Um, yeah I am," Chad told her.

"Mr. Danforth just because I was though on you in high school does not mean that I won't miss you…all of you and I'll tell you why right now what will always stick with me about each and everyone of you extraordinary teens who will set out into the world with a true sense of wonder, love, and uniqueness; and where I see you in the future based on what I've seen through your eyes, hearts, and souls," Ms. Darbus told him and everyone before she started on the right side of the line and worked her way to the other side, "Mr. Cross, I'll start with you. What will stick with me is your carefree spirit and the ability to not believe in oneself when others believe in him. And I see you as a elementary teacher in the future because of the way you handled Ms. Nielsen's sister when she was here during one of our many musical rehearsals.

Ms. Nielsen, what will stick with me forever are your musical productions and the beautiful songs you wrote that really brought the world of love, encouragement and amazement into them. And I see you as a famous composer of the musical world and as a hopeful teacher at East High School who will take over for Mrs. Gerner when she retires from the music department.

Mr. Evans what will always stick with me besides you being a drama co-president with your sister is the way you dance and through your dancing your not afraid to be yourself and show all the amazing skill you've got. And I believe I'll see you on Broadway one of these days.

Ms. Cox the same thing could be said about you that I said to Ryan about his dancing, but I'm also going to add how you broke free from the status quo and instead of being known as one of the smarter students you were also known as an extraordinary dancer and an amazing cheerleading captain. I also believe to see you along side Mr. Evans one day on Broadway.

Mr. Danforth, you have been a true question mark to me for quiet sometime that I must admit, but in senior year you really shined to me, I, for the first time, got to see your true self and that was wonderful. Mr. Danforth, what I saw was your different personalities, the goofy side, the clueless side, the…dare I say it…smart side, the basketball side, and most importantly the gentlemen side of you. And in the near future I see you shooting baskets in the NBA and or doing something in the sports category.

Ms. McKessie, you young lady I know will most likely become the first African America _woman_ president not to mention _the first female president_. But I also see you being a loving mother, a supporting friend, and a beautiful woman because all I've seen from you is a caring side, a loving side, a smart side, a friend side, and a brave side for sticking with Mr. Danforth as long as you have."

"Thank you…hey!" Chad said.

"Nice to see that hasn't changed, Mr. Danforth," Ms. Darbus stated as the others laughed before she moved onto the next person, "Mr. Baylor, what will always stick with me is the love you had for food and the way your food tasted and smelled delicious. And in the future, I do see you becoming a charming young man with an amazing cooking career ahead of him.

Ms. Evans, the true diva of the drama department. Ms. Evans, I don't only see you as a use-to-be co-president of the drama department, I also see you as a changed person. A person who has gone from ice and fire to warm and caring towards people and their feelings. And the way you don't judge them anymore by the price tags on their cloths or how they look, walk, or talk. I also see a person who has come along way and has become so close to let Mr. Baylor and Ms. Montez into your heart and that is always good. Sharpay, in the future I see you doing amazing things, I could give you many things I see you doing, but none of them are more important than being a beautiful and extraordinary woman.

Ah, Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton, the two that encouraged the school to break free from the status quo by breaking free from your cliques and auditioning together for _Twinkle Towne_. You both have showed me many things to last in this lifetime and the next, but none of them can compare to the love I see between you two. And that love is shown through the way you guys move around each other, the way you two act on and off stage with each other, the way you sing to each other, the way you always know what the other is thinking or feeling, and the way you know every little bit about each other. But most importantly how you conquer everything and everyone that dares to stand against you two. And I'm proud to say, that I had you two as my students....and I'm also expecting a wedding invitation.

Mr. Bolton, in the future I see you graduated, married, having a successful career in the job of your choosing with Ms. Montez backing you up and supporting you a hundred and fourteen percent, having beautiful children, and most importantly still having that sparkling personality that matches those sparkling blues.

Ms. Montez, in the future I see you graduated from college also, along with being married to Mr. Bolton, having a successful career in the job of your choosing with Mr. Bolton backing you up a hundred and fourteen percent, having beautiful children, and most importantly still being the beautiful, strong, courageous and free spirited young woman that I see before me now."

They all smiled at Ms. Darbus and at Gabriella who got up and hugged her which Ms. Darbus returned before the young woman returned to her seat only to have Troy pull her onto his lap so he could whip away her tears.

"But most importantly I see you all being friends to the very end because friendships like yours and a love like Troy's and Gabriella's is hard to come by and so with that I leave you and bid you good luck in the future to come," Ms. Darbus told them as she got up and began to walk away.

"Hey Ms. D?" Chad said.

"Yes, Mr. Danforth?" Ms. Darbus replied as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you," all ten of them whispered to her as they jumped up onto the stage and put her in the middle of a group hug.

After hugging, Ms. Darbus and each taking a picture with her, they all looked at Kelsi who read their minds and walked over to the piano and began to play as they all sang their final farewell to East High School:

_**Oh, happy days at East High!**_

_**How swiftly you are passing by.**_

_**You're gliding by like birds that fly,**_

_**Across the sky at East High.**_

_**But these fair days at East High,**_

_**Will never from our lives pass by.**_

_**They'll shine as bright as stars on high,**_

_**That shed their light on East High.**_

_**Then may God bless you, East High.**_

_**Help you to give as days go by,**_

_**A new desire to sill aspire,**_

_**To things yet higher, oh East High!//**_

* * *

**(Lava Springs- 7PM)**

_**//Ha ha ha ha ha**_

_**It's summer nights, babe!**_

_**Woo! Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Come on ladies, it's time to pop that top**_

_**And fellas, I know you're ready to rock**_

_**We went crazy cooped all winter long**_

_**And school is out, so let's get it on**_

_**Flip flop tans and some white sand, I know the perfect spot//**_

"Cute bikini Brie-Ella," Sharpay told Gabriella who was dressed in the same one as her, but in pink as they took off their tops, but left their shirts on seeing as it was getting to hot around the bonfire.

"Well, I'm ready to rock. How about you guys?" Chad asked the four males who all agreed.

"Oh my gosh!" Martha exclaimed.

"What?" They all asked.

"I got a flip flop tan!" She told them with a giggle as they all joined her in laughter.

"And you guys were ready this is the perfect spot to par-tay," Gabriella told them.

"I think that's because this is where we partied after we graduated," Taylor told Gabriella who giggled while everyone else joined her in laughter.

_**//Well, the sunset better set soon**_

_**So we can get in the mood**_

_**Things start getting all heated up**_

_**When it starts getting cool, yeah//**_

"Come on sun, set," Gabriella said causing everyone to look at her.

"Why?" Martha asked her.

"Because I always thought Summer nights were always the best ways to celebrate and appreciate summer because that's when everything just seems to be more eventful," Gabriella replied.

_**//Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?**_

_**Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise**_

_**Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy**_

_**Holler if you're ready for some summer nights**_

_**A-come on, oh yeah, yeah// **_

"What is it about Summer nights that just makes everyone feel…sexy?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as they all danced to _Low_ from the movie _Step Up 2: The Streets_.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining because my man looks fine," Sharpay told Gabriella causing them both to giggle.

"And mine looks scrumptious," Gabriella stated as she looked at Troy who had just come back with the rest of the guys who got the alcoholic drinks from Troy's truck.

"Come and get 'em," Chad stated as he opened up each bottle of Bud for the guys while Troy popped the tops on the girls' B&J Flavored Malt Coolers-- a Melon Splash for Martha, a Sangria one for Kelsi, an Exotic Berry one for Taylor, and two Blue Hawaiian flavored ones, one for Sharpay and one for Gabriella.

_**//Now fellas, you better watch you step**_

_**Don't let them teeny French bikinis make you lose your breath**_

_**Back to the ladies, y'all keep doing y'alls thang**_

'_**Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream//**_

"Holy fuck, when did you girls change into bikini tops?" Chad asked them as the five males tried not to lose their breaths due to seeing their love in a bikini.

"Um, we've been like this for awhile," Sharpay told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh," Chad said as his mouth formed a big 'O' while the other four's mouth formed a mini 'o' while the girls just giggled at them.

"Well, anyways, don't go getting any ideas," Taylor warned them as the five females just kept doing their thing…dancing seductively.

"Damn it," the four males mumbled really wanting to scream due to them all getting really bad ideas after just getting forbidden not too.

_**//The sun is getting low, there it goes**_

_**Here we go, here comes the moon, yeah**_

_**Things start getting all heated up**_

_**When it starts getting cool, yeah//**_

"Look! Look, the sun went down and now the moons out!" Gabriella exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"Okay, I think you've had a little bit to much of this Brie," Troy told Gabriella as he took her wine cooler away from her.

"I have not! And that's only my first one!" Gabriella told him as she grabbed it back from him.

"She's not, don't worry Troy. She's just excited because when the sun goes down and as it starts getting cool, things really start getting heated up," Sharpay told Troy who nodded his head in understanding.

_**//Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?**_

_**Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise**_

_**Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy**_

_**Holler if you're ready for some summer nights//**_

"Hey dude! Grab me another!" Chad told Troy who was going for his second Bud.

Troy nodded and opened the Igloo cooler and pulled out two Budweiseres, popping the tops and handing one to his best friend as he watched his fiancée go into the other Igloo cooler that contained the girls' wine coolers and watched as she pulled out a third round of drinks for the five females.

"Looks, like we're going to taking care of them tonight," Zeke told them.

"Yeah, and if they don't have a hang over or get sick, it'll be amazing," Ryan stated as he finished the last of his first Bud up.

"Yep," the other four agreed as they watched their girls toast to something to do with shoes?!

"Well, I don't know about you four, but my fiancée's looking sexy so I'm going to go dance with her…while trying to distract her from those wine coolers," Troy told the other four before he sat his drink down in the cup holder in his and Gabriella's fold up chair before traveling over to his fiancée and wrapping his arms around her, both swaying their hips together.

"I think I'm going to follow Troy's example," Chad said before he too headed over to his love with the other three following behind him, all agreeing their girls looked sexy too.

_**//It's a party down in Padre**_

_**Big bonfire on the beach**_

_**It's Coronas in Daytona y'all**_

_**Where it's wild and it's free//**_

"You know we should have stayed in Florida a little longer," Chad told them.

"Why?" was chorused around the bonfire.

"Because we could've gone down to Daytona, have a big bonfire on the beach while having Coronas where it's wild and free," Chad replied.

"Good point, dude," Zeke told Chad who smiled at him before the went back to dancing with their girls.

_**//Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?**_

_**Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise**_

_**Holler if you're ready for some summer nights**_

_**A-come on//**_

"You guys this really was the summer I imagined so thank you," Gabriella told them as they laid together away from the bonfire a little so, they could lay on the blankets and pillows they brought to gaze up at the stars.

"Brie-Ella, you do realize that _you gave us the summer we always wanted _too, right?" Sharpay told Gabriella as the others nodded their heads in agreement, while Gabriella just looked at them in amazement.

"I don't get how this summer could've been the summer you guys always wanted. I get why mine is and it's because we moved around a lot that I never got to stay in the same place for as long as have here. And being here as long as I have, I've made friends that'll last a lifetime or at least I hope and pray," Gabriella told them.

"Okay, one you don't have to hope and pray because we're gonna be here for a lifetime and longer for you as friends…no FAMILY," Taylor told her.

"And second, you have gave us the summer we always wanted. Gabriella, if you didn't come I wouldn't have had a boyfriend like the one beside me because I most likely would still be after your fiancée, and I would still be bossing my brother around, being the Ice Queen Witch Bitch I am…was. And not to mention I most likely wouldn't have the friends I do know, that love me for me and not my money like me old ones did. And so for that I thank you for the summer I always wanted, Brie-Ella and I love you," Sharpay told her bestie.

"And I don't know about you guys, but I always wanted to spend a summer away with friends at theme parks," Chad told her as the others agreed.

"Exactly, Gabriella you gave us the summer we always wanted and we gave you the summer you always wanted, so we're all even. Okay?" Kelsi told her.

"Okay," Gabriella told them as Troy smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Aw, she's crying…" Martha stated.

"Well, then I say this calls for a GROUP HUG!" Chad exclaimed and everyone laughed as they all got into their massive group hug as Chad asked, "WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?!"

"FOREVER!" They all screamed together.

_**//Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?**_

_**Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise**_

_**Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy**_

_**Holler if you're ready for some summer nights**_

_**Yeah, oh, are you ready?**_

_**Are you ready? Are you ready?**_

_**For some summer nights**_

_**Yeah baby**_

_**Summer nights! **_

_**It's summer nights**_

_**Come on!//**_

***sniffle* The End! *sniffle***

_**

* * *

Wow, I guess this was it. And wow it most likely didn't stand up to your guys expectations for an ending! I suck massively and it shows in this chapter, doesn't it? And be brutally honest, it sucked didn't it?! Should I maybe not do **__**HSM5: Happily Ever After**__** now? **_

_**Trivia: **_Well, those questions in that above author's note is your trivia…or more of a feedback to me.

_**Song: **_Summer Nights - Rascal Flatts (I love them and this song! Absolutely love and adore them and the song!)

_**And well you all know! This was for all of you! **_

_**I guess I'm going to close this with a heartfelt cry, I can't believe it's finished! **_

_**HOPE TO HAVE HSM5: HAPPILY EVER AFTER UP SOON and if anybody's got a better title feel free to pass it my way! NOT TO MENTION A NEW STORY SHOULD BE COMING OUT! **_

_**Thanks && have an ah-mazing summer oh-nine no matter how much of it you have left! Much love as always. XOXO**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**--Jessica 3**_

"**Thank you all-- for always being nice to me and staying by my side, supporting me. For helping me fix my problems and never leaving me behind. For accepting my thoughts, feelings and flaws, though you do not understand. && for never giving up on me and being my best friends, my family." --Me. **


End file.
